Help Me Find My Way Back
by KindOfCrazy
Summary: Takes Place Shortly After Hanna Is Kidnapped - Hanna is lost and all she wants to do is go home but there's one problem she can't remember where home is...
1. Who Am I?

**Hi , this is my first fanfiction and I hope you like it**

 **Hanna P.O.V**

"HANNA!"

I hear Caleb scream as I'm being dragged down the secret tunnel under the bed. I try to answer him but it's no use someone is pushing a damp cloth against my mouth. Every time I try to scream I get dizzier and dizzier.

Maybe it's from the lack of oxygen I'm getting or the fact that the liquid on the cloth might be making me drowsy but everything is turning black, I can't hear a thing now except my short breathes and the quick footsteps of my kidnapper as he runs quickly along the ground at the bottom of the tunnel.

I try to turn around in his hold and see who is holding be but its to dark and my eyes won't adjust in time.

My kidnapper has been running along this tunnel for ages now , I desperately want to jump out of his hold and run way , back to safety, back to Caleb but I can't the liquid is in my system now and it has made my whole body weak I can't move, I can't see, all I know is the that the man kidnapping me doesn't have good intentions.

He is holding me close against his chest kinda the way you would hold a newborn when you a burping them except he is holding me very tight. I have no chance of escape.

We finally have reached the end of the tunnel my kidnapper lays me on the ground and pulls out his phone as he is typing, I try to get up and run but my body is stiff, I can't move its almost as if i'm frozen but I'm aware of everything that is going on around me.

I see him finish typing his message I see his black hoodie and mask covered face move almost as if he's laughing. He turns around his phone and shows me the un-sent message he has written "Thanks for giving me Hanna , your free to go - A.D".

Before I even have time to process what he wrote he picks me up again and climbs up taking us out of the tunnel. He calmly walks us into a familiar place a large building in a familiar neighbourhood.

Once we are inside he puts me down on the sofa gently , I look around and then realise where I am. I'm in Ali's living room.

My thoughts are broken when I hear three voices taking. Two of them sound like they belong to young males the other sounds like it belongs to an older woman.

I can't recognise any of the voices although they sound strangely familiar. I probably could recognise them if this drug wasn't in my body clouding my thoughts but then I see two people walking over to me.

"Oh my god it's Ali's mom"

But wait she's dead right?, I then see the second person it's Dr Rollins except he has a British accent.

"What the fuck is going on"

I say to myself in my head. "How Long till she wakes up?" The British accent man asks.

"She's not sleeping, She's in a trace, the drug she breathed in on the cloth made her body weak and stiff but she can see and hear everything that is going on around her".

Jessica replies as she places her hands on my face and says to me "Don't worry Angel your body will return to its normal self in about 3 minutes".

She right I can move my fingers and toes now. Rollins then picks me up and takes the cloth off my face and carries me to the kitchen table and ties me to one of the 6 chairs. He looks at Jessica and says.

"We don't want her running away before we can talk".

"Hanna" Jessica says in a soft yet creepy voice her tone changes drastically as she finishes her sentence "WHY DID YOU KILL CHARLOTTE?"

I wish I could just tell her that I didn't kill Charlotte but I'm scared of what she might do to Caleb because he was my main partner in crime. If something happened to Caleb because of my plan I would never forgive myself. I love him.

At this point I'm sobbing loudly as she screams in my face while Rollins blankly stares at me.

"I don't know", "I was scared she was gonna hurt someone else I care about , What if she hurt Ali , Don't you care about your other daughter".

I respond screaming and crying loudly as the tears fall from my eyes. Jessica just laughs at me.

"I'm not Jessica I'm Mary, Mary Drake, Jessica's dead and I killed her"

She replies I stop crying and just stare at her, she then continues talking,

"And if you think I'm stupid for telling you this you're wrong you won't remember a thing in a few minutes, you won't remember your mommy, your friends, your family or that precious little lover boy".

I scream at her "I will remember them and don't you say anything about them EVER AGAIN!"

She just continues laughing

"Trust me baby girl you won't remember any of them and they'll just forget about you, When Charlotte kidnapped you last time your mother got so sick she ended up in hospital, how do you think she will take it when she find out your missing again, this will kill her" she evilly smiles and continues "Your friends will move on they will get married and have babies, they will forget about you and it looks like Caleb has already found a new princess".

These comments cut me deep it makes me so fucking angry I spit in her face.

 **Mary P.O.V**

How dare this little brat spit in my face I think before I punch her in the face knocking her clean out. Elliot runs over and re-stands Hanna in her fallen chair and covers her mouth with a new cloth but with a stronger liquid.

I laugh as he ties it around her head.

"Now that little bitch won't remember anything" Elliot yells as I look over and see my other little helper checking the locations of Caleb, Ezra, Toby and the rest of the liars.

"We better hurry up Spencer and Toby are almost at The Lost Woods" He says without finishing the name of the resort.

Elliot says to my other helper "Quickly you better take her to the tower and finish the job". I laugh as I untie Hanna.

 **Amoji P.O.V**

I pick up Hanna and walk away with her. I fell so bad doing this, I remember her trying to fight me of her as I placed the original cloth on her face. I remember seeing the dried tears on her face while I carried her inside Alison's Apartment, already knowing her fate. I remember placing her on the couch while Elliot cleaned up the remains of his mask while Mary continued staring at the picture of her daughter.

I place Hanna in the back of my car even though Mary would be mad that I didn't hide her body like I agreed to in the original plan but I don't want to hurt her she's to beautiful.

As I'm driving to the church my mood changes I'm angry at her why didn't she choose me , I could have just jumped out from under the bed and told her everything but after I heard her say she would never stop loving Caleb I got so mad. Now here I am driving Miss Marin to Her Death.

This is what she gets for choosing Caleb over me.

I Arrive at the church it's not a long drive. Elliot texted me and told me Spencer and Toby arrived at the resort.

This is it I'm going to kill Hanna. Elliot, Mary and I agreed I would throw Hanna of the bell tower holding the flowers to make it look like the same killer as Charlotte's. I'm Dragging Hanna along the church floor I stop for a second and send the text I wrote earlier.

"Thanks for giving me Hanna , you're free to go -A.D".

I then remove the cloth covering her mouth there is dried blood on her check from when Mary punched her. I continue dragging her along the floor.

I Reach the top of the tower. I open the window to throw her out I drag her closer to the window I stop as we reach there.

I can't do it.

I wish I never started helping Mary and Elliot, I can't kill her she was to kind to me, I think back to old memories with her, I remember our first kiss her lips tasted like strawberries. Good memory. But then I remember she chose Caleb not me.

I change my mind I'm going to throw her off, As soon as I grab her ankles again she beings to stir.

"Oh crap" I yell as I make a run for it in case she saw me. I had taken my mask of to drive. What if the drug didn't work what if she remembers me, what if she saw me.

 **Hanna P.O.V**

I open my eyes my mouth is sore. I see a dark haired man running away from me before I could even blink he's already left the building. I stand up my legs really ake.

Where Am I. I think as I try to walk off the pain. Then I stop dead in my tracks. I cant remember anything, anyone, who am I. I panic. "Quick think" I say to myself as I try to remember something but all I remember is waking up just now. I fall into a sob in the middle of the floor.

"Who Am I?" I scream.


	2. I Hope I'm Not Too Late

**Hello Again, Thank you for all the follows , favourites & reviews. To answer your question Lucus could be the kidnapper, you never know :) You should know in every chapter I will hint at who A.D is, Pay attention to the smaller details and the titles of my chapters :) In this chapter you will meet three new characters Also Hanna isn't in the chapter very much, this chapter is more Caleb & Her Friends. I should warn you though there is some pretty dark stuff in this chapter, Not every chapter will be like this one. My friend reads this and she didn't pick up on this part but Hanna and A.D entered Ali's apartment about 20 seconds after Mary says "This is what Charlotte would've wanted" and A.D sent the messege to the liars and took the cloth off Hanna's mouth about 20 before you saw Hanna being dragged on the show, everything thing that has happend on the show has happend in my story. As I'm writing this chapter 3 is almost done :) And reguarding Hanna's memory lets just say it won't becoming back anytime soon :( But when it does it will be a big moment for the storyline. Hanna's memory loss is the biggest twist but trust me there are many more twists to come. Anyway is should stop ramberling now, enjoy chapter 2 :)**

 **Caleb P.O.V**

"Its been 3 days now"

I say to myself as I lay on Hanna bed at her mothers house. After Hanna was kidnapped Spencer & I broke up the next day, It wasn't a bad break up, She understood how much I love Hanna, So we mutually ended it and judging by the downward spiral of Toby and Yvonne's relationship, I doubt she'll be single for long. I think to myself.

Ashley and I have been looking after each. I'm really worried about her, Hanna doesn't know this but when Ashley was in hospital, The last time, She almost went in to a coma, Ashley has a very weak heart from an accident that happened when Hanna was four.

My thoughts are immediately driven back to Hanna and what could be happening to her. I don't even want to think those awful thoughts but they unfortunately come into my head.

What if she's hurt, what if someone is hurting her, what if she is lost, what if she has been raped or worse what if she's dead. I try to stop my thoughts there. But they immediately come return, what if she never comes back.

"Don't cry" I tell myself.

I need to be strong for Ashley, she cried all last night. My thoughts take me back to the moment Hanna told me she never stopped loving me and the kiss after. That beautiful moment between us. All this time I thought she had left me and just moved on with her life. That we had fallen out so bad that she stopped loving me, I was wrong. Really wrong.

All of a sudden an image of Hanna comes into my mind she lying on the ground covered in blood. She had been stabbed. She is dying and screaming for me to help her but I can't help her now. Nothing could ever prepare me for that. Anyone hurting her like that, who would do that.

"What if that's happening to her right now", I think.

The tears begin to form in my eyes. My mind allows me to dive deeper into that image. I imagine having to pull the knife out the had be shoved so forcefully in to her stomach, Her looking up at me screaming in pain, tears falling from both our eyes as I hold her in my arms.

That is it the tears fall, loudly and heavily. I hear quick footsteps coming from Ashley, As she runs into the room and hugs me while I cry into her shoulder.

 **Emily P.O.V**

"I just don't understand why they would take Hanna", Aria says loudly while taking to all of us. We're in Spencer's living room. Aria, Spencer and Myself are sitting on her couch. While Ezra & Toby pace around nervously.

"Revenge", Ezra says "Mrs D thinks Hanna killed her daughter, She will do anything to protect her kids and we already know to what extent that is". The room goes silent as we all think about Mrs D, On that horrible night where she buried her youngest daughter alive.

"This isn't Mrs D were dealing with, this is her fucked up twin Mary Drake were dealing with" Toby exclaims. "We have to think of possible theories as to why Mary is after us", "So we can find Hanna" Spencer says.

"Your right" I respond, Running to grab a pen and paper.

 **Amoji P.O.V**

"Why didn't you throw her off the tower like we planned", "You don't still love her don't you" Mary screams angrily. I just returned now, after running away from Hanna 3 nights ago, I had to get out of there because I knew if I had returned that night and the next day there wasn't a report on Tv about Hanna being murdered, Mary would've killed me too.

"I don't love her" I respond. I don't love her, I did, once but not anymore, I think to myself. I hate Hanna, I really do but I could never kill her, I don't want her to die. I still don't understand why she chose Caleb and not me. I should killed Caleb when I had the chance, I think to myself. What a happy thought.

"Listen, the amount of drugs that were in her system that night, she most likely over dosed" Elliot says trying to calm the situation down. "No, we would've needed a much stronger dose to do that" I reply.

"THAT WHY YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO THROW HER OF THE BELL TOWER".

She screams in my face. I quickly need to make up something to calm her down before she rips my head off.

"Mary", I try to say calmly. "What I meant to say was", The drug dosage wasn't stronger enough to kill her, Stress-Free" she looks at me confused, I continue "Think about it", "We all know how stressed out she was", "Being engaged is stressful, Charlotte being murdered was stressful also the thought of being a suspect in her murder wouldn't of helped and Spencer dating Caleb, The love of her life, That would have been just to much for her to handle". Calling Caleb the love of her life, that hurt me more than anything Mary could say or do, I think.

"Your right" They both respond happily.

"Hanna was dead before Caleb could even call the police" I finish.

 **Ashley P.O.V**

"I can't believe my baby girl has been kidnapped, AGAIN".

I say to myself, While I wash the dishes. What if she dies. If Hanna died that would be it for me, All I want is for my daughter to live a long happy life. I want her to get married and stay married. I wanted her to have wonderful little babies and for the daddy of those babies to stick around, Unlike Tom and raise his kids. That's all I want for my daughter.

Suddenly I feel a sharp pain shoot through my chest. I know what it is. My heart attacking up again, I run over to the other side of the kitchen and look for my heart medication. I quickly rummage threw the draw but their not in there.

"Where would the be, Who would move them". I say to myself before everything turns black and I collapse on the floor.

 **Jesse P.O.V**

"For fucks Sake" I moan as get out of my car, "Why are these girls so stupid, Do they not know how dangerous this area is", "All the creeps around here preying on young girls".

"Dumb young girls who think it's a good idea to come out here and get high". "I know for a fact how dangerous it is to get high in this area".

"Just a few months ago a 22 year old came out in this exact area to smoke her dope". "3 days later she was found raped and murdered".

"It's not that I think girls are dumb, I really don't. My girlfriend Vanessa isn't dumb she knows how unsafe it is to go out here and my sister Penny also knows you never come out here alone, if your a young female but don't these girls who do come out here not see the endless reports of what happens in this area".

I say this as I walk over to the young female, passed out beside the road. I bend down to pick her up, Her long blond hair is covering her face so I tuck it behind her ears before I pick her off the ground to carry her in to safety of my car. Once she is in my arms I notice dried blood beside her mouth, I seriously hope It's not what I think it is.

As soon am I'm out of the dangerous area I pull my car over to call my girlfriend and tell her I might be a while, usually when girls are found with blood on the face in that area it's always to the same outcome, they have been raped.

I call Vanessa except she doesn't her phone, Penny does. "Hey little bro she says happily". "I love you Penelope but I can't joke around right now" I say. Her happy tone goes away as she asks what's wrong.

"I found a girl passed out beside the road in the dangerous area, I think she might have been raped". Penny frantically responds "Quickly Jesse bring her here, we don't want a repeat of S..."

Before she can finish I cut her off by saying "Alright got it" I then hang up. She was about to bring up a very painful topic, I try to get the horrible memories of that day out of my head to focus on the girl in the back of my car. I hope I'm not too late...


	3. Do You Remember Anything?

**Hello Again, Sorry this chapter is a shorter one but I promise the next chapter will be a long one, It will include a fluffy Haleb flashback from one of their happier times in New York. It might take a little bit longer to write so I proberly won't be updating tomorrow :( .I might've gone too far with this chapter but I was listening to Real And True by Miley Cyrus as I wrote this chapter and there was one particular part of the song that stuck out to me, "When the sun dies and the stars fade from view, Our love will remain real and true". Anyways please review and I hope you enjoy chapter 3 xx :)**

 **Caleb P.O.V**

"I hate hospitals", Caleb thought to himself as he sat in the waiting room.

After I stopped crying, Ashley suggested I have a sleep for awhile. I tried fall asleep, but I couldn't, All I could think about was Hanna, once she was back, safely tucked in my arms then could I could sleep.

But at this time, I guess I'm going to have the sleeping schedule of an angry 2 year old. After giving up on any chance of sleep, I decided to go talk to Ashley. As I reached the bottom of the stairs and began to walk into the kitchen, I saw a dreadful sight.

"Oh fuck" I exclaimed as I saw Ashley lying face down on the floor, Her red hair had fallen out of the tight pony tail it was in and her usual pale skin was now a dark shade of purple.

Now 3 hours later here I was sitting in a cold empty waiting room, waiting for any news on Mrs Marin.

 **Penny P.O.V**

"VANESSA" I scream, trying to find my her. "What", My medium height, Tanned skinned best friend says as she walk around the corner, I looks like she had been taking a nap, Her blue dress was all crinkly and her black hair was in a messy bun.

"Jesse found a girl, he thinks she's been raped". Her cranky look completely disappears and turns her in to a frantic state and runs to get supplies to help this girl Jesse has found.

Vanessa is a doctor. She's also a bit of a workaholic. Jesse and I don't mind though because we know the reason why. It helps her greave.

My thoughts are interrupted as I hear Jesse's car pull in the drive way. I immediately run outside to help him with the girl.

I hold the door open for him as he runs he inside gently placing her on the couch. She looks like a exhausted, like she had been walking for days on end.

I begin to worry as my thoughts drift me back to that dreadful day, Vanessa & I were sitting on the couch worried out of our dam minds, then our worst fears come alive, as Jesse ran the door sobbing, my thoughts are again interrupted by Jesse telling me to search her for any identification.

Vanessa runs in and begins her examination.

 **Toby P.O.V**

Ezra and I are looking down the tunnel, While Emily, Aria & Spencer are getting supplies out of the car.

We spent hours trying to figure out anything that could possibly help Hanna but we can't get anywhere without Caleb's help. As soon as Caleb left the police station with Hanna's Mom the night Hanna disappeared, We all agreed to give Caleb some space, so he could deal with Hanna's disappearance.

The door opens but only Emily & Aria enter. Aria signals me to go outside and check on Spencer.

I go outside and see Spencer leaning against the right side of the car looking up a the stars. "Are you alright Spence" I say walking over to her. There's a minute of silence before I hear "Where is she Toby" she says in a soft tone still looking up at the stars.

"I don't know Spence" I say leaning against the car to look at the nights sky with her.

"When Hanna and I first became friends our favourite thing to do together was to star gaze",

"When all 5 of us would have sleepovers, We'd wait till everyone was a sleep and We'd sneak out side in the middle of the night after to watch the night sky"

"For my 15th birthday she told me my gift was outside and I had to look up", "All I see is stars I told her, Hanna giggled and placed something in my hands" "I looked down and realised she got a star named after me".

"That's really beautiful" I tell her.

She then looks at me her beautiful brown eyes are now filled with tears

"She was the greatest friend I ever had".

She says before I pull her close against my chest. As she lets it all out.

I just hold her, my left arm is wrapped around her waist, while the right is rubbing her back. "Don't cry" I tell her but then I accidentally let three words slip out of my mouth. Three that I haven't told her in a long time.

"I love you".

She stops crying and looks up at me.

We are both staring in to each others eyes, nothing but pure love and adoration in them.

As we begin to lean in I think about all the good times I've had with her,

Our first kiss outside the motel,

When we first said we loved each other

And when we made love to each for the first time.

Just an inch before our lips touch,

My phone rings it's Ezra. His call ends our romantic moment.

She look at me and smiles "Answer it"

I do answer his call but as I hit accept I think to myself

"Dam you Ezra"

My mood instantly changes as Ezra yells worriedly through the phone,

"TOBY YOU NEED TO GET DOWN HERE QUICK"

 **Hanna P.O.V**

I wake up, I feel like I've fallen from a great height, My whole body hurts. The silence in the room is broken by a blond female saying "Guys she's awake".

"Who are you" I scream loudly at her hurting my throat in the process.

She replays calmly "Penny"

I try to sit up but I'm absolutely exhausted. I look down at my body, It looks different now, It looks weak and sore.

Penny squats down in front of me, I can now get a clear look at her face, she is a really beautiful girl, Her eyes are big and green while she has a smaller nose and medium sized lips that have been covered with sparkly pink lip gloss,

"Don't get up sweetheart, You need your rest", It's ok now you're safe here".

I feel as if I can trust this girl.

"Can you help me" I ask her.

"I sure can but for right now you need to help yourself, lie down, close your eyes and get yourself some well deserved worry free sleep".

As soon as she says that I basically pass out, I'm exhausted.

 **Vanessa P.O.V**

I see Penny finish her conversation with the girl on our sofa, I see her eyes close as she drifts back to sleep, "Poor girl" I quietly say out loud.

"Yeah she maybe a poor girl but she's very lucky though".

Jesse says as he comes up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. Jesse is my boyfriend of four years, He is also Penny's brother.

About five minutes ago I finished my examination, I've seen enough rape cases to know how lucky she is, she hasn't been raped.

I did however determine she has had I high dose of Chloroform and Benzodiazepine. I worry for this girls mental state.

Penny walks over to me and gives her diagnosis.

I met Penny 5 years ago at a party, We've been inseparable ever since, She's 28 and I'm 26, She wouldn't like me telling you that though. Penny & I went to college together, I became a doctor and she became a councillor.

"I couldn't really pick up on anything but she really just seems disoriented" she says with concern.

"I'm not surprised, With drugs like that she's lucky to be alive" Jesse says, while staring at the sleeping blond on our couch and sipping his beer.

Later That Night.

 **Penny P.O.V**

"Penelope Rose Drewsifa"!

"Fuck you" I tell Jesse, I hated it when he called me Penelope "What do you want, it's 3 in the morning".

"I have to go the station, Johnny's wife having her baby and they need 12 of us on standby".

My brother is a firefighter, He has been since he was 23 years old. Jesse really takes after our Dad, He's caring, Loyal and very protective. My father was a firefighter as well. As soon as Jesse was old enough to hold a garden hose, My Mom and I both new he would be come a firefighter.

"Why couldn't you just tell Vanessa that" I say annoyed. "She not feeling well" He responds.

A few minutes after Jesse leaves I get out of bed to check on the blond sleeping on our couch. Once I reach the living room I see her, She has opened up the window in the front of our house and to watch the stars

"You like stars" I ask her. She just nods and looks up at the sky "Do you like to look at the night sky when your at home" I say in a relaxing tone "I don't remember" she says sadly.

"Do you remember anything I ask her".


	4. Rapunzel Rapunzel Let Down Your Hair

**Hey it's been a minute since I last updated, The chapter ends a bit awkwardly because I indented it to be longer but I just got stuck at the end and started writing chapter 5 :), I finally decided how I'm going to end the story and it made me realise that A.D and Hanna's relationship is kinda like Severous and Harry's from Harry Potter, A.D truely loves Hanna he's just misunderstood ( He might love her in the way you think though ) but remember Severous tried to protect Harry's dad even though he didn't like him because he loved Harry and Lilly, Will A.D do the same for the people Hanna loves or will he turn complealty evil. Anyway the next chapter will be a 2 month time jump and you will see some character changes, The group is going to be desperate for Hanna at this point that they will do ANYTHING. Please leave a review and enjoy chapter 4 :)**

 **Ezra P.O.V**

"What the fuck are we gonna do, We have no options now, If we keep trying to find Hanna she dies and if we stop trying to find her she'll never come back". Aria says her voice cracking with emotion.

We all had just arrived back at Spencer's house. Very shaken up after what had just occurred.

(Flashback)

I notice Aria signal Toby to go check on Spencer, "Well now we know how A.D climbed up here, Look at the rocks sticking out" Emily says

"Let's go" Aria says. I climb down, Then Aria. Once she reaches the bottom she tells me that Emily's going to wait for Spencer & Toby. We grab our flashlights out if our jacket pockets and shine them down the tunnel. The tunnel is long and dirty.

"Well this is going to be a long walk" I say gleefully trying to lighten the mood, Aria just roles her eyes at me.

We begin our walk down the tunnel, It's dark, cold and I don't know where I'm going. I can't image what it was like for Hanna to come down this alone. She must have been scared out of her mind. "Ezra?" Aria says my name like she's about to ask me something. "Do you think that A.D still has Hanna, I'm mean what if she escaped and is just hiding?"

"It's possible I respond, Hanna's a tough girl but where ever she is I hope someone's taking care of her". I say trying to cheer Aria up.

"Do you think she's still alive?" She says bluntly.

Before I can answer our phones go off at the same time.

We pull them out A.D has sent us a video, We look at each other for reassurance before we press play.

A little girl with long blond hair pops up on the screen.

"Hanna are you exited about turning 2" A familiar voice says.

A two year old version of Hanna turn around,

"Yes Mommy" She says with a cute little giggle.

"Do you like the dress Nannie got you" Ashley askes her.

"I wuv it, Look Mommy I'm Rapunzel" She says showing off her Rapunzel dress and crown.

Hanna look up at her mother with a big smile and says

"I wuv you Mommy"

The video abruptly ends and a message pops up

"If you want her to live I suggest you stop looking- A.D"

We both look up a at each other stunned

"I'm calling Toby, He needs to get down here now".

(Flashback Ends)

"I know we all agreed to give Caleb some space to deal with Hanna's abduction but this is serious, He needs to be here". I say concerned for Hanna's safety.

"I'll call him". Toby says.

 **Caleb P.O.V**

"What did she do to deserve this".

I say to myself while lying on Hanna's bed. I had just arrived back from the hospital, Ashley had a severe heart attack and was now in a coma.

"Why did this happen to Hanna", "She is the kindest human being alive". As I think the I remember everything she has done for me. She let me stay at her house when I was Homeless, She help me find my parents and the best thing she ever did was, She taught me how to love again.

I roll over in her bed to face the door. I notice something sparkling in her bedside table draw. I open the draw to see what it is. It's a photo frame with fake diamonds on it, I can't see what's in the photo because of the darkness. I turn on her bedroom light and realise the photo is of Hanna and I.

It was taken in our New York apartment, In the photo were lying in our bed, Hanna is asleep on my chest her head nuzzled in my neck, While I lye awake watching the content sounds of her breathing. I remember that night.

(Flashback)

"Caleb wake up" A hysterical Hanna says jolting me out of my peaceful sleep.

"What's wrong, Princess". I say in a calming tone, Pulling her against my chest so she can cry it out. I all ready know what's wrong, This was a common occurrence. Hanna had a nightmare about the dollhouse again.

I feel her hot tears falling on my neck, While I rub her back. "It's ok I tell her, You're safe now". I say desperate to calm her down but she doesn't she just continues crying. This goes on for about an hour before she calms down.

"Do you want too talk about it" I ask her, talking about it usually helps her calm down.

She looks up at me and begins to talk "Charlotte was attacking us" is all she can say before the sobs start up again. "Hanna listen" I say, She looks up at me. "You're safe here, I ain't gonna let nobody hurt you, The crazy bitch is in A mental institution".

I say calming her down. She moves closer to me, She rests the left side of her face on my neck, lies her right arm across the to of my chest and swings her right leg in between mine. "Do you want me to play the music" I ask her. She slightly nods as I grab her phone off my bedside table. Hanna and I both have this song on our phones, It's piano music, The song calms her down after nightmares and makes her fall asleep.

"Thanks for looking after me Caleb" she says sleepily.

"It's ok, I love you". I tell her "I love you too" she responds giving me a kiss, Which leads to a make out. Soon the song works and she's fast asleep. I smile at her and grab my phone to take a photo of her adorably sleeping on me. Once I'm done I wrap my left arm around her back, Pulling our naked bodies closer as I let sleep take me away.

(Flashback Ends)

I jolted out of the loving memory as Toby calls.

 **Penny P.O.V**

I grab her as she sobs

"All I remember is waking up in a strange building with a man running away, I didn't know what to do so I just kept walking, "I walked for three days before I was exhausted and collapsed where I guess you guys found me".

I rub her back as she cries. "When was the last time you ate?" I ask her.

"I don't remember" She says the sobs beginning to stop.

"Come on then" I say with my arm rapped around her as we walk to the kitchen together. She sits down on one of the bar stools. I get out all the ingredients to make pancakes, It's early in the morning we might as well have breakfast. Once I finished making breakfast I grab out two plates and cups. I fill the cups with orange juice and put the pancakes on the plates. I hand them to her.

She immediately starts eating I can tell she is very hungry. Once we have finished our breakfast she notices what's on the written on her plate.

"Is that your daughter?" She asks me. On her plate there's a little purple handprint and footprint, Captioned "Sophie Olivia Hayden 7 months".

"Oh no, Sophie is Vanessa's little sister". I say.

"Cute how old is she?" She asks smiling. "Well, She would have just turned 20 a few weeks ago", Listen don't bring Sophie up to Jesse or Vanessa" I say trying to keep my voice down to avoid waking up Vanessa.

"Sure but why?" The blond haired, Blue eyed girls asks me.

"Um lets just say Vanessa and Sophie don't talk anymore". I lie trying to avoid the subject. "Ok" She says picking up on my change of mood.

 **Spencer P.O.V**

"How would A.D even get that video" Caleb says as He, Ezra and Toby re-watch the video on Caleb's laptop. While Emily, Aria and I sit on the couch. "Do you guys think Hanna's doing right now? Aria asks us keeping her voice down to avoid the boys hearing.

"Wanting to come home" Emily says "I can't even imagine what she's going through, Like we were all scared last time but we had each other, She has know one. Emily says breathing heavily as tears form in her eyes.

"Ok um Toby we're going to take Em out side for some fresh air" I say to Toby, He nods agreeing.

Aria and I walk out side with Emily. "Do you want to talk to Ali" I ask her. Ali was let out of the mental hospital last night after the told her she was not crazy.

"No, Let her have a peaceful sleep before she finds out Hanna's missing" Emily says. "What if she's dead" Aria says her lip quivering before tears fall. "Aria" I say trying to calm the situation "No tell me she's not dead" Aria says hysterically crying and screaming.

Emily and I just look down. We want to tell her Hanna's not dead but it's been almost four days now and so many thoughts have gone threw our heads, Including the thought that Hanna's no longer alive. As painful as it think that. -A.D killed Charlotte in one night what if Hanna's suffered the same fate.

"Aria where are you going" I ask as she being to walk away. "HOME" she yells getting in her car. I run inside to go get Ezra, So he can follow her to make sure she's ok.

 **Mary P.O.V**

"She's still alive" I say threw my teeth. Rollins just showed me a security video of Hanna walking out of the church. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO THROW HER OFF THR BELL TOWER AND YOU DIDN'T, THEN YOU SAY SHES OVERDOSED AND NOW SHES WALKING AROUND AND COULD IDENTIFY US AT ANYTIME!" I yell "Mary" He says trying to calm me down.

"No this time I'm going to kill her, Me not you, not Elliot, Me only me".

 **Aria P.O.V**

I arrive back at my house, I can't believe Emily & Spencer think that Hanna's dead. I walk into my house and realise Liam's sitting on my couch. "Hey are you ok" Liam asks me getting off the couch to hug me. I relax into his arms as he rubs my back. All of a sudden I feel his body tense up, Like he's angry at me.

"What wrong" I ask him.

"What the fuck is on your neck" I then realise Ezra left a massive hickey on my neck. "Liam wait, Please let me explain" I beg as he begins to leave "No Aria, You cheated, We are done don't you ever call me again, Liam yells as he leaves my house.

 **Ezra P.O.V**

I see someone driving away from Aria's house, I automatically think A.D might have done something to her, I basic fly my car up her driveway and run inside her house. I find a sobbing Aria in the middle of the floor. I pick her up in my arms ( Bridal Style ) and carry her to the couch.

"What happened" I ask her in a calming voice.

"L-Liam broke up with me and..." She stops talking and begins to sob more. "And" I press her, "Spencer and Emily think Hanna's dead" she finishes crying harder and pushing her head in my neck. I contentedly rub her back as she lets her tears out. Tears that she's had bottled up since Hanna was kidnapped.

"What's wrong with me?" Ow that hurt me, I hate to see Aria doubt herself and this upset, She is the most perfect person in the world and I know I shouldn't be happy but a big part of me was happy when she said her and Liam broke up.

"Aria listen to me". I begin, I tilt her head up at me, she looks at me with tears in her eyes. "Nothing's wrong with you, You're absolutely the most perfect person in the entire world", "Emily and Spencer are just as scared for Hanna's life right now and are just as desperate for reassurance. That's why they couldn't answer you".

"Do you think she's dead?" Aria says. "I'm sorry I can't answer that but Aria you need to know that I will do everything in my power and more to bring her back, Hanna's a tough girl, Knowing her she most likely ripped out a hair extension and strangled -A.D to death" I say, That last comment making Aria giggle.

"I just hope she comes back soon, So we can reunite Flynn & Rapenzul" Aria says. "I agree, Flynn's desperate to get his Rapenzul back". We talk for another 15 minutes before Aria starts yawning, So I carry up her to bed. She falls asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow. I get in behind her and wrap my arm around her waist.

 **Emily P.O.V**

I'm awoken by Spencer's arm hitting me in the face, While she sleeps next to me. After Aria's meltdown last night we all went to Spencer's barn to get some well earned sleep. Spencer and I slept in her bed, While Toby and Caleb slept on opposite ends of Spencer's couch.

I check my phone to see what the time is and Holy fuck it's 12pm. I know the very organised brunette sleeping next to me will not be happy sleeping in this late.

"Spencer wake up" I say shaking her out of her sleep. "What" she says annoyed "It's 12" before I can finish my sentence she practically flies out of bed and into the kitchen."Spencer relax its not a big deal, We went to sleep at 4am" I say laughing at her antics.

 **Hanna P.O.V**

I had a shower and Penny gave me some clothes to wear before she left for work. I decide to look at some of the photos on the wall, There's mainly photos of Penny & Some guy I don't recognise, I assume it's her boyfriend because their kissing in most of the photos. There's also lots of photos of Vanessa & Jesse.

I then come across a photo that says family on the frame. In the photo there's Penny & her boyfriend, Jesse & Vanessa, There's also a girl standing between both couples she looks a lot like Vanessa so I assume it's Sophie.

"What are you doing" A voice breaks the silence. I turn around and realise it's Vanessa, She smiling at me with her long dark hair fanning across her shoulders.

"Just looking at the photos" I say "Cool which ones" she says walking over to me. I show her the one with Penny & her boyfriend. "Aww I took that photo of her and Chris"

"That's the day she got engaged".

"Penny's married" I say confused because of the absent ring on her finger. "Um" Vanessa says looking down.

"Penny & Chris got engaged about 2 years ago, It was so cute they were high school sweetheart but um Chris worked in the army and was killed in action".


	5. All I Need Is You

**Sorry this one is late I thought I uploaded it a few days ago, To the person who said they were confused at the end of the next chapter I will write a short segment to help you, if any of you guys are confused just say so and I'll help anyway thank you for your kind reviews Also Penny's dead fiancé is not based of Tyler Blackburn, I wish I hadn't called him that now I pretty sure I'm going to fix that anyway please leave a review and enjoy :)**

2 Months Later.

 **Penny P.O.V**

"Come on blue eyes" I say trying to wake the sleeping girl. She has been living her for two months and we decided we should give her a nickname so she's not nameless.

Jesse, Vanessa and I have formed a strong bond with her, She's like our baby sister kinda of like Sophie was.

"Fine" She says dramatically throwing the blue sheets off her bed giggling. "So do you like your room I ask her and she gives me morning hugs. Jesse, Vanessa & I converted the study in to a bedroom for her so she won't have to wake up to Vanessa blasting Miley Cyrus every morning and when I say Jesse, Vanessa & I converted the study into a bedroom I mean Jesse & I because all Vanessa did was stare at his abs the whole time.

"Yes I love it" She smiles before walking into the kitchen to meet Vanessa who was making waffles and like I said before was blasting Miley. "I came in like a wrecking ball" Vanessa miserably fails at singing in tune as she slides on her knees to Blue and grabs her hand making her giggle.

I grabbing to remote for the speakers and turn them off. Vanessa looks at me and says "All you ever do is wreck me" changing the lyrics to suit the situation. "Vanessa believe me when I say this I love Miley & everything she stands for but I don't wanna listen to you ruin wrecking ball or any of her other songs"

"Fine" she responds to me faking her anger. "I smell waffles" a messy haired Jesse says walking down the stairs. "Dude you need a hair cut" I tell him.

"Yes you do" Vanessa says in a baby voice "We wouldn't want your dark hair to cover your beautiful brown eyes". Vanessa continues playfully mocking him. I notice Blue hasn't been talking for awhile, once I look at her I realise she had fallen asleep on the sofa.

"Oh god I have to wake her up again" I say. "What's wrong with that" Jesse says confused. "It took me 25 minutes to get her outta bed this morning"

"I can wake Blue up in 3 seconds" Vanessa says smirking. "Good luck" I say egging her on. "Blue Friends is on". She immediately wakes up and turns on the tv.

"Well that's my new alarm clock" I say surprised before I walk upstairs to take a shower.

I enter the bathroom and look the door making sure no one can get in. I slide myself down against the wall with my head in my hands, beginning to cry. This makes me so sad she cant remember anything, she's such a nice girl what did she do to deserve this.

"What am I gonna do Chris" I cry looking upwards.

 **Alison P.O.V**

"Ali calm down" Elliot says trying to comfort me. I got out of the mental institution a few months after they told me I wasn't crazy anymore but I still am, Hanna being gone is making crazy again.

"No I can't calm down, THIS IS THE WORST FUCKING DAY IN MY LIFE" I scream at him as the tears come out. "Ali I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong" He says concerned.

"They've stopped looking for Hanna". I cry out. Spencer had just called me about five minutes ago to tell me the dreadful news.

"How could they just stop looking for her she was kidnapped, she didn't run away, she didn't leave with anyone, she was kidnapped in plain sight. Gone. Why would they just stop looking for her isn't it their duty to Protect people, their cops, someone could be hurting her in ways that are to horrible to imagine and know they are just going to add her to the list of missing people that never come home" I collapse on the floor.

"Baby, she'll come back, there wasn't a body found or anything so that means she could still be alive. Someone knows something". He holds me close.

"Elliot if she's never found what will happen to her, is she just expected to live out the rest of her days hidden from everything, never having a life, all she will do I serve her kidnapper, what if she gets fucking Stockholm syndrome and marries her kidnapper, has his kids, leaving behind everything and everyone she once loved". I say.

"What will I do"

"You and the others keep looking" He says.

 **Caleb P.O.V**

"Hehe look mommy, I can feed the duckies" A six year old Hanna says while I sit on her couch and watch her baby videos. I can't believe she's been gone two months. Two months without that smile, two months without that laugh, two months without her love. I know I went years without any of those things but -A was gone then and I knew she was safe but now I don't know if she's safe, I don't know if she's ok, I don't know if she's even alive.

I leave the couch to walk upstairs into her room, I practically fall on her bed with exhaustion, I stayed awake all last night worrying but can you blame me Hanna's been gone for two months now. Sleep is one of the the many thing I've been missing since she's been gone, showering, eating, I've only talked to a few people in the last few months Aria, Spencer, Emily, Ezra, Toby, Jason, Mike, Mona, Alison and her fucking annoying husband.

If my mother or father call, I just don't pick up what are they gonna do, tell me she's ok and she'll be back, no I heard that sugar coated crap from everyone, I grew up rough, I don't need someone to sugar coat it for me.

What I need is for Hanna to come back, that's all I'm fucking asking for, just her, her life, her safety, her love, her hugs, her kisses, her everything. That's all I need is that too much to ask.

Why couldn't they take me instead, she didn't deserve this, she is the most beautiful person in the world inside and out. I mean she took me off the streets and gave me a home, and what did she ask for in return absolutely nothing. I deserved this, I should been taken away from everything and everyone I loved and she really proved she loved me right before she was taken.

Suddenly I see a vision of Hanna entering the bedroom, she is smiling and walking towards me, giving me a tight hug and then a lingering kiss in my lips. She urges me to lye down on my back so she can rest her head on my chest.

The vision quickly ends as my phone rings.

 **Spencer P.O.V**

"My Mom trying everything to keep the search going" I say to Emily & Toby. "How did Ali react when you told her" Em asks me concerned "She hung up" we all look down sadly.

"What Hanna going to do when's she comes back and her moms still in a coma" Emily says sadly. Ashley is still in a coma and Caleb is legally responsible for her since Hanna is the only biological family she has left.

"I don't know" I say hugging my friend as she cries, "I should've gone with her to the Lost Woods, maybe I could've stopped A.D from kidnaping her". I can't even give Em an answer so Toby and I just hold Emily between us and we all cry for Hanna.

 **Ezra P.O.V**

I'm dreading telling Aria the news Spencer had called and said 5 minutes ago, Aria is having a good day and I don't wanna ruin it, not a good happy cheerful day but an except able one for someone who's friends has been missing for the last few months. She didn't have many of those.

I walk up stairs and see Aria standing in the bathroom straightening her hair and applying make up. "You going out today" I ask her preparing to lead up to the news on Hanna.

She turns around, looks at me and says "Ezra, for the past few months I've barley gotten out of bed or done anything normal but today I'm just getting dressed and doing my makeup so I can go and watch tv in our apartment you specifically rented after Toby above The Brew so if you ever get tired when your writing coffee isn't two far away" she finishes out of breath.

"What's wrong" she says walking up to me. "You might wanna sit down" I say while guiding her to sit on our bed. "Spencer just called me and told me tha-"

"They've stopped looking for Hanna, haven't they" she interrupts me with tears in her eyes threatening to fall at any given moment. I just look down feeling her sadness. Aria just wraps her arms around me and cries, cries and cries. It's not long till I join her with my tears.


	6. I Can't Even Imagine

**Hello again, I finally finished the recap, In this chapter the will be an important flashback and a return of some old friends. Enjoy & please review, your reviews give me life :)**

 **Lystoneflaritzahollyhaleb4ever - Penny, Vanessa & Jesse should take her to the police but they don't because Hanna doesn't want to leave them because they make her feel safe and she highly trusts all three of them, She also doesn't want to be found because of her kidnapping She only trusts Penny, Vanessa & Jesse and she is scared if she goes to the police someone will pretend to know her so they can claim her and kidnap her again. It also lengthens the story and I creates desperation for the liars & the boys with having her gone for a really long time. Also if Hanna is found she won't remember Caleb or anyone else from her past life so Penny, Vanessa & Jesse will be a huge comfort for Hanna and they will become a big part of the story, they also really want to help & protect her because no one did that for Sophie when she needed help and they have their own reasons to not trust police which you will learn later and remember you can never trust police in pretty little liars :)**

Later that same day.

 **Toby P.O.V**

"What did the doctors say" I ask Caleb. We are all standing in Hanna's kitchen. Ezra called a group meeting after the search for Hanna was called of a few hours ago.

"They said I might wanna start contacting the funeral home because Ashley's been out for so long they don't think she's going to wake up" He replies.

"What did you tell them", I ask him again.

"I told them to keep her on life support because she will pull through".

Our conversation is interrupted as Ali gets a text from Jason telling her to turn on the news. We turn on the TV in Hanna's kitchen.

"The search for Hanna Marin may have been called off but this case has taken another twisted turn, A sighting of the missing girl was reported last night, after video footage surfaced of a girl who looks similar to Hanna walking out of our church, the night of her disappearance. Although the girl in the video matches Hanna's description Detective Tanner says "it's not enough to prove anything and the search is still being discontinued". The reporter says.

"Fuck you Tanner, What the Fuck" Aria yells at the screen. Then the video footage plays and we see Hanna walk out of the church and up the road.

"That's her" Ezra yells shocked. "We have to goto the church" I say looking at everyone. "We can't" Spencer say and continues "Even though they've stopped looking they're still going to investigate the church, so it's blocked of to the public"

"Then we'll break in, tonight" Caleb says.

 **Vanessa P.O.V**

Penny & Jesse left for work a few hours ago so it's just me and Blue at home. Blue is adorable she reminds me of my little sister Sophie, they both have that sweet little personality but don't let that fool you they can be very sassy and have some hilarious one liners.

Blue & I are cleaning the house, I'm vacuuming & she's dusting. I'm beginning to worry about her even more, Myself & Jesse's bedroom is next to her's and last night we heard her screaming in her sleep.

"Blue, did you sleep well last night" I ask her. "No, not really that probably why I was falling asleep and breakfast" She says giggling.

"Did you have a bad dream" I say. She looks down and says quietly "Why would you think that".

I put my arm on her back "Jesse & I heard you screaming in your sleep".

"I dreamt that You, Penny & Jesse were kidnapped and I couldn't find you" she says crying. I hug her and tell say none of us will ever leave you, we'll always be there for you.

"I can't even imagine if someone took you, I don't know what I would do, those poor families who are missing their loved ones, I can't imagine what they're going through" she says.

 **1 am.**

 **Caleb P.O.V**

We just arrived at the church, we took two cars Myself, Ezra & Aria in one and Toby, Spencer, Emily & Ali in the other. We parked behind the church and snuck in through an open window.

The church is dark and scary, I can't imagine how my baby felt when she was here alone.

We look around with our flashlights there is nothing out of the ordinary but the thing is Hanna was kidnapped two months ago, the church would've been cleaned multiple times by now. As we progress through the church isle we reach the stairs that Charlotte would've been brought up before she was killed.

As I expected Ali freaked out and wouldn't go up, so Emily stayed down there with her. The remainder of us climb the creaky old stairs to the bell tower. The silence is broken when Toby's phone rings "Who is it" Ezra says "Yvonne" He's says annoyed. "Is you ex girlfriend ever gonna leave you alone" Aria says. Since they broke up over a month ago she won't stop relentlessly calling him everyday. "That's is when we get out of here I'm changing my fucking number" Toby says as we reach the top of the tower.

I shine my flashlight around a few times until I notice something sparkling in the corner. I walk over and realise what it is. Never in my life have I been so happy to see Hanna's engagement ring. Aria leans down to pick it up but Spencer stops her before she touches it because we need to leave it for the police to find, then hopefully they'll reconsider their decision to discontinue Hanna's search party.

"So Hanna was here, we finally have something to go on with" I say happily as we all group hug. The happy moment is broken as we here two screams down stairs

"Guys help, we're not alone in here"

 **Vanessa P.O.V**

I keep replaying what Blue said earlier in my mind as I'm lying in bed, resting my head on my sleeping boyfriends chest. "I can't imaging what they're going throudgh". It brings me back to that horrible memory from three years ago.

 ** _Flashback_**

"Sophie you're being stupid" I yell at my 17 year old sister.

"Vanessa, just because you're 6 years older than me doesn't mean you can treat me like a fucking baby" She yells back at me.

"I'm only treating you like a baby because you're acting like one, Sophie our parents abandoned us when I was 7 and you were 1. When I turned 18 I made sure I was legally responsible for you, I could've just gone out and partied but no I stayed home and worked to raise my 12 year old sister, to make sure she was safe, to make sure she was fed, to make sure she was clothed, to make sure she was warm and most importantly to make sure she was loved. When I was seven I made sure to get a baby hand print & foot print, to bring into class so she would have one unlike Me and now I'm working three dead end jobs and 60 hours just to make sure she can go to a good school and have a good home.

And this is how you repay me, you spend all the money I give you for school on drugs, you're dropping out of the school I'm paying $16,000 a year to send you too, you sneak random guys over here every night, you leave for days on end and I can't find you. I shout even louder back at her.

"Well did you ever consider maybe I don't want to go to school or maybe I don't want to live a prissy prim life like you do". She yells back at me, her facial expression is indicating that she even knows that what she's saying is stupid. The screaming match has gotten so loud now that I don't even realise that Penny & Jesse are at the top of the stairs.

"Ok Sophie if you don't goto school what are you going to do, we don't have a family business that you can join, so are you just going to live on the streets for the rest of your life addicted to drugs and selling your body to buy more, also we don't live a prissy prim life, My life revolves around you and keeping you safe, that's it. I finish.

"You used to sell your body Vanessa" she says back at me, trying to win the argument she knows she's already lost.

"Oh gee, I was unaware of that, yes I was a stripper at 16 but do you wanna know why"?

"Why" she says back at me.

"Because young lady unlike you I didn't have someone, to put a roof over my head, feed me, keep me warm, put me through school, unlike you who has me to do everything for her". I continue.

"You know what fine if I'm such a problem for you I'll leave" she says walking towards the door and grabbing the handle threatening to walk out.

"Go ahead then, try to make it on your own" I say.

"Fine I will" she says walking out and slamming the door behind her.

Jesse runs down the stairs and wraps his arms around me as I start crying while Penny leaves to try and catch up with Sophie.

 ** _Flashback Ends_**

 **Emily P.O.V**

"It's ok Ali" I comfort her in my arms.

Suddenly we both scream as we see two people run out from behind the piano

"Guys help, were not alone in here"

Everyone runs back down the stairs to reach us. The boys chase after them and we all shine our lights on them.

"What the fuck are you two doing here" Spencer says.

"The same thing you are, trying to find Hanna" Mona says out of breath.

"And since when were you two back together" Aria says looking at Mona & Her little brother.

"3 months" Mike answers is frustrated older sister. "Why were you hiding" Caleb asks them annoyed. "Because all we want to do is find Hanna and I didn't want you guys to think we were up to no good when we're not" Mona says clearly getting upset over the absence of blond best friend".

"Well all that's here is Hanna's engagement ring" Toby says.

"We already know that" Mike snaps at Toby.

"You're gonna have to leave empty handed now because Emily & Ali screaming probably woke up the whole dam neighbourhood thanks to you". Toby snaps right back at him.

Mona rolls her eyes at her boyfriend and Toby's antics "We're not leaving empty handed, we already cleared this place out and we left her ring there, where we found it on purpose".

"What do you mean, you cleared this place out?" Ezra says to his former students.

"We found this" Mona says holding up a damaged USB with Hanna's name scribbled on it.

 **Well what did you think of that one, this was actually my favourite chapter to write, Poor Vanessa I promise Sophie isn't always that mean, here's the recap of my other chapters plus some facts and important notes about the story anyway please leave a review they encourage me to continue this story :) P.S I changed Tyler's name (Penny's dead fiancé) to Chris so you won't think he looks like Tyler Blackburn, Chris is actually a blond. I will recap this chapter in chapter 7.**

Recap

 ** _Chapter 1:_**

\- Hanna is kidnapped and loses her memory.

\- A.D cares about Hanna (A.D is a bi polar sometimes he hates her but most of the time her likes her and would never even dream of hurting her).

 ** _Chapter 2:_**

-Caleb breaks down of Hanna's kidnapping.

-Spencer & Caleb break up (Mentioned).

-Emily Aria Spencer Toby & Ezra have a group meeting and they try to figure out what why Hanna could've been taken.

-A.D convinces Elliot & Mary that Hanna is dead.

-Ashley has a heart attack.

-You meet Jesse as he finds and saves Hanna.

 ** _Chapter 3:_**

-Ashley is in a coma.

-You meet Penny & Vanessa as they examine Hanna.

-Spoby has a moment.

-Vanessa discovers Hanna was drugged with chloroform and Benzodiazapene the night of her kidnapping.

-Penny says the drugs have caused Hanna to be disorientated.

-Penny asks Hanna if she remembers anything.

 ** _Chapter 4:_**

-While exploring the tunnel Hanna was kidnapped in, A.D sends a baby video of Hanna and threats to kill her (Although A.D wouldn't kill her but Mary & Elliot would).

-Caleb finds an old photo of Hanna sleeping on him and has a flashback to when he took that photo.

-Hanna tells Penny all she remembers is waking up in the Rosewood Church (Hanna doesn't know it's the Rosewood Church) with a man running away from her and walking for three days till she passed out from exhaustion.

-Penny tells Hanna about Sophie (Vanessa little sister) and how Sophie & Vanessa no longer talk.

-Aria freaks out about not knowing if Hanna is alive.

-Mary says she's going to kill Hanna.

-Liam breaks up with Aria and Ezra comforts her, Ezra & Aria get back together.

-We learn that Penny's fiancé (Chris) died (He was a soldier).

 ** _Chapter 5:_**

-There was a two month time jump.

-Penny, Vanessa & Jesse nickname Hanna "Blue Eyes or Blue" (They don't know her name is Hanna)

-Hanna now has a bedroom in their old study.

-Emily Aria Spencer Alison Toby & Ezra break Down about Hanna.

-Ashley is still in a coma.

-Caleb watches baby videos of Hanna and wishes A.D has taken him instead.

-The police have discontinued the search for Hanna.

 ** _Facts_**

\- Jesse & Penny are brother and sister with a two year age gap Penny 28, Jesse 26

\- Jesse & Penny last name is Drewsifa (I don't know how I thought of that one haha) Penelope Rose Drewsifa & Jesse Ryan Drewsifa.

\- Vanessa is 26.

-Vanessa and Penny have been best friends for five years.

-Vanessa & Jesse have been dating for four years.

\- Vanessa has a younger sister called Sophie Olivia Hayden but they no longer talk.

\- Vanessa full name is Vanessa Melody Hayden.

\- Penny's fiancé died (I've changed his name to Chris)

 ** _Notes_**

-When Mary & Elliot call A.D "A.D" they are actually calling him by his actual name but I'm not writing it because I don't want to spoil his identity.


	7. But She Never Did Come Home

**I'm sorry I don't give Hanna a lot of POVs it's just really hard to write her without her memory or any of the others, that's why i write her in Penny's ,Vanessa's & Jesse's .  
**

 **Hanna P.O.V**

I was sitting in the living room watching Adventure Time, A few hours ago Penny left for work and Vanessa is up stairs sleeping, so I only have Jesse till he goes to work then I can annoy Vanessa haha.

I'm sad today, I miss my home even though I don't remember where my home is or whose in it but I sure do miss it.

"Hey Blue", Jesse says walking into the living room. "Jesse" I say running up to give him a hug. He asks me if I slept better than last night, I tell him I slept well. I think telling Vanessa about my nightmare helped me.

"Oh you're watching Adventure Time, this is the episode where you find out Marcy was like a daughter to the Ice King but he doesn't remember her now. "DUDE SPOILERS" I yell at him jokingly.

"Sorry Penny, Vanessa & I used to watch Adventure Time with Sophie when she was here and we know every episode" He tells me smiling thinking of the happy memory.

I finally get up the courage to ask the question that has been pondering my mind for the last two months now. "Jesse, Why don't Vanessa & Sophie talk anymore?"

He looks at me, sighs & wraps an arm around my shoulder "Blue, You can ask her if you want but trust me you don't want to know".

 **Penny P.O.V**

"See you next week Leah" I say as my patient walks out the door finishing her appointment. I look out the window and notice it's snowing outside. It brings me back to a sad memory of Sophie from the last time we ever saw her.

 ** _Flashback_**

"Wait Sophie come back" I yell running up the street trying to find her, it's been 16 minutes since she ran away and said she was never coming back. The snow is falling heavily on my bare arms as I was only in my pjs.

I have to stop running I'm exhausted. I pull out my phone and call Chris he's visiting his parents for a few days before he goes back to the army.

"Hey Penny" he says. "Chris I need your help" I say as soon as he finishes saying my name. His happy tone goes away and changes into a worried one.

"Baby, what's wrong"

"Vanessa & Sophie just had a massive falling out and she ran away, you're really close with her do you know where she would go?" I say beginning to cry, it's very cold outside and Sophie doesn't have a jacket on.

"Sorry, Pens I don't know but you need to call the police, they will find her and I'll come home as fast as I can".

 ** _Flashback Ends_**

"But she never did come home".

 **Caleb P.O.V**

After the events of last night everyone went home but Emily & Alison stayed in Hanna's guest bedroom because they were still pretty shaken up, even though it was just Mike & Mona. I spent all last night trying to crack the USB Mike & Mona gave me.

"Caleb, you need to sleep" Emily says walking into the kitchen with her hair in a messy bun. "I can't sleep until I crack this, Its going to be really hard because someone stepped on it". I tell her.

"Caleb, I know you want to find Hanna but you need rest, the others will be here in a few hours and we don't want you falling asleep".

"Fine" I tell her realising she won't let this go.

 **Spencer P.O.V**

"Toby I love you but fuck off" I say to him sleepily has he tries to get me out of bed by hitting me with a pillow. "You need to get up" He says tracing my jawline with his finger.

"No I don't, I need sleep, thanks to you".

"Oh I'm sorry Spencer, I thought you wanted to be up all last night and then again in the morning " Toby's says winking at me about our bedtime activities.

 **Alison P.O.V**

I walk in to Hanna's kitchen to see Emily making some spaghetti, "Jason called" I say happily "He's coming down tomorrow".

"Thats great, we haven't seen Jason in ages", she responds smiling. "Ali, can you get the sauce please". As I grab it I notice how it smells weird, she takes it from me our hands touch for a split second sending fireworks threw our bodies, reminding us of last night.

 ** _Flashback_**

"It wasn't your fault Ali" Em says trying to comfort me about Charlottes death, we're sitting on the guest bed in Hanna's house, while Caleb is down stairs trying to crack the USB, I'm crying into her chest while she rubs my back.

"It is my fault Em, I'm the reason she's dead" i cry harder onto her. "I promise you it's not" She says placing her hand under my chin trying to get me to look up at her.

"Emily it is, it's my fault Charlotte was murdered and it's my fault they've taken Hanna" I yell standing up.

"Ali, calm down". She says standing up as well. "Don't be ridiculous, you know it's not your fault for Charlotte's murder or Hanna's kidnapping, so tell me what's really upsetting you". She's says her eyes begging me to tell her the truth.

"Elliot left me for someone else". I say finally letting the truth out but I still do feel responsible for Charlotte & Hanna.

"Oh baby I'm sorry" she says taking my hands in her's and hugging me.

 ** _Flashback Ends_**

Once she opens the sauce the smell really hits us, we almost throw up. She pours it out into the Sink and turns on the water. I grab Em and make her walk into the bathroom.

We puke our guts out.

One we're back in the kitchen, I almost slip because the sink has blocked and its now flooding the kitchen. Emily runs over to turn off the water, she gasps "Mrs Marin's heart medication".

 **Vanessa P.O.V**

"Nessa, wake up" I hear Blue say.

"I thought Jesse was hanging out with you" I ask her, I know I should be mad at her for waking me but I can't she's utterly adorable.

"He had to goto work" she says with a funny childlike accent.

She continues "Gotta get the money for Nessa & baby" she says still with her weird accent looking down at my small stomach.

My bump is tiny right now because I'm only 2 months.

"Can I feel" she says.

"Yea" I say pushing down the blankets, she places her hands on my stomach.

Blue makes a frowning face and says "I can't feel anything make it grow faster".

"I don't think I can Blue" i say giggling at her hilarity.

"Well it's Jesse's kid so I don't think you'll have to wait long, fuck that must of hurt going in". She says making me laugh so hard I almost pee. "Oh you're a special one Blue" I say pulling her under the blankets to cuddle with me.

 **2** **hours later.**

 **Still Vanessa P.O.V**

"Blue do you miss your home" I ask her empathetically, our conversation has shifted to more serious topics than two hours ago. "Yea but I don't remember anything about it, I feel like a massive part of me is missing" She tells me sadly. "It's ok sweetheart we all miss someone". I respond by rubbing her back.

"Do you miss Sophie".

I'm shocked that she brought up Sophie no one ever talks about her in front of me, I guess it's because they don't want to upset me but I can handle talking about her, actually it's more upsetting having people pretend she never existed.

"Of course I miss her, why would you think that?" I ask her curiously. I'm not mad at her but they way she said it makes me believe that she may of accidentally picked up from Penny or Jesse that I don't like Sophie, which is completely false.

"Because Penny said you don't talk anymore, so I just assumed you didn't like her" she says looking down "I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought her up".

"No it's fine Blue" I say calmly to her I continue to tell her the story of Sophie.

"We got into a fight about her not going to school, being addicted to drugs, bringing strange guys over here and running away for days on end". "She was becoming our mother".

"Our parents abandoned us when I was 7 and she was 1. Our grandparents looked after us until we were 3 & 9 before they died, then we had no family left so we were placed foster care, that wasn't so bad until they split us up".

"How long were you apart for" Blue asks rubbing my back.

"Till I was old enough to be legally responsible for her, I always new I wanted to take care of her, when I was 16 I became a stripper, I didn't want to do it but I need money to take care of myself and eventually her as well".

"It was all worth it when I say her face, she ran up to me and gave the biggest hug from that day on I promised myself I would never let anyone hurt her again, that hug felt so good I waited 9 years for it".

"What amazes me is that our parents were so evil but I don't know how they managed to create someone that good". I say getting misty eyed. I continue.

"But I knew she would have problems as a teen after all being our parents child and childhood trauma, I new looking after her would be a difficult task". "At 16 that's when the problems started the drinking, smoking, running away etc".

"One night we had a massive fight and she never came back, Penny searched for her for hours and hours but with no luck, Jesse called the police and they eventually did find her".

"Then why don't you talk to her?" Blue asks confused.

"I can't" I tell her.

"Yes you can, this happened three years ago you're both older now, you miss her so much and I guarantee she misses you too, she's the only biological family you have left". Blue says passionately.

"Blue, she's dead now".

She just looks at me shocked and sympathetically.

I continue "After she ran away her boyfriend,if you could call him that, picked her up and drove her to Arizona where they lived for two months, until they broke up and he left but she stayed, her report says she tried to come back to me by hitch hiking, she almost got home, she was halfway between Rosewood and here but she was exhausted, a cop drove past and picked her up".

"Why didn't she make it back here then?" Blue asks me puzzled.

"That cop raped & murdered her".

Blue loses it and starts crying but I continue talking "They found her body beside the rode, not even hidden". I say chocking up.

"Blue, there's one more thing" I tell her.

"What is it" she says in between sobs.

"That's where Jesse found you".

 ** _Recap Chapter 6:_**

\- The call Caleb got was from the hospital, they don't think Ashley will make it and wanted to take her off life support but Caleb refused.

\- There was a sighting of Hanna leaving the church the night she was kidnapped (It's they same video Elliot showed Mary in Chapter 4).

\- Tanner made the decision to discontinue the search for Hanna (The search could continue but it's her decision even the the girl in the video is clearly Hanna)

\- Hanna had a nightmare about Jesse, Vanessa & Penny being kidnapped.

\- Yvonne & Toby broke up during the time jump (Mentioned).

\- The Liars + Toby, Ezra & Caleb break into the church.

\- Caleb finds Hanna's engagement ring at the top of the bell tower.

\- Vanessa had a flashback of the last time she saw Sophie.

\- Vanessa & Sophie fought before she died :(

\- The Liars + The Boys thought they were being attacked in the church but it was only Mike & Mona.

\- Mike & Mona got back together about a month before Hanna's kidnapping (Mentioned).

\- Mike & Mona found a damaged USB in the church with Hanna's name scribbled on it.

 **Well there it is the story of Sophie, writing this chapter kinda reminded me of chapter two, fun fact I actually had to change chapter two before I posted it because it was too dark and then I accidentally left a spoiler in it so I had to delete it and re write a section again lol. I also forgot to mention in the last chapter that Spencer & Toby got back together during the two month time jump and that Vanessa's pregnant (Her pregnancy will not be a big part of the story) Anyway right now might be a good time to go and re read some of my first few chapters because A lot is going to happen soon. Sorry A.D, Mary & Elliot haven't been around for a while but they've been busy. P.S As I'm writing this my dog is sleep barking next to me :)**

 **I hope you enjoyed and leave a review xx**


	8. How Could They Take Her

**This isn't my best work but this is more of a filler chapter**

 **I hope you like it anyway leave a review xx**

 **Caleb P.O.V**

"So A.D tried to kill Mrs Marin" Alison says stunned. "No he just wanted to make spaghetti with pills instead of meatballs" Emily says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well what are we going to do now" Ali asks me.

"Try and crack this USB" I tell her.

"How far have you gotten" Em asks.

"Far enough to know that there's a few files but they're pretty damaged".

 **The Next Day**

 **Ezra P.O.V**

"Does it get annoying doing that everyday" I ask Aria about her makeup.

"Yes but oh well" She responds back giggling.

"I bet I could do it faster" I say jokingly.

"Baby" she says walking up to me putting her hands on my shoulders. "If you did my makeup even at normal speed I'd look like Miranda Sings". "Now hurry up and put your shirt on we have shit to do". She says walking away smiling.

"What shit do we have to do" I asks her confused.

"We have to pick up Spencer & Toby and take them to Hanna's house, Mike, Mona & Jason are going to be there as well. I wanna go buy flowers to put in Ashley's room at the hospital and I need coffee".

"Do we have to pick up Spencer & Toby" I say annoyed.

"Why don't you want to" she laughs already knowing the answer.

"Because I've already seen them making Spencer & Toby Jr., Once I don't wanna see it again".

"Ezra, I promise to knock on every door and window in their house to avoid that situation again" she says giggling.

 **Emily P.O.V**

"I can't believe you fixed the sink without vomiting" I say to Caleb. The sink had become blocked after some of Ashley's medication had gone down the pipes.

"Why's that so hard to believe" he says smiling. "Because Hanna's said you had a weak stomach" I say.

"I don't have a weak stomach, I delivered a baby once".

"You delivered a baby" Ali yells shocked as she walks down the stairs her hair still wet from her shower.

"Oh it was Hanna and I's third week living in New York our neighbour was pregnant. Hanna had just left for work and I heard our neighbour screaming, so I went over there to make sure she was ok and I ended up delivering her son on their couch" He says calmly.

"Oh then who did Hanna say had a weak stomach".

"Hanna was talking about the time she had dinner with Spencer and Toby at Spencer's parents house, Spencer didn't realise it was that time of the month and she bleed threw her pants which hilariously caused Toby to throw up in the sink and then faint".

Ali said giggling at the thought.

"Oh I wish I was there for that" Caleb says laughing.

"Wish you were there for what?" Toby says walking in with Spencer, Aria & Ezra. "Nothing man not a dam thing" Caleb says laughing while walking up the stairs to take a shower.

 **1 Hour Later**

 **Mona P.O.V**

The Girls and I were currently in Ashley's hospital room, Spencer brought her laptop which contained videos of Hanna as a child. I had read somewhere that people in coma's like to hear sounds of there loved ones.

We were watching a video of Hanna when she was four, she is dancing with her best friend Lacey and their babysitter, a boy he was maybe about fourteen. They were all holding hands and spinning in a circle.

Hanna giggling made us all tear up, how could they take her.

The silence is broken when we all get a text from the boys

"We're In".

 **Penny P.O.V**

Vanessa, Blue & I were all at the mall. Despite the fact that Jesse had pointed out the baby isn't even fully formed yet, we all insisted that He or She needs their own wardrobe, he's probably just worried we might have a room of baby clothes to use as a pool.

I love shopping but apparently not as much as Blue & Vanessa who had already filled up an entire cart on onesies alone in the five minutes I left to go to the bathroom.

"Are you both having quintuplets" I laugh walking back to them.

Blue responds with confident "Yes".

"Vanessa have you thought of any names yet" I ask her.

"If it's a boy please don't call him Drew, I don't want to have to pick my nephew up from daycare and ask for Drew Drewsifa".

"Haha, no if it's a boy we're naming him Mason Ryan Drewsifa" she responds smiling before going back to look at baby clothes. I don't let it show but Vanessa & Jesse calling their son Mason Ryan makes me a little chocked up because that was our Dads name. Our dad past away a year ago. I miss him so much. Blue breaks the moment by asking what if it's a girl.

"If it's a girl then her name will be Layla Sophie Drewsifa".

"Aww that's cute" Blue says before we group hug. "Hey you what would be a good idea" Vanessa says pausing for a moment while Blue and I say what. "Since its only 12:30 we go and pick up Jesse and to go see Mom" she finishes. Vanessa calls Jesse & I's parents Mom & Dad since she is like a daughter to them. She was also very heart broken when Dad died, He was the only father she ever really new.

"Yes thats great idea" I say pushing the cart, happy to be going to visit my mom and also not letting Vanessa & Blue spend anymore money.

 **Caleb P.O.V**

"Should we look at them" Jason says nervously. I nervously click the first one.

The first file is a baby video of Hanna, The baby video A.D sent to Ezra & Aria when they were n the tunnel. The second file is another baby video of Hanna except this time she looks to be only a few hours old. We watch the video until the end before clicking on the last file.

This time it's not a video it's just audio, We recognise a voice, Jessica's voice but she's dead so that means it's Mary's

"Hanna, WHY DID YOU KILL CHARLOTTE" We here her yell. Then we hear a heartbreaking sound Hanna crying and screaming before she can talk the audio ends and a message pops up.

WE WARNED YOU -A.D.

We are all crying, Then Emily says "There's only one person who would have access to those videos"

"Jordan".

 **Hanna P.O.V**

"Hey Mom" Jesse says walking into his childhood home, I see a woman sitting in the living room watching Tv, She looks to be around 5'3, Thin, Long dark hair and beautiful brown eyes. Like Penny's. I can tell right away that Jesse definitely got his night from his Dad.

"Hey Jesse" she says smiling "Whose this" she says smiling at me. "Oh this is our friend Blue"

"Nice too meet you Mrs Drewsifa" I say placing my hand out for her to shake. "Oh don't be silly darling this isn't a business meeting in this house we hug" she says wrapping her arms around me, making me giggle "Oh and please call me Jenny".

"I'm gonna go help the girls with the stuff" Jesse says walking outside. "So is Blue your first name" she asks friendly.

"It just a nickname" I smile. "It suits you, you have very beautiful eyes" she says. Vanessa walks inside carrying only one bag while Jesse & Penny carry the remaining fifteen bags placing them down on the coffee table "You couldn't of helped" Penny yells at Vanessa jokingly.

"I'm so fucking pregnant" Vanessa yells back at Penny jokingly while rubbing her bump. "Penny, that's nothing when I was pregnant with you I'm made your father carry me everywhere because I was just too tired to walk" she says using air bunny's for the last part. Making us all crack up.

 **Elliot P.O.V**

"Oh Mary" I say.

"Did it work, did they take the bait" She asks excitedly.

"Oh yes but there's something else".

"What is it" she says giving me her full attention.

"I know where Hanna is".

 **Recap Chapter 7**

\- Penny has a flashback of Sophie.

\- Spencer & Toby got back together (During the 2 month jump)

\- Ali feels responsible for Charlotte & Hanna.

\- Elliot left Ali for someone else (Lol only a few hours after he comforted her, He only broke up with her because he didn't need her anymore)

\- Mary hid Ashley's heart medication in the spaghetti sauce (Hoping that it would poison Hanna)

\- Vanessa pregnant (She got pregnant at the start of the 2 month jump)

\- Vanessa tells Hanna that Sophie was raped & murdered by a cop and they found her body where Jesse found Hanna (No wonder they don't trust police).

 **Uh oh is Hanna still safe, Haha Ezra always interrupts things and Toby's weak stomach. Aww Caleb delivered a baby. Jordan's back.**

 **I hope you enjoyed leave a review xx**


	9. As I'll Ever Be

**I hope you enjoy chapter 9 please leave a review and enjoy xx.**

 **Emily P.O.V**

 ** _3am_**

"Are you still sad about Elliot" I ask Alison as we are sitting on her bed.

"Not really" She responds shaking her head and looking at me.

"Why" I say confused. If I married someone and they left me I would be devastated.

"Because I love someone else, someone who is infinity better, someone whose kind, someone whose smart, someone whose beautiful".

"Who Ali?" I ask while looking at her.

She crashes her lips against mine, i immediately kiss her back with equal passion, kiss last for a long time before she pulls away and looks into my eyes.

"You".

 **A.D P.O.V**

 ** _3pm_**

"Have we got everything we need A.D" Mary asks packing the car.

"Yes we're ready" I say enthusiastically but on the inside I'm not enthusiastic, I'm terrified. They're going to hurt Hanna, I can't believe I helped them find her, I was trying to keep her hidden.

I have a lot of love for Hanna but not in the way you think.

 **Jesse P.O.V**

 ** _5pm_**

"Jesse are you ok" My beautiful girlfriend asks me. I'm sitting in our bedroom looking through an old photo album of Sophie.

"Yea I'm alright it's just a sad day" I tell her as she listens attentively, today is a sad day it's the day I found Sophie.

 ** _Flashback_**

"Chris are you coming back soon" I ask my sisters fiancé as I drive home from visiting my mother, I can't believe it's been a year, a year ago Sophie disappeared without a trace.

"I wish I could man but I won't be back for a while, I know how much she'll need me today" He responds disappointedly.

"Alright see you later" I say before hanging up. I continue driving down the long stretch of road, the road gives you a haunting feeling, it's empty, it's secluded from everything, it just feels sad.

As I continue driving down into the abyss something catches my eye, it's getting dark now so I can't really see what it is,

I brush it of and continue driving but as soon as it's behind me back in the distance I get chills something is telling me to drive back, I turn my car around.

When I arrive I realise what it is, a body. A young girl maybe 18, her body is covered in bruises, she is lying on her stomach so I flip her over, sheer horror hits me, it's Sophie.

I can't believe it, I run back to my car to call 911 but I can't even press the numbers my hands are shaking and sweating to much, I give up and cry, I begin drape myself over her chest bawling my eyes out.

As soon as my head hits her chest something shocks me, I try to scream but I can't, I realise, she's not dead yet.

Immediately I try to perform CPR, I'm a firefighter it's in my training. I can instantly tell her heart rate is dropping, I don't give up though I wanna beat the odds. She needs to live.

Tears are coming out of my eyes. I cradle her on my lap, I look at her face and cry out

"We love you Soph, please wake up".

I don't know if this is real or if it was just my imagination but after I said that I'm sure I felt her squeeze my arm before she was gone.

 ** _Flashback Ends_**

"Jesse what happened is not your fault" She tries to reassure me.

"It is, she was alive but I couldn't save her" I tell her before she hugs me for comfort.

 **Penny P.O.V**

 ** _8pm_**

I can't believe Jesse still thinks it's his fault, he's thought that since he told us he found her. I think to myself as I sit in the bath.

 ** _Flashback_**

"I can't believe it's almost been a year" Vanessa says getting upset as I hold her in my arms on the sofa.

"I know, I know" I try and tell her but to know avail. Sophie needs to come back now she's been gone to long.

We hear a loud bang, it's Jesse running threw the door as soon as we see his face we know it's not good, I have never seen his this upset.

"Sophie's dead" He cries out.

Vanessa losses it and falls to the floor as Jesse continuously apologises to her.

 ** _Flashback Ends_**

I quickly stop thinking about that and get out of the bath, I don't want to re live those thoughts again.

 **Emily P.O.V**

 ** _9pm_**

"Are you ready" Spencer asks me, we are all standing in Hanna's kitchen. I'm about to call Jordan.

"As I'll ever be".

I press call, the phone rings. He answers.

"Hey Emily, how are you" Jordan says calmly, this infuriates me, Hanna is missing, your fiancé, how are you so calm.

"Fine" I say bluntly before getting to the point. "Have you ever seen any of Hanna's baby videos" I ask hiding my anger.

"No, why would I have seen her baby videos" He asks confused.

"Because you're her fiancé" I say this time not hiding my anger as well.

"Listen Emily, I know Hanna's missing and I know you're worried but please don't call here anymore" He says starting to get annoyed.

"Aren't you worried about her, she's been missing for two fucking months now" I say yelling, Spencer wants to take the phone off me but she can't because Jordan might get suspicious.

"Emily she's not my fiancé anymore we broke up the night before she ran away"

"Hanna did not run away she was kidnapped you idiot, I'm glad you two broke up, now she won't have to deal with someone like you who clearly doesn't care about her, good-fucking-bye" I yell before hanging up.

"I still think he's up to something" Aria says looking at Ezra.

"I guess we're back to the drawing board" Caleb says before going back to his laptop to try and track A.D's location.

 **Mary P.O.V**

 ** _12am_**

"We're here" Elliot says stopping the car outside the expensive house. I'm so exited, I can finally get rid of Hanna like A.D was supposed to do two months ago.

While exiting the car I pull my hoodie over my head, I check in my bag to make sure I have everything that is needed.

Gloves Check.

Rope Check.

A.D's Special Concoction Check.

Cloth Check.

Bobby Pin Check.

Everything is there. I make my way up to the house putting on my gloves and inserting the Bobby into the front door, messing around with the lock. The door opens. The house is dark all the lights are turned off, everyone's asleep.

Now I just have to find where Hanna is sleeping.

I walk through the house, there are pictures everywhere. The walls are a nice blue colour I notice as I turn on my flashlight.

The flashlight illuminates the hall way making me notice a bedroom with a sleeping girl, I shine the light on her, it's not Hanna.

The hallway has ended so I turn around and go upstairs. I see two more doors. Choosing the one on my right the light reveals Its Hanna's room.

I tip toe inside closing the door behind me. She is sleeping peacefully on her back, this is just too easy. I grab the rope and tie her hands together so she can't escape. She stirs and opens her eyes.

I quickly place my hand over her mouth before she screams. She's terrified, I love it.

Using my free hand I pour the entire bottle of A.D's Special Concoction on the cloth to make sure she overdoses this time. I quickly replaces my hand with the cloth as she screams but nothing comes out, now she is breathing the liquid.

Hanna starts trying to fight but it's know use even without the rope the liquid is too strong. She relaxes, her eyes begin rapidly open and close, she trying to keep them open. I place my free hand on her chest feeling her heartbeat. It's slowing.

Her breathes become deeper like she is trying to use every ounce of her energy to breathe. I fell her inhale and then let out a big exhale and then that's, it she doesn't breathe again, her eyes close. She's stopped breathing.

She's dead.

I walk away slowly and open her door. Quietly I tip toe out of the house and run back to the car.

"Go Elliot drive" I yell as he speeds off down the street. I've never been so happy in my life.

 **Aria P.O.V**

 ** _2am_**

We're still at Hanna's house in her kitchen thinking of theories as to what has happened to her and where she could be now but we only have a few things to go on.

Hanna was kidnapped by A.D at 11:45 and taken down the tunnel, she was also in the church at some point. That's it.

Caleb steps outside to take a phone call.

"Did Hanna mention to any of you that her and Jordan broke up" Ali asks while holding Emily's hand leaning against the counter.

"No" We all respond.

Caleb walks back into to the room. I notice somethings different about him, his expression has changed drastically, he looks like he's seen a ghost. "Caleb, what's wrong" I say as a tear falls down his cheek.

"They found Hanna".

 ** _Chapter 8 Recap._**

\- The Liars + The Boys found out all that was on the USB was two baby videos and a short audio of Mary yelling and Hanna crying before a message popped up and said we warned you.

\- Elliot found Hanna.


	10. Losing Her

**I hope you enjoy & please leave a review**

 **Jesse P.O.V**

 ** _10am_**

"How long is this going to take" Penny says concerned. After arriving at the hospital ten hours ago with Blue we had barley any news on how she was going. As soon as we gave Blue to the doctors they took one look at her and said she is lucky to be alive. Our phone rang in the middle of the night waking Vanessa & I from our sleep because I'm a good boyfriend I went and answered it but the call ended before I could reach it.

While I walked back I noticed Blue's bedroom door was wide open. I just didn't feel right so I went to check on her to make sure she was ok but when I got there her hands were tied, her face was pale then I realised something worse she wasn't breathing.

I shouted to wake up Penny & Vanessa while untying Blue's hands. Her facial colouring told me that she didn't have long left. As soon as Vanessa reached Blue's room she screamed and immediately tried to searching for a pulse.

Penny & I ran her to the car. Thank god we live near a hospital. Vanessa sat with Hanna in the backseat trying to help her. She started pumping on her chest, amazingly in a matter of minutes Blue regained consciousness, Vanessa instinctively shoved her fingers down Blue's throat clearing her airways. After she finished vomiting into the bucket Penny brought she began to drift in and out of consciousness.

Once we reached the hospital I ran inside and called for help. The nurses ran out to help me, As soon as Blue was placed on the stretcher the nurses told me without Vanessa's quick thinking Blue would've died in a matter of minutes. After they left with Blue we sat down in the waiting room hoping for any news.

"I don't know Penny, It's a drug overdose it going to take awhile" Vanessa says explaining to the blonde who was very nervous on the wellbeing of her friend. "I don't care how long it takes, I just want to know she is and will be ok" Penny replied while sipping her coffee. Thinking back to earlier I realised that if the phone hadn't rung at the time it did we would be dealing with a very different situation.

One of the doctors who had worked on Blue came over and lead us to another room. "Is she going to be ok" Penny blurts out as we sit down. "Miss Drewsifa, Once Blue was in our care we immediately began pumping her stomach. The drug she was overdosed with began to block her airways without all of your quick thinking I guarantee you would be having a very different morning."

"So how is she now?" I asked desperately wanting to know on her condition. "After her stomach was pumped we decided to do a blood transfusion to remove any of the toxin left in her body, I was very hard to find blood for her because she has a very rare blood type but she's going to be fine, she'll just need a few days to recover." The doctor says smiling.

"Can we see her now" Vanessa pleaded wanting nothing more than to make sure Blue was ok with her own eyes. "Dr Hayden, The drug that entered her body caused her to become irrational, before the drug made her go unconscious the last thing she saw was someone holding a cloth over her mouth trying to kill her, When she regained consciousness she immediately started screaming for all you three but when we told her she couldn't see any of you yet she freaked out and started hysterically crying, screaming things like don't touch me, I don't know you etc, one of our doctors tried to calm her down but he got to close and she slapped him, to stop her from causing any harm to herself we had to sedate her" He tells us.

The doctor then continued "Don't worry she won't be like this for very long, it's just that she's scared because people she didn't know were touching her, this won't last long though it will wear off in a few days but will need all of your help to calm her down and tell her we are just trying to help her" He finishes.

"We'll help you" I answer relived that this will wear off. The doctor then continued "After you told us she was suffering from memory loss, our staff searched through the missing persons data base and she was identified as Hanna Marin who was kidnapped a little over two months ago from Rosewood, We called her emergency contact which was her mother but we sadly found out Mrs Marin was in a coma after suffering a heart attack from her daughters kidnapping, So our staff called Mrs Marin's emergency contact, He and a few of Hanna's friends will be here in a few hours, He also wanted me to personally thank all three of you for taking care of Hanna they way you did." The doctor finishes a little out of breath before continuing again.

"We want to do a little more testing and we were wondering if one of you could be there while we do that so hopefully she while stay calm and we won't need to sedate her again". Penny volunteers herself that way Vanessa will have me causing less stress on her and our baby. "Wonderfull, you can see her now" The doctor smiles before getting up and leading us to Hanna's room.

 **Penny P.O.V**

"Hey Hanna how are you feeling" I ask the resting blonde, it feels so weird not calling her Blue anymore. Hanna is lying down on her bed with only one IV drip in her arm prepping her for further examination. She looks a lot better there is now colouring her face.

"I feel tired, wait why did you call me Hanna" she asks scrunching up her face cutely in confusion. "Han, while you were sleeping the doctors identified you as Hanna Marin and you've been missing for a few months" I say hiding my nerves incase of a bad reaction.

"Ok" She says adorably like a two year old who just learned their character for dress up. We didn't tell her people were coming to see her because on the way to her room the doctor told us to not mention them incase it triggers a bad reaction and causes her stress levels increase and right now she needs as little stress as possible.

"How long do I have to stay here for" She asks looking at the door making sure that there aren't any more doctors coming since she has developed a little fear of them.

I sigh knowing she won't like my answer.

"Just a few days" Jesse says sitting in the chair next to her bed with Vanessa on his lap and with his hand on her stomach. I smile at their cuteness. Hanna sighs at his answer and re adjusts herself on pillow.

Then a doctors enters her room I look at Hanna instantly I can tell she's nervous. I signal Jesse & Vanessa to leave the room as I walk over to Hanna and old her hand. She grips it nervously, I feel so sorry for her that she is this terrified of the doctors just because of what that evil person did to her.

"Ok Miss Marin we're just going to take some of your blood for a sample". The nurse says friendly while she sets up the needle. Hanna moves closer to me and whispers "I don't want her touching me." "It's ok Han, she won't hurt you." I say trying to calm her down but I already know where this is going.

"Hanna I need you to give me your arm" She says calmly, I figured out that the nurse will know Hanna might freak out, she's used to irrational behaviour I know that because she works with Vanessa. "No" Hanna says shuffling herself closer to the corner of the bed.

"Hanna I promise you this will only hurt for a few seconds and then it will be over" The nurse says trying calm her down except this has the opposite affect on Hanna it's just makes her even more scared and she starts shaking.

I mouth to the nurse that she might wanna call for help incase Hanna really loses it and they have to sedate her to prevent her from hurting herself or one of the nurses and to keep her stress levels down. She nods and calls another nurse in.

"Hanna it's going to be ok" I say trying to calm her down, I realise she's on the verge of crying now because I see tears about to fall, already formed in her eyes. Hanna looks like she might actually calm down for a few seconds but then she sees the needle and then she loses it.

I see her heart rate speed up on the monitor, she starts hysterically cry and screaming at the nurse to go away and leave her alone, the nurses look at each other for a split second before going the grab a needle to sedate her before she faints from stress.

The nurse quickly shoves the needle into Hanna's arm and in a matter of seconds she's out and sleeping. I pull the blankets up to keep her warm while the nurses clean up. "I'm sorry about that" I say apologetically to the nurses.

They smile and say "Don't worry about it we deal with this kinda stuff all the time, even though the drug is gone the affect isn't so that's what's making her do this, she's actually the calmest patient we've seen all day." They finish smiling before leaving Hanna and I alone again.

 **Caleb P.O.V**

We arrived at the hospital about twenty minutes ago and by we I mean Aria, Ezra, Spencer, Toby, Emily, Alison. The doctor said Hanna was taking blood right now but before we are aloud to see her the doctor wanted to talk to us so we can learn about what happened to Hanna while she was away.

A doctor enters the waiting room and escorts us to a quieter area. "Mr Rivers & Friends , I'm sure you're very excited to see Hanna but unfortunately I have some bad news, Hanna is suffering from amnesia."

"On the night of her kidnapping Hanna was drugged with Benzodiazepine & Chloroform, we predict the original purpose was to for her to overdose but threw the recounts of the people who were looking after her, Hanna says that all she remembers is waking up in Rosewood Church, the drugs caused her to be extremely disorientated and she walked out of the church not knowing where to go, she ended up walking outside of Rosewood for three days before she collapsed from exhaustion."

"Hanna was then discovered by Jesse who brought her to his house thinking she had been raped because of where he found her, luckily she wasn't. She ended up living with them for the entire time of her disappearance" He finishes.

After hearing that all I wanna do is go and give Hanna a hug but then I realise she won't know who I am. "How did you find her" Spencer asks while holding hands with Toby. "Jesse, his sister & his girlfriend brought her in this morning after their house was broken into, the intruder tied Hanna's hands together and overdosed her with a drug that we are unaware of, Jesse found her after their phone rang, the three of them brought Hanna in."

"The drug that we are still yet to learn has unfortunately affected her behaviour, during her ride to the hospital Vanessa Jesse's girlfriend who is a doctor made Hanna vomit to clear her airways, if she hadn't done that Hanna most likely wouldn't have survived, even though the drug is no longer in her body the affects are but luckily they'll wear off in a few days." He finishes before turning to me.

"Mr Rivers because Hanna's mother is her emergency contact but as you know she is unavailable right now and you being listed for her mother that places you as her emergency contact as well. So you have unlimited access to Hanna as of right now, you are the only one who is allowed in her room other than the three who've been watching her, I'm sorry but the rest of you will have to wait until visiting hours, also you cannot mention how you know her incase it triggers a bad reaction." The group nods at his statement. "Would you like to see her" He asks me I give the obvious answer.

As we walk down the hallway to Hanna's room the doctor explains to me that the affects from the drugs caused Hanna to have irrational behaviour and they've had to sedate her to keep stress levels down. Once we have finally reached Hanna's room I get a little nervous, the doctor knock on the door and a blonde girl exits. "I'm sorry I have to go" the doctor says before running of to his next patient.

"Hi I'm Penny" the blonde girl says sticking her hand out for me to shake "Caleb" I reply shaking her hand. I realise that this is one of the three people who've been watching Hanna for the past two months. "So how do you know Hanna" she asks me smiling "I'm her boyfriend" I say, wow I haven't called myself that in a while. "Aww cute" She says before continuing on a more serious note.

"Listen I know you're dying to see Hanna but you should know that the nurses just had to sedate her because she became very upset, so when you go in she won't be awake but be careful to be quiet incase she wakes up and has a panic attack, which we highly want to avoid because of stress but even though this is highly unlikely but if she wakes up immediately exit the room and come and get me, I'll be out here."

"Got it" I say smiling. "Good luck" she says before patting me on the back and then walking down the hallway to a line of chairs.

Here I go. I think to myself before I enter Hanna's room.

 **I know I'm evil, I promise in next chapter I will finally give you the reunion. So Hanna didn't die, Mary's stupid and didn't check her pulse, lucky about that phone call.. If Hanna died the story would end pretty soon. What gender should Jesse & Vanessa's baby be I have know idea. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review xx :)**

 ** _Chapter 9 Recap:_**

\- Emison are together now.

\- Jesse was the one to find Sophie.

\- Sophie wasn't dead when he found her.

\- Emily calls Jordan and she learns he and Hanna broke up the night before her kidnapping.

\- Mary kills Hanna.

\- Hanna is found.

 ** _Note_**

\- In the Flashback of Jesse finding Sophie, the part where he is talking to Chris, that was the trip where he died.


	11. I'm Sorry I Let Them Hurt You

**Sorry this took so long I've had a very busy week anyway enjoy and please leave a review. Xxx**

 **Caleb P.O.V**

I enter her room, closing the door behind me. I turn around and there she is. Shes sleeping on her side with the covers pulled up to her shoulders. I lost it, I cried. I walk over to her bed practically sobbing as I analyse her face, the face I have been missing for far to long.

She looks beautiful, I touch her cheek, caressing it just like the last time I saw her. A few of her features have changed, her hair is longer and a fainter colour of blonde, she has more colour in her face probably from having stress free sleep, not having to worry about -A, A.D or Amoji for a long time.

I look at her directly at her closed eyes and say "I'm sorry I let them hurt you."

Everything that has happened in the last few months brings me back to a similar moment that I shared with Hanna. Five years ago.

 ** _Flashback_**

"Caleb, why do I have to give my blood?"

"They just want to run a few tests" I tell my beautiful girlfriend. After three weeks we are finally together again. Not even a few hours ago she finally escaped that horrible place, the dolls house. Hanna is being propped up by a pillow in her hospital bed, while I'm right next to her sitting in a chair.

"This is reversed" Hanna says looking down while playing with her fingernails. "What is" I ask her confused.

"You & Me sitting in a hospital, I'm in the bed while you're in a chair next to me, last time you and me were in a hospital together you were in the bed asleep, recovering from your surgery after Nate shot you, while I was in the chair." She says still looking down.

"Do you remember what I told you when I woke up" I tell her in a whispery voice. She doesn't really acknowledge it but flashes a small smile still looking down at her fingers.

"Hey, whys my princess sad" I say, my right hand going up to her cheek to caress it so she'll look at me. She looks up with big tears in her eyes threatening to fall at any given moment.

"I thought you were gonna die" She breathes out in a very childlike voice, the tears in her eyes fall down her once cream cheeks that now from lack of sunlight are a paler colour.

"Hanna I wouldn't die, I wouldn't allow myself to ever leave you" I tell her desperate to make her happy but she just continues to cry. Every time I watch her cry it breaks my heart, it's even worse when I'm the one who caused her pain.

"But you did" She says sadly.

"When did I ever leave you?" I ask her confused, I would never leave her she my one, my baby, my angel and my princess.

"You left me in Ravenswood"

"Hanna, I know I shouldn't of left you, I only wanted to protect you and you know I will give my life up for you, I'll make sure your always safe and I know when I broke up with you it must of caused you so much pain, pain that hurts me even to think about, I'm sorry. I will never ever leave you again. I promise". I finish before grabbing her hand delicately to join it with mine.

"I believe you" She says smiling before placing a kiss on my lips. "Now what can I do to make you happy" I ask her smiling while caressing her hand. Hanna smilies and lifts up the blankets "Come cuddle".

"Gladly" I say taking my shoes off and getting in bed with her, she rests her head on my shoulder and lies her arm across my chest, snuggling into me before closing her eyes. "Caleb" she says still with her eyes closed. "Yea Han" I say while rubbing her back.

"I love you."

"I love you too princess" I answer her as we both drift into the land of dreams.

 ** _Flashback End_**

"I'll keep that promise, Han." I say in the same position we were five years ago.

 ** _The Next Day_**

 **Aria P.O.V**

"So how was Hanna when he saw her?"

"Asleep" An exhausted Emily answered to an equally tired Alison. Caleb had stayed in Hanna's hospital room for about two hours before she began to stir causing him to practically fly out of there letting Penny return to her friend.

"You know what the scary part is"

"No" i answer for all of us to Spencer's dark question. "She might not ever regain her memories, could you imagine waking up and not remembering anything or anyone, it would be terrifying" she finishes.

"What time are the boys coming back?" I ask trying to change the subject as it was obviously upsetting Alison. Caleb, Toby & Ezra left a few hours ago to go for a drive and pick up some food. They were probably having a bro moment as Toby calls it. I think Caleb needed to be with them.

"They'll be back when we all go see Hanna" Spencer answers while leaning against the wall.

 **Penny P.O.V**

"How did you sleep last night" Vanessa asks Hanna. We just had come back from McDonald's, Hanna was sitting up in her bed eating ice cream watching Mean Girls. "I slept ok" Hanna replies not moving her focus from the movie.

"Do you remember anything from yesterday" I ask her, trying to see if she recounts any moments from yesterday because she was under a lot of medicine, I'm curious to know if she remember waking up as Caleb ran out of her room.

"I remember waking up with this guy running out of my room" She answers this time giving me her full attention, which surprised me considering I know how much she loves Mean Girls. "Do you know who he was" I press her.

"No."

"That's sad" I think to myself as Hanna continues to stare at me confused. "Should I?" She asks puzzled I can tell by the strain in her voice that she's starting to get upset. "No, you shouldn't" I lie to her.

"Ok" she says happily before continuing to watch her movie. "Oh god, what have they done to you" I think, after I left Hanna's room last night I had talked to Caleb and he had told me about her and their relationship, it breaks my heart that's he can even remember him. If Hanna never regains her memories this will destroy Caleb.

 **Emily P.O.V**

"Aria can I trade places with you" Ali asks her as Aria sits in the front of the car next to me. The boys went in Toby's car. "Yeah that's fine but why" Aria asks confused. "Because I don't want to sit next to Spencer for two hours" Ali replies getting up to change seats with me.

"Why don't you want to sit next to me" Spencer says laughing at Ali's antics. "Because last time we went on a long drive you got so carsick and threw up all over the floor in the backseat of my car and these are new shoes" Ali says taking Aria's place in the front seat. "You were so lucky that you were driving while Hanna navigated, meanwhile Em & I had to hold our noses for the last hour of the trip" Aria says laughing at the funny but really gross memory.

"And that's why I have a vomit bag in my car" I say passing it to Spencer in the back of the car before driving off".

 ** _One Hour Later_**

"Aria if you don't stop playing that stupid game I will throw your phone out the window" An irritated Spencer asks trying to sleep. "No I've been trying to beat this level for a week now but I keep running out of moves" Aria says not even glancing at Spencer.

"I will buy you as many as you want but turn the volume off" Spencer finishes closing her eyes and facing the other way. "Fine" Aria says turning the volume off. "Do you feel better now" A sympathetic Ali asks Spencer who had just thrown up fifteen minutes ago. "Yes but I'm tired" Spencer answers closing her eyes. Thank god Hanna told me to keep a bag in my car or else we would've had a repeat of last time. The rest of the car trip was pretty quiet because of excitement about finally seeing Hanna even though she won't remember us.

 **Sorry, I told you I'm evil. I promise next chapter Hanna will finally reunite with everyone. This chapter ended kind of awkwardly because the reunion was in this chapter but i took it because I didn't like how I wrote it but then I re wrote it in the next chapter and it turned out a lot better. What will Mary & Elliot do when they realise Hanna's still alive. Did you guys see the promo, I swear if anyone hurts Hanna they will be dealing with a very vengeful Caleb. Leave a review xx**

 ** _Chapter 10 Recap_**

\- Jesse found Hanna and took her to the hospital, saving her life.

\- On they way to the hospital Vanessa made Hanna throw up clearing her airways which saved her life.

\- Jesse, Penny & Vanessa learn Hanna's identity, her life and her disappearance.

\- Hanna became freighted by the doctor touching her and hit him.

\- Hanna freaked out at the nurses for trying to take her blood.

\- Hanna had to be sedated twice.

\- Hanna learns her identity and that she's been missing.

\- The Liars + The Boys learn about Hanna's condition.

\- Caleb is the only one allowed to see Hanna.

\- Penny & Caleb meet.


	12. Did They Know Me Before

**Hello, prepare for a sad chapter. To the guest who asked me to put my chapter recaps at the start, you're right that is a good idea. Sorry this chapters a bit shorter. Leave a review xx**

 ** _Chapter 11 Recap:_**

 ** _\- Caleb final reunites with Hanna and has a flashback, while she was asleep._**

 ** _Thats all that really happened haha._**

 **Penny P.O.V**

"Hey Hanna" I say walking into her room with Jesse & Vanessa, Hanna is sitting up in her bed with a pillow behind her watching T.V. I'm nervous I have to tell Hanna that Caleb & the others with be visiting her today, you could say this is a good thing which it is but it's also a bad thing in case Hanna freaks out.

"Hey Penny" She smiles in response, Jesse hands Hanna her drink from McDonald's, she gladly accepts it and finishes it in a matter of seconds. "Woah, you were thirsty" Vanessa laughs. "Nah, I drank it all because I fucking hate hospital food and I had to get the taste out." Hanna laughs back at her before the two share a hug.

"Well you only have a few days left before you can leave." Jesse says while adjusting his sitting position in the chair next to Hanna's bed so Vanessa can sit on his lap. Vanessa subtlety signals me to start telling Hanna about her visitors today. I take a moment before I start talking.

"Hanna, some people are going to visit you today" I smile at her. "Who are they" Hanna says confused while tying her hair up in a ponytail. "They're going to take care of you when you leave this hospital."

"I thought you guys were going with me after I left?" She asks sounding hurt. "Hanna, we are going to take care of you but Jesse has to stay here for work, don't worry sweetie Penny is going to Rosewood with you but she will stay in a hotel and these people are going to take care of you, you're going to be staying at your old house, where you used to live before you lost your memory, so hopefully that will help you remember something and if you ever get scared just call Penny and she will come and see you." Vanessa finishes.

"Ok" she says happily of having Penny close by. "But I just have one question why are those people taking care of me, did they know me before I lost my memories?" She asks curiously. I have to lie to prevent a bad reaction from her.

"No they didn't know you from before you lost your memories these people are my friends, I'm letting them take care of you, so I can get some work done while I go to Rosewood with you." I lie, although the friend part isn't a lie.

"What time will they be coming to see me?" Hanna asks Jesse happily. I know she happy about meet knew people but I'm extremely nervous for her incase in moment it's to much and she loses it, I know how upset her friends would be. "Thirty minutes" Vanessa answers.

"How are you're quintuplets going?" Hanna jokingly asks referring to our joke from the shopping trip. "They're good" Vanessa laughs.

 ** _30 minutes later._**

 **Caleb P.O.V**

"Come this way." Hanna's doctor says, instructing us to follow him to a private room where we will meet Jesse & Vanessa, I'm a little bummed out that it's not Penny we're seeing first because of the deep conversation I had shared with her about Hanna but anyone who has taken care of Hanna has earned my complete and utter respect.

We enter the small room before the doctor leaves us alone with Jesse & Vanessa they both shake hands with all of us, I also congratulate them on their baby. We all sit down in the chairs set up for us. Before Jesse begins to talk.

"I'm sure you are very exited to see Hanna but they're are a few things you need to know, I'm sure Penny already told Caleb this last night, that if Hanna freaks out just immediately exit the room and Penny will deal with it, don't try and hug her even though I understand how much you want to, believe me if it was Vanessa and I was seeing her for the first time in two months I would want to hug her until she goes into labor and finally don't revel to her that you knew her before she lost her memories in case it affects her recovery but you can revel first and last names." He finishes while squeezing Vanessa's hand.

"Do you guys have any questions, like her interests, her personality and her health, I'm sure you guys already know the first two but they may have changed now." Vanessa asks us.

"What's her personality like, I'm curious to know if she's still the same?" Ali asks curiously. We all turn our heads to face Jesse & Vanessa. "We would describe Hanna as sweet, sassy, and her one liners are hilarious but she also has a very big loving side." Vanessa answers Ali's question before Spencer buts in "Yep that's our Hanna" she says causing everyone to chuckle.

"What does she like?" Aria asks positively, this time Jesse answers "She likes Mean Girls, Adventure Time, Miley Cyrus and dogs particularly Italian Greyhounds." He answers itching his knee.

"Her health?" Toby asks. "The drugs have almost warn of by tomorrow the doctor says her outbursts will be gone but she still will get very nervous, her health is pretty good but as for her memory the doctors can't confirm or deny anything, sorry guys". Vanessa says looking down.

"Anything else?" Jesse asks changing the mood sensing his girlfriends sadness. "Just one" I say asking him. "Penny said you found Hanna, what was she like when you found her?" I know I will regret asking this because I hate to think about anyone hurting Hanna in any way, shape or form but I had to know. "Um" Jesse says looking down before continuing,

"I found Hanna passed out beside the road considering the area she was in I thought she had overdosed or had been raped, I picked her up and put her in my car, there was dried blood in the corner of her lips, she had bags under her eyes, her hair was messy and her skin was very pale, I'm sorry man." He said giving me a sympathetic look.

"It's ok, thank you all for looking after her" I say giving him a nod. He nods right back before standing up and saying "Let's go see Hanna now."

 ** _2 minutes later_**

We arrive at Hanna's room Jesse & Vanessa wish us all good luck before leaving us to go and see Hanna. Penny will be in the room to keep Hanna relaxed. We enter Hanna's room, she is sitting up in bed cuddling with Penny watching a movie. She doesn't notice us at first until Spencer's shoes making a screeching sound on the floor.

Hanna hears the sound and looks directly at us in shock for a few seconds before moving closer to Penny. The room is silent apart from the movie they were watching, with us just staring at Hanna and her just staring back at us timidly. Penny breaks the silence "Hanna, do you want to introduce yourself?" She asks positively. "No" Hanna responds instantly.

Spencer walks forward "Hi I'm Spencer" she says not putting her hand out to shake like Jesse said. Hanna responds by just mumbling her name before burying her head in Penny's neck. Like a small child would when they're nervous. Penny rubs Hanna's back to try and relax her as we can all she that her breathing has increased.

Penny tries to relax Hanna to try and get her to trust us. "Hanna, these people are going to look after you while I'm working." She says. "Why these people?" Hanna responds. "Because they are my friends." Penny says rubbing Hanna's arm and giving me a look as to say that Hanna might freak out at any point from now.

"How do you know they won't hurt me?" Hanna asks nervously. That question breaks my heart, I would never hurt Hanna. "Because I know these people." Penny answers getting nervous about what Hanna might do. "But how do you know they won't hurt me, they haven't caught the people who mad me loses my memories or the people who tried to kill me." Hanna says yelling a little bit.

Aria tries to calm Hanna down and says "We would never hurt you sweetheart." But then without thinking she goes to touch Hanna's arm for comfort. It has the opposite affect, Jesse was right we really shouldn't touch Hanna. "Don't touch me." Hanna screams while bawling her eyes out. "Get out." She yells again looking at us with tears falling out of her eyes. "Leave me alone." She yells again covering her face with her hands. Penny looks at us apologetically while signalling us to leave the room.

We all walk out and group hug. Then we let our emotions free and cry.

 **A.D P.O.V**

 ** _9pm_**

"How the fuck is she still alive?" I hear Mary yell at Elliot in the other room. "Calm down Mary, I know that you're mad that she's still alive- He says comfortingly before Mary cuts him off "ALIVE SHES SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" I zone out and think about the events that took place that night, if Mary ever finds out about this she'll kill me.

I called, I called Jesse, Penny & Vanessa's house that night, to save Hanna. It worked Jesse woke up and found her and if I hadn't of called Hanna would no longer be alive.

Mary walks into the room interrupting my thoughts "I have a better idea."

 **Sorry I had to do that, I promise chapter 13 will be uploaded tomorrow, is Hanna still safe. Leave a review xx**


	13. Let's Go Exploring

**Last chapter broke my heart, it made me cry when I was writing it. I watched the finale again and when Haleb were breaking up I noticed it was raining outside, which made me think even the sky & clouds are sad they're breaking up and that made me cry for 10 minutes (lol I'm such a weirdo). So I had to write this to make a little bit of happiness. Leave a review & enjoy xx  
**

 ** _Chapter 12 Recap_**

\- Penny, Vanessa & Jesse tell Hanna that Caleb & The Others are their friends and that's why they're taking care of her.

\- Jesse & Vanessa tell the liars & the boys about Hanna.

\- Jesse tells Caleb about when he found Hanna.

\- Hanna freaks out on the liars & the boys when they reunite.

\- A.D saved Hanna's life by calling Jesse, Penny & Vanessa's house phone waking him up so he could discover Hanna, saving her life.

 ** _That Same Night_**

 ** _11pm_**

 **Caleb P.O.V**

After Hanna's outburst everyone went home including me but once everyone had left me at Hanna's house, I changed my mind, I couldn't let it end like that, I need another chance. So here I am outside Hanna's hospital room. It's quiet now most of the patients are asleep. Penny, Jesse & Vanessa have gone home. The doctors said I have to right to visit Hanna at any time. I'm going to use that right.

I enter her room, she's siting up in her bed watching Mean Girls. How many times is she going to watch that dam movie. Hanna sees me, she braces herself against the wall in the corner. I walk closer to her. Her breathing increases. She opens her mouth like she about to scream because she's afraid of me. I will destroy A.D for making her this afraid of me.

I grab a chair and sit down, she makes a little noise, a beginning of a scream. I cut her off before she can get any louder. "Don't scream, please don't scream." I beg her. She covers her mouth with her hand.

I can see her relax a little her breaths are lighter than before. "Hi I'm Caleb." I say trying to elicit a response from her. She look at me with big tears formed in her eyes, out of know where she responds to me with a quick "Hanna."

"So whose your favourite character?" I ask her trying to distract her, so hopefully she can relax. "Karen" She responds to me instantly without hesitation or fear. "Why do you like Karen?" I ask her, trying to keep her happy mood going. "Because she's dumb." Hanna giggles back at me.

It's good to hear her laugh. I wish we had just asked her this before considering she was watching it when we're were all in her room. That would've saved her from having a meltdown.

I quickly try to think of something else to ask her to keep her happy but before I can ask her anything she talks "I'm sorry I yelled at you before." She says apologetically before continuing "I just don't like it when people I don't know touch me or stand above and around me because that's what the lady did to me a few night ago." She says sadly starting cry. "It's ok." I tell her, I rub her back to comfort her suddenly I stop realising I touched her when not even a minute ago she told me how she doesn't like strangers touching her.

"Sorry" I apologise pulling my hand away from her. Hanna smiles "it's ok, I'm not afraid of you anymore." She says, then out of know where She moves closer to me, stoping in a knelling position on her bed then she wraps her arms around me neck and gives me a hug.

At first I'm shocked that she would give me that type of affection so quickly but then I realise how much I've missed her hugs, I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me, I rub her back with my right hand. I let a few tears escape, I've missed her love so much. I wipe my eyes before placing my hand on her back again.

Suddenly Hanna shrieks, I instantly pull away. "What's wrong" I ask shocked. "Nothing." She giggles before continuing "Regina kissed Aaron." I laugh that was pretty cute. "I thought you'd already see this movie?" I ask laughing. "Oh I have but every time I watch it more and more of the drugs where of, so it's like I'm seeing it for the first time again." She says laughing back at me.

"How many times have you seen it then?" I ask. "67" she says confidentiality. "Oh my god Hanna" I laugh. I sit there with her watching the movie, well she's watching the movie, I'm watching her, I love to see her smiling.

Eventually the movie finishes. "I'm going to go get a drink, do you want anything?" I ask her. Hanna shakes her head declining my offer. "Ok then." I say leaving the room to go get some water. Once I return Hanna dramatically throws her hands up in the air "I'm bored." She exclaims causing me to chuckle. "Well what should we do then?" I ask her.

"Let's go exploring."

She says grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the room with her. "Hanna there isn't really much to explore here." I try to tell her but she doesn't listen and keeps walking, with her hand still on my arm pulling me along. "What's in this room." She says pulling me inside.

The room is pitch black, Hanna lets go of my arm and walks off somewhere in the room. "Oh here it is." I hear her say before the room lights up. "Hanna, I really don't think you should be turning on the lights, you might get in trouble." I say, Hanna responds by sticking her lip out at me. "Woah what's that?" Hanna says pointing at the only things that's in this room other than a dead plant.

"It's a door Hanna." I say as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. Hanna rolls her eyes at me. "I'm not dumb Caleb, I don't mean the door I mean where does it lead." She says walking over to the door and opening it, behind the door is a staircase leading upwards, Hanna turns and looks at me with her mouth opened excitedly "Let's see where it goes." She says beginning to walk up the stairs.

"Hanna we can't, it says staff only and I don't think you should be away from your IV drip for very long." I say trying to get her to come down. "Boo, you whore." Hanna giggles using a mean girls reference before running up the stairs encouraging me to chase her. I laugh starting to chase her, I never realised how fast she is, before I know it she's out of site.

I reach the top of the stairs, there is another door, I open it and realise I'm on the roof. "Hanna." I call out her name starting to get a little worried. "Hanna, where are you this isn't funny anymore." I yell loudly. I look around on the roof, now I'm getting really worried what if she jumped off.

I quick run around the roof looking down at the ground to no avail. Then I hear a sound, I quickly run towards it, then I hear it again. The sound is a "mmph" sound. I hear it coming from behind some boxes, quickly I run over to the boxes and finally I spot her.

Hanna is curled up with her head in her hands with her knees pull right up as well. I then realise she's crying. "Hey what's wrong." I ask comfortingly reaching out to touch her arm, as soon as I touch her she immediately jerks away and cries harder. That hurt. "Can you tell me what's wrong." I ask moving away from her.

"Why did you yell at me." She says crying, her eyes are red from her tears. I then realise I probably intimated her when I yelled "this isn't funny anymore."

"I'm sorry Han I didn't mean to scare you, I was worried you were hurt and couldn't her me so I yelled." I say apologetically. She nods her head in forgiveness, then moves closer to me and wraps her arms around me before burying her head in my shoulder continuing to cry. I instantaneously wrap my arms around her, letting her cry it out. Moments like this make me realise how badly A.D has affected her. I want anyone who has ever hurt Hanna dead.

I rub her back, noticing how cold she feels when I touch her, I take of my jacket and put it on her. She smilies and thanks me. Quickly I try and think of a way to make her happy again.

"Now why did you call me a whore." I joke before grabbing her sides and tickling them making Hanna start hysterically laughing. She falls into my lap, she looks up at me for a few seconds before sticking her tongue out. I respond to tickling her armpits causing her to arch her back and laugh loudly. There is nothing sweeter than her laugh.

"Woah what's that?" Hanna asks curiously while sitting up and relaxing against my chest. "It's a shooting star." I point out leaning against some of the boxes pulling Hanna closer to me and looking up at the stars. "No it's not, shooting stars move in a straight line, this one is spinning." She questions me, her voice sounding a little weak. "It's is going in a straight line, silly."

I laugh but then a scary realisation hits me. "Hanna, do you feel dizzy?" I ask her extremely worried, Penny told me that if Hanna feels dizzy its because she's been away from her IV drip for too long and if she doesn't get back there fast enough she will faint and that could seriously damage her recovery.

She looks up at me and nods weakly with tears beginning to form in her sweet blue eyes. Without hesitation I immediately pick her up and run her back to her room. I watch her in my arms as I quickly run, her creamy face is now a little pale, she looks like she might throw up. If she did and any got on me I wouldn't care, I'm more concerned about her than anything else.

Once I reach her room, I immediately place her down in her bed and push the button next to her, signalling the nurses for help. While the nurses are coming I instinctively grab the trash can beside her bed and hold it close to her, incase she has the urge to empty her stomach.

Once the nurse enters the room I explain to her that we went for a walk and she was away from her drip for to long, the nurse nods her head and takes my jacket off Hanna. I read the nurses name tag, her name is Jenna, I realise that this is the only nurse Hanna likes, Hanna likes her because Jenna brought her Mean Girls to watch, the thought makes me happy.

My thoughts are interrupted when Hanna begins to vomit in the trash can. I tell her it's ok and I rub her back, I realise how sweaty she is. It's crazy to think that five minutes ago she was laughing and completely fine, now she's like this, it's scary to think how fast things can change.

Hanna finishes vomiting and Jenna rolls her on her back quickly reattaching her IV drip. Fifteen minutes later Hanna is back to normal but is absolutely exhausted. Jenna decides that Hanna is stable enough to go and have a shower. So she takes the drip off and walks with Hanna to the bathroom.

About twenty minutes later she returns with Hanna and places her on the bed then reattaches her drip before talking to me. "She had a shower, brushed her teeth, etc. She's completely had it so I think she'll just sleep for the rest of the night, if you want you can stay here with her, there are some blankets in the cupboard, if you want to sleep on the couch?" Jenna says.

"Yea, I'll sleep here." I say using the blankets and making my bed on the sofa as Jenna leaves. I turn off all the lights in the room except for the small lamp on Hanna's night table. I walk over to Hanna, she is in a deep sleep. I examine her beautiful face before tucking her hair behind her ear and kissing her on the cheek "Good night Han, love you." I say before turning off the light and going to sleep on the couch. It's not long until I join her in the land of nod.

 **That was a sweet chapter, it's easy to reconnect with people you love even if you don't remember them but will Hanna always trust Caleb?" How cute was it when he picked her up and saved her. How will Hanna react when the others return. Leave a review and find out next chapter xx**


	14. We Forgive You

**Well hello there my lovely readers, I thought I'd give you an update because it's my birthday today. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, thank you for all your kind reviews on every single chapter. Anyway enjoy this one xx**

 _Chapter 13 Recap:_

\- Hanna & Caleb bonded.

\- Hanna apologised to Caleb for yelling at him in the hospital.

 **One Week Later**

 **Caleb P.O.V**

"I hate your brother!" Penny yells jokingly at Ali. We are all in Hanna's house removing photos, old home movies, basically anything that could trigger a bad reaction. Myself, Alison & Vanessa are doing Hanna's room.

"Why do you hate Jason?" Ali laughs. "Because he's like, Penny I thought therapists were nice", "And I was like, you aren't my patient so I don't have to be nice to you." Penny finishes.

"Ok calm down Penny we've got to focus on getting this done so Hanna can come home." Vanessa says taking down some pictures on Hanna's wall. "Ok." Penny says heading to Ashley's room to take down some photos. "Hey Caleb, you can go and get Hanna if you want and we will finish up here?" Vanessa asks kindly. "Sure." I say leaving to go get her.

 ** _A few hours later._**

 **Emily P.O.V**

"Bye guys." We say leaving Jesse, Vanessa & Penny at Hanna's house. We are leaving before she and Caleb get there so she can settle and then tomorrow we can see her. "Are you nervous about seeing Hanna tomorrow?" Jason asks us (Ali, Emily, Spencer, Toby, Aria & Ezra), "A little."

Spencer says before continuing "considering she screamed at us last time we saw her but Caleb explained why she did that, so it's ok." She finishes continuing our walk to the DiLaurentis house.

As where are walking I realise how scary it is that Hanna might never regain her memories, it's crazy how everything can change in an instant but I could be even sadder if she does remember her memories if her mother never wakes up, I know how much Hanna loves her mother and that would be devastating if she lost her. Quite a few of us would know how terrible it is to lose a parent.

"Spencer what are you doing?" I ask the brunette as she texts from her phone. "I'm texting Vanessa to see if Hanna & Caleb are back yet." She responds lazily, barely acknowledging me.

Toby rolls his eyes "Spence, Caleb & Hanna aren't going to be back for at least another two hours." He explains to her. "Toby it's only an hour there and an hour back." She says getting annoyed of being questioned. "Spencer after you vomited you slept the second half of the trip there." Ali says in a huff. "Oh." Spencer says putting her phone away.

We finally arrive at Ali's house, once we enter Jason yells "why did you have to make such as mess in the backyard.", "What the fuck are you talking about?" Ali yells back.

They're not fighting they just talk a little loud when they've been annoyed be one another. Jason rolls his eyes and walks into the backyard pointing down to a pile of logs covered in leaves. "I didn't do that." Ali says walking outside with us all following her.

"I'll help you move it." Ezra says walking over and grabbing the other end of the log Jason is holding. When the move it away we notice something strange the dirt roll downwards instead of just staying still like it should. Toby joins in and helps them move the third log.

"Oh my god." Aria yells shocked. "What is it?" We all ask. "There's a hole down there." She says pointing at the now revealed hole under the logs. While the boys remove the final log Spencer says "Were those logs there to cover something up?", once the final log is gone we all surround the hole, it's to dark to see how far down it goes.

"What are you doing?" Aria says as Ezra begins to climb down the hole using the rocks inside. "Seeing where it goes." He says. Three minutes later he returns, he looks like he's seen a ghost before he starts talking, "This is the tunnel Hanna was taken, the night she was kidnapped." He says.

 **Two hours later**

 **Hanna P.O.V**

"Hey sweetheart." Jesse says as I hug him after arriving back from Caleb and i's two hour car trip back from the hospital. "So do you remember anything in this house?" Vanessa asks me, I think hard but nothing comes to mind.

"No." I shake my head. "It's ok, it will come with time." Penny says putting her hand on my back. "Well should we watch a movie?" Caleb says. "Ok." We say. "No Mean Girls." Jesse says to me & Vanessa as she leads me over to chose a movie. "Fuck you." I yell jokingly at him.

We eventually settle on Knocked Up. I love this movie but I want to go exploring so I abandon everyone to go explore my house. The house is pretty empty there's no photos or anything.

I eventually find a room that I assume to be mine because a lot of the necklaces have "Hanna" written on them. I go through the clothes and the jewellery, they are pretty. I eventually notice something that is out of place, one of the necklaces has a "C" on it, thats strange I think to myself, my name doesn't have a "C" in it.

My thoughts are interrupted as Penny calls me to come down back down stairs. I quickly hide the necklace in a jacket before I go downstairs.

 **15 minutes later**

 **Caleb P.O.V**

"Do you remember this place?" Emily asks Hanna while I stand in Alison's backyard with my arms wrapped around Hanna's waist looking into a deep tunnel. Penny, Vanessa & Jesse are still at Hanna's house removing pictures of Hanna that they discovered in the kitchen while Hanna was upstairs.

"No." She answers bluntly then burying her head in my chest out of shyness its from being around so many people she doesn't know. Hanna might be more friendly if Emily didn't straight up ask that, they should've learned from the mistake we made at the reunion.

Alison senses Hanna's resistance to the conversation and then uses the advice I told them about earning Hanna's trust. "I heard you like Mean Girls." She says to Hanna, the less personal question immediately sparks Hanna's interest and destroys her shyness.

"I like Karen." Hanna says letting go of me and walking over to Ali, her nerves completely forgotten. Ali signals Spencer to come over as well to try and gain Hanna's trust.

I notice Hanna get a little nervous but then Spencer asks her more about the movie she's seen a billion times immediately changing Hanna mood and before you know it Emily & Aria are over there as well all chatting about Mean Girls.

"We going to take Hanna inside." Ali says loudly to me so I can hear her over the noise, I nod before walking over to Jason, Toby & Ezra.

 **Spencer P.O.V**

I walk upstairs next to Hanna, I've missed her so much, her laugh, her smile and that feisty personality. We are going up the Ali's room since Ali told Hanna she has a Mean Girls poster she can have. Once we reach her room Aria & Emily sit down on the bed with Hanna in between them while Ali & I dig through her annoyingly unorganised closet.

Then I realise something, there are pictures of Hanna in this room, pictures of Hanna with us. Aria notices my distress and shrugs her shoulders asking me what wrong, I subtlety signal her to look at the photos using my eyes. She immediately notices and distracts Hanna by asking her what her favourite Miley Cyrus song is.

I quickly grab the photos and throw them under the bed tripping in the process and falling down but at least the photos went under the bed. Everyone turns around Hanna sees me hurt and runs over to me making sure I'm ok.

"Are you ok?" Hanna says looking at me concernedly. Once I convince her I'm fine Hanna out of the blue says "I'm sorry." I'm confused she didn't even do anything that she would need to apologise for. "For what Han?" Emily asks soothingly stroking Hanna's back at the same time.

"For yelling at you in the hospital." Hanna says getting upset. "It's ok Han you have nothing to be sorry for." Aria says trying to comfort her. "I do, I yelled at all of you and you were only trying to be nice to me." She says with a tear falling down her cheek in the process.

Before Ali chimes in "look Hanna, we can't deny what you did didn't affect us but it isn't your fault because there are some fucked up people trying to hurt you, no wonder you were scared, if it was me I would of ripped someone's head off." She says causing Hanna to giggle before continuing.

"We forgive you, even though you have nothing to be sorry for." Ali finishes causing another tear to roll down Hanna's cheek. "Th-Thank you guys." Hanna tries to say before losing it in happy tear before you know we all join together for a group hug.

 **We there you go Hanna and the girls made up, there's a lot of tension between Penny & Jason they really don't like each other. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review. Until next time xx**


	15. Please Don't Hurt My Mommy

**Here you go another chapter, just to warn you this will be a very sad chapter, I cried when I wrote this but surprisingly this is still (in my opinion) the second saddest chapter in the book, the saddest chapter hasn't been posted yet. Thank you for all your kind reviews for the last chapter. Do you think Hanna will ever regain her memories, if your confused DM me and I will help. Anyway please review and enjoy chapter 15 xx**

 _Chapter 14 Recap_

\- The Liars, The Boys, Jason, Jesse,Penny & Vanessa removed pictures from Hanna's house so they would put trigger a bad reaction when she saw them.

\- Caleb picked Hanna up from hospital.

\- The Liars + Toby, Jason & Ezra found the tunnel Hanna was kidnapped in at the DiLaurentis backyard.

\- Hanna found a necklace with a "C" on it in her room (Fact: this is an actual necklace Hanna wore on the show in season 5 episode 9. Hanna can be seen wearing this necklace when her mother finds her flask and confronts her about it.)

\- Hanna is brought to the tunnel to she if she remembers it, which she doesn't.

\- Hanna makes up with the liars.

 ** _Later that night._**

 **Caleb P.O.V**

"Would you like something to drink?" I ask Hanna as she sits on the couch in the living room. I'm in the kitchen putting away some cups, Penny went to her hotel and Jesse and Vanessa went home, so it's just me and Hanna it her house.

"No thank you." She smiles before returning to her writing, before Hanna left the hospital her nurse Jenna encouraged her to keep a diary of her thoughts. "What are you writing in there?" I ask her as I sit on the opposite end of the couch.

Hanna giggles before saying "it's a secret." Then putting her diary down and locking it before turning to me. "Im going to put this is my room." She says standing up and taking her diary with her." She's gone for about three minutes before returning to the couch this time sitting closer to me.

"Caleb I don't think this is mine." Hanna says unsurely then placing something in my hand before sitting back and looking at me attentively, waiting for me to explain what it was. I open my hand and see a necklace with the letter "C" engraved into, I recognise it straight away, I gave Hanna this shortly after she was rescued from the doll house, when we were teenagers.

"I think it is yours Hanna, maybe someone gave it to you and it has the first letter of their name on it." I explain to her, I flip the necklace over revealing the tiny writing on the other side, the writing is so small Hanna doesn't even know it's there and if she did she couldn't read it, it's in French I'm the only one who can read it.

"Would you like to wear it until we find its actual owner if it's not yours?" I ask her, she nods happily then turning around and placing her hair on her shoulder. I carefully place it around her neck, when I'm done she turns around and smiles before hugging me, while she's hugging me I quickly tickle her sides causing her to burst out laughing and fall on me causing me to fall back on the couch with a laughing Hanna lying on my chest.

I look at Hanna's face and can clearly tell she had enough of being tickled so I stop. Suddenly Hanna asks me "Can we watch Mean Girls?", I respond with a firm "No." causing her to make a pouty face for a few seconds then returning to a smile.

"Tell me a story then." She says before snuggling into my chest. "It don't have any stories to tell Han." I say apologetically. "It's ok." she says. "Caleb, why are the people trying to hurt me." Hanna asks her mood changing and her voice quieting while she talks.

"I don't know Han, there are some crazy people in this world, who will do stupid things for no reason but I promise I will never let anything happen to you." I finish. "You promise?" She asks. "Promise." I answer. "Thank you Caleb." She says before relaxing into my chest once again. We just sit the in silence for a few minutes before I say "fine I'll watch Mean Girls with you." No reply, I get nervous when she doesn't reply what if somethings happened to her. I lift her head a little bit and quickly realise she's sleeping. "Sweet dreams, Princess." I say picking up the blacker that had fallen on the floor when I tickled her, I cover her with the blanket before I to join her in dream land.

 ** _The Next Morning._**

"How is she." Toby asks me as I work on my laptop, Toby and Spencer came over about an hour ago after breakfast, Hanna and Spencer are upstairs in her room.

"She's just really relaxed but can get extremely distressed at any moment, as for her memory nothing's really happened with that yet." I answer.

"Did Vanessa say anything about her memory?" He asks. "She just said like anything could trigger a memory and could potentially remember whose in the memory but not know who they are but as for her entire memory something extreme would have to trigger it all to come back at once."

"What do you mean by remember whose in the memory but not know who they are?" Toby asks making me realise I needed to elaborate more. "I mean she could have a memory with her grandmother in it but she wouldn't know what her grandmother looks like because the memory could be very distorted or fussy, so if I asked her who was in that memory she could answer with my grandma because she heard someone say that was her grandmother in the memory but she couldn't identify her grandmother by looks, but on the bright side Vanessa said that her memories are more likely to come back with time, so that's good." I answer his final question.

 **Hanna P.O.V**

"What colour do you want?" I ask showing Spencer the three different shades of blue nail polish. "That one." She answers pointing at the lighter shade of blue. "Whose that in the kitchen with Caleb?" I ask while painting her pinky.

"That's my boyfriend Toby." She answers looking down at her nails. "Ooh boyfriend." I say with a weird accent and using an eyebrow gesture causing Spencer to laugh. "Hey is this yours." I ask guiding her attention to the necklace I'm wearing. "No that's not mine Han." She answers. "Ok." I say before going back to her nails.

It takes about fifteen minutes but I finally finish her nails. We go downstairs and see Caleb & Toby having a beer in the kitchen. We soon join them in conversation.

 **Alison P.O.V**

"Ok so Caleb asked us to map out a timeline of Hanna's disappearance, we don't know everything but we'll try." Emily says. Myself, Emily,Aria, Ezra, Jason & Penny are all sitting on the floor around my coffee table, trying to write a timeline so we have some sense of what happened to Hanna and if we get anymore information we can add on to it, Penny is here to help us with what happened to Hanna when she was living with them.

"11:45pm Hanna is kidnapped down the tunnel." Ezra writes down. Aria continues "3:00am Hanna is captured by security footage leaving the church disoriented.", "Penny when did Jesse find Hanna?" Aria asks the focused blonde. "Around 1:30pm around 3 days later." She answers.

"Ok so during 11:45 and 3:00 Hanna was in my backyard and possibly my house but at some point she was moved to the church." I speak while writing my words down not giving them a definite point like we wrote for the other because these don't have exact times.

"And 3:00 am Monday till 1:30 pm on Thursday we don't have any definite points of location or actions." Jason adds. "The only one who knows what happened between Monday and Thursday is Hanna, if she tells us it might give us some more help in finding out who took her other than just Mary Drake." Jason finishes.

"I think the time we need to focus on is 11:45 and 3:00 because at some point she was with another person we don't know what happened between Monday and Thursday she could've just wondered around for those three days but there is load of information between 11:45 and 3:00 that could crack this entire thing, only problem is Hanna doesn't remember what happened, Hanna holds all the secrets." Penny finishes, competing with Jason.

I don't care if there fighting, as long as we are getting information, that's all that matters.

 ** _A Few Hours Later_**

 **Hanna P.O.V**

"Caleb why are we here, you know I don't like hospitals." I ask him as we walk up the hospital corridor. Spencer & Toby left a few hours ago. Caleb and I decided to go for a drive but when he got in the car he remembered he'd drunk even though he'd only had one sip of beer, he decided to walk just to be safe and it's also good to get some fresh air.

During our walk we reached Rosewood Hospital and Caleb pulled me inside saying there was someone he wanted to visit. So here we are at the door of room 27. We enter the room I see a woman lying on the bed clearly in a coma.

"Is this your Mom, Caleb?" I ask. She looks like she could be his Mom or maybe an aunt or something. "No but she's kind of like a Mom to me." He replies before continuing "You remember how I told you I ran away from my foster home and lived on the streets for a little while," I nod remembering he told me that "well I lived at her house for a little while before I found my real Mom but we've always kept in contact."

"What's her name?" I ask. "Ashley." He replies. "Do you recognise her?" He asks confusing me, why would I know her.", "No." I reply. "Where would I know her from?" I continue in confusion. "She lives in Rosewood and since everyone knows everyone in this town I thought maybe you'd recognise her." He answers removing my confusion.

"Maybe I'll know her if I get my memories back." I say hopefully. "No." Caleb says walking over to me before continuing."No not if, When you get your me memories back." He says smiling at me before giving me a hug as we embrace this moment.

 ** _10:00pm_**

 **Caleb P.O.V**

"Are you happy now." I say jokingly annoyed. "Yes, very." Hanna says confidentiality, happy because she got me to watch Mean Girls three times with her. "Good." I roll my eyes at her before getting up with her, she begins following me to the kitchen.

"God, you and Toby made a mess in here." She says pointing at the two beer bottles still sitting on the counter top from this morning. "Hey you and Spencer were the ones who wanted ice cream." I say jokingly challenging her, pointing at the empty bowls in the sink.

I help Hanna do the dishes since they are more plates and bowls other than the two used for ice cream. Once we finish Hanna turns the water off and I grab the beer bottles and begin to walk them to the trash can, as I'm walking Hanna turns around not realising I'm there and we accidentally crash into each other I drop the beer bottles causing them to smash all over the floor with a loud sound of shattering glass, leaving glass and liquor to go everywhere, I quickly grab Hanna stoping her from falling, luckily neither of us get glass or liquor on us.

Hanna turns her head and faces me giving me a look I've never seen before, if I could describe this look I would say it was absolutely fearful, she looked at me absolutely petrified. That's how I would describe it.

Suddenly Hanna forcefully removes herself from my arms and runs upstairs bawling her eyes out. I wait a few seconds before going after her. I enter her room and realised the cries were coming from her mothers room. Once I'm in Ashley's room i instantly see Hanna, she is under her mothers vanity.

I get closer and Hanna yells at me "I'm sorry." I then realise with her apologising for no reason maybe she isn't seeing me as me. "I promise I'll be good." She screams choking on her words as the tears come out as I get closer to her she tries to shift her self away from me but is stopped by a leg of the vanity.

"Han it's me Caleb." I say trying to be comforting, once I'm right next to her I say "I'm not going to hurt you Han." I guess I got to close because out of she yells "YOU LIED" and then slaps me right across the face, I barley notice, I'm way to worried about her. Hanna manages to free herself and quickly crawls in to the corner. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying.

Then she says something, what she said made me realise I was right, she isn't seeing me as me. She seeing me as some one who hurt her in childhood. Then it hits me, if she seeing me as someone else that means she's remembering something. Hanna yells the same thing again, this time with far more emotion

"Please don't hurt my Mommy."

Then I realise something else, Ashley once told me that she had an accident when Hanna was four, what if this was the accident, maybe seeing her today triggered that memory or maybe something else did, what if Hanna remembering Ashley's accident.

I have to calm Hanna down because she's getting to stressed and could easily faint at this point. "Hanna whose trying to hurt your Mommy?" I asks trying to play along with her. "You." She yells, more tears fall out of her eyes. "I'm not trying to hurt your Mom." Hanna braces herself against the wall beginning to talk, the memory has taken over her mind. She's speaking like a child.

"You lied, you said you would stop, but you didn't, you promised you wouldn't hurt Mommy but you did." She cries even more making a tear fall down my cheek as well.

"Hanna it's ok I'm not the person you have to be afraid of, I'm not going to hurt you or your Mom, I promise." I tell her, trying to convince her to snap out of her dark childhood memory.

"But you promised before and you didn't, you liar." She says but as soon as she says liar she gets even more scared. I have a thought, a dark thought, I don't even want to imagine it, what if she's repeating something she said to the person trying to hurt her Mom maybe after she said liar he or she hurt her, if something happened to Hanna that young it would break my heart. She was just a defenceless child.

"I promise this time it mean it." I say trying anything to calm her down. "Ok." She nods before getting up and walking away. I secretly follow her, she walks to her bedroom and basically falls on the bed, within a minute she's dead asleep. I watch he sleep peacefully for a few minutes before going downstairs to clean up the beer.

It takes me a few minutes to clean it but I eventually finish and go back upstairs to check on Hanna. I walk into her room, she has her back to me. The silence is broken when Hanna says "Caleb, what are you doing in here?" I quickly respond by saying "just making sure you're okay, you were pretty upset earlier.

"Sorry about that." She says rolling over and facing me. I sit down on the edge of her bed. "Do you want to talk about it?" I ask. She doesn't reply, I take that as a no. "Would you like to be left alone?" I ask her. This time I get a response. "No."

"Do you want me to stay?" I ask, she slightly nods, I guess crying tired her out. "Ok." I say moving under the blanket. I look at Hanna she has fallen back asleep, I grab a tissue from her night table and wipe the tears off her face before I fall asleep as well.

 **Well there you go, Hanna remembered something, I told you it was sad, what do you think happened to Hanna during those three days. Who do you think hurt Hanna & Her Mom, what do you think triggered Hanna to have a flashback. Review and let me know xx**


	16. I'm Sorry

**Sorry it's another sad chapter. Please review xx**

 _Chapter 15 Recap_

\- Hanna shows Caleb the necklace he gave her after she was found.

\- Caleb tells Toby about Hanna health.

\- Alison,Emily,Jason,Penny,Ezra,Aria make a time line of Hanna's disappearance.

\- Caleb & Hanna visit Ashley in hospital.

\- Hanna remembers a dark childhood memory of someone hurting her and Ashley.

\- Hanna slaps Caleb.

 **Hanna P.O.V**

Ow the sun is so bright,I try to get out of bed to close the curtains but something is stopping me, I look down and realise it's an arm wrapped around my waist, I roll over and see its Caleb, his hair is all messed up and he is slightly snoring, he looks so cute. I get a little cold so I snuggle into his chest, he must have gotten a bit hot during the night because he took his shirt off.

Once I'm in his arms I can feel him pull me closer in his sleep, I lye there in his arms for about fifteen minutes contently watching him sleep until I get bored and decide to wake him up. "Caleb, wake up." I say pushing on his chest. "Good morning Hanna." He says groggily making me laugh. "Did you sleep good?" Caleb asks me still with his eyes closed.

"Yes, I did." I say happily before throwing all the blankets off the bed. "What the fuck Hanna." He yells slightly annoyed. "Caleb it eleven." I tell him I know how much he hates sleeping past ten. "Well I guess we better get up then." He say grabbing me and throwing me over his shoulder before running downstairs.

 ** _A Few Hours Later_**

 **Penny P.O.V**

"Hey Spencer." I greet the brunette as she walks through the door with her hand on her stomach. "Are you ok." I ask her. "Yeah, I'm fine just a little stomach ache. Caleb called me earlier this morning to tell me about Hanna's meltdown last night, he thought it would be a good idea if Hanna could talk to me about it because I am a councillor, I invited Spencer since Hanna seems to trust her the most and maybe she might know something about this.

"Is Hanna alright?" She asks concerned about her friends meltdown last night. "Oh yeah, she's fine but she did get a little upset when Caleb left but she was fine after five minutes." I tell her. "Shall we go see her." I say grabbing Spencer's hand and walking upstairs with her.

"Hey Spence." Hanna says smiling at her friend as she watches a movie on her bed. "Are you watching Mean Girls again." Spencer laughs. "No, I'm watching Paper Towns." Hanna replies barely bothering to turn her head away from the screen. I give Spencer a look telling her that I'm about to start, she nods in response.

"Han, why are there so many tissues in the trash." I ask all ready knowing there from when Hanna was crying last night. "Cause I was upset." Hanna responds slightly annoyed. "Why were you upset sweetie?" I press her. "I don't want to talk about it." Hanna says firmly. I decide to stop not wanting to upset her because after last night we realised anything can set her off. "Hey Spence can I talk to you outside?" I ask her.

She nods and we get up closing Hanna's bedroom door behind us.

"Is there anyone in Hanna's family we could talk to, maybe we could find out what happened or something?" I ask her, she has known Hanna for a very long time. "Well there is Hanna's father but I'd rather not go there, they don't have a relationship anymore, there is her grandmother but she's visiting Australia right now." She says sadly. "How long is she there for?" I ask the brunette who looks like she's in a little bit of pain. "About another two weeks, I spoke to her last night." She finishes scrunching up her face a little bit.

"Are you sure your ok?" I asks starting to get concerned now. "I'm fine." She says but as soon as she finishes her sentence she lets out a little wince. "That's it we're going to the hospital." I say grabbing my keys. "No Penny it really isn't necessary." She tries to convince me. "Ok if it isn't necessary we can just go straight home, come on Hanna we leaving." I tell the stubborn brunette.

 ** _A few hours later_**

 **Spencer P.O.V**

"How are you feeling now?" Toby asks me as I sit in a hospital bed. "I feel a little better, Where are Hanna and Penny?" I ask changing the subject. "There with Caleb in the waiting room, He drove me here after Penny called." He answers my question. The doctor walks in, I can tell by the look on his face that it's not good.

"Miss Hastings, we ran a few test after we discovered you were bleeding, I'm am very sorry to inform you the you've suffered a miscarriage at about two weeks along in your pregnancy." When I heard that I lost it and so did Toby we both cried as the doctor left the room. I didn't even know I was pregnant. Our entire world had just fallen apart.

 ** _10 hours later_**

I was alone in a hospital room, I kicked Toby out, I don't know why I did that, my hormones are a bit out of whack. I can't believe I lost Toby and I's first child at only two weeks but then I remembered that miscarriages are common in our family, my mother and sister both have hormonal problems. My Mom miscarried my brother at five months before me and Melissa were born. Melissa had miscarried twice. I guess I'm next. My thoughts are interpreted as Penny walks into the room.

"Can you please tell Caleb it's not his baby?" I ask the blonde. "Caleb already knows it's not his, you would be about five months if it was his baby." She tells me. "Ok, good could you please leave me alone now?" I ask her as she walks closer.

"Spence I don't think you should be alone right now." She says sitting down at the end of my bed. "Penny I get that you like to take care of people but you've never lost I child, you don't know how it feels, so I can decide if I want to be alone." I yell at her, turning my head away.

"Actually I do know how it feels to lose a child." She pauses before continuing, I turn my head to look at her again, I'm shocked. "I'm sure you know my fiancé passed away in the military a few years ago." I nod. "But um nobody knows that I was 4 months pregnant when he died." She says looking down. "Jesse & Vanessa don't know either, that was during the time they didn't live with me, the house we all live in now was mine and Chris's house but after he died they moved in so I wouldn't be alone." She says letting a few tears escape.

"But anyway a few weeks after he passed, I miscarried our son Dylan." "Did Chris know?" I ask interrupting her. "Yeah he did." She quickly answers. "The reason I didn't want to leave you alone was, on the night I found out I miscarried, I attempted suicide." She finishes letting a few more tears escape. Her telling me that made me realise how badly I don't want to be alone right now. "Penny could you please stay with me." I ask the blonde. "Sure sweetheart, I will until Toby comes back, I think you need to be together right now." I nod agreeing with her.

 ** _A few hours later_**

 **Penny P.O.V**

"Thanks for picking me up, I really didn't know who else to call." I say looking down and playing with my fingernails. "It's ok, I guess you must of gotten a little bit of a surprise when I picked up instead of Alison." Jason says causing me to chuckle. "Hey I'm sorry for how I treated you." I say apologetically meaning every word.

"It's ok, I'm sorry for how I treated you as well." Jason says back to me looking into my eyes for a few seconds before the situation gets a little awkward so we both look away. "I'm sorry about your fiancé." He tells me. "Thanks but how did you know that?" I ask confused. "I overheard Emily & Alison talking about it cause of Em's Dad." He answers. "How's Spencer doing?" He asks wanting to know about his sisters medical health. "She just exhausted and needs Toby right now." I answer him.

"Hey Penny, how are you." He asks me wanting to know if Im ok. I lose it. "I just feel bad because when I was driving I looked down and saw she was bleeding and at the point I knew, maybe I could of done something because I don't want anyone else to go through what I went through." I cry. "Hey." Jason says grabbing the sides of my face delicately, making me look at him. "Penny know one could of known, it was supposed to go that way and it was absolutely not your fault." He tells me while I let a few tears escape.

We lock eyes and just stare at each for a few seconds before he connects our lips.

 **Ok so Penny & Jason, Poor Spencer & Penny. What do you think Hanna meant when she said "please don't hurt my Mommy. I'll give you a spoiler for next chapter Hanna's grandmother will be back, review and give me your theories. Until next time xx**


	17. Did You Ever Love Me

**Just a warning for this chapter, it is very dark. I apologise if you see the name Poppy on here it's supposed to be Emma, her name was originally Poppy but at the last minute i changed it to Emma, you'll get it when you read it. Sorry for another sad one. Anyway I hope you enjoy Hanna's grandmother. Leave a review xx**

 _Chapter 16 Recap_

\- Hanna doesn't want Penny to help her.

\- Spencer has a miscarriage.

\- Penny comforts Spencer.

\- Penny reveals to Spencer she had a miscarriage that no one knows about

\- Penny & Jason kiss.

 ** _2 weeks later._**

 **Alison P.O.V**

"Hey I just realised, that if you and Jason get married your initials will still stay the same." I joke with Penny. "Oh my god, Ali, we've only been dating two weeks." Penny laughs. "Anyway on a more serious note what time do we have to be at Hanna's house." I ask, Hanna's Grandmother is going to be there when Hanna is asleep.

"I think like ten." Penny answers while taking a sip of her coffee. "Hey how's Spencer doing?" I ask the blonde who councils my friend. "She's doing good, I think focusing on help Hanna has really taken her mind off it." Penny answers finishing her coffee.

"What's Hanna's grandma like?" Penny asks me while washing out her mug. "Oh you'll love her, Hanna definitely gets her sassiness from her." I answer causing Penny to chuckle. "Aria will have fun picking her up from the airport, I wish I could've." I finish. "Then why didn't you." She asks. "Because as soon as Emily said Regina's coming here, Aria practically jumped at the opportunity to pick her up.

 ** _A Few Hours Later_**

 **Aria P.O.V**

"Regina!" I yell excitedly as I see her come into view. "Oh Aria, you haven't changed a bit other than your hair and your clothes." She jokes before giving me a hug. "Have you got everything." I ask her. "Yes let's go, I hate airports." She says pulling her luggage behind her.

"How was Australia?" I ask Regina once we are in the car. "Oh it was wonderful the people are so nice there and they have beautiful beaches." She smiles thinking of the memory. "What's been happening in your life Aria?" She asks me while looking out the window on my side. "Um well I became an author and I'm back together with Ezra." I answer. "Wonderful." She says.

"Hey it looks like we're going to be a little earlier than I expected, would you like to go do something before we go see Hanna?" I ask. "Yes." She responds immediately before continuing. "I wanna be there when Hanna's sleeping because I figured what you want me to tell you about isn't a happy subject." She answers looking down at her blue manicured nails.

"What would you like to do then?" I ask. "Well I would like to go visit Ashley in hospital." She asks hopefully. "Yeah sure we can do that." I smile at her before looking back at the road. "Hey what's that your arm?" I ask about the black dot on her arm. "Oh this." She says pulling back her sleeve revealing a small heart tattoo with the letters H.D.M written inside.

"What does it stand for." I ask curiously. "Oh I've had this for years, me and my husband before he passed away both got tattoos of Hanna's initials on our arms when she was only a few days old because we new she would be our only grandchild." She finishes.

"I thought Patrick had kids." I ask thinking about her other son. "Oh no sweetheart neither of my boys ever really wanted children." She says before continuing. "So to make up for it Hanna better pop out eight." She jokes making me chuckle. "And a few days after Hanna was born she got sick and the doctors didn't know if she would make it, so incase anything happened we made sure she would always be apart of us, that's why we got her initials on our arms in a heart." She answers smiling thinking of her granddaughter. "What is Hanna full name, she's never told us her middle name because she wanted us to guess but we never could." I ask curious about her middle name.

"Oh Hanna loved to make people guess what her middle name was, no one ever has because it's an uncommon name, Hanna's full name is Hanna Destiny Marin, her grandfather actually chose Destiny because of her blue eyes, the blue in her eyes made us think of outer space and Destiny kind of suited that, I know it's weird but we think it sounds beautiful." She answers tracing her tattoo with her finger. "I agree with you, It does sound beautiful."

 ** _A few hours later._**

"Oh Ashley what have they done to you." Regina says stroking her ex daughter in law's hair or actual daughter as Regina says. "How long has she been out for?" She asks. "About five months." I answer. "Oh god." She says before continuing. "Ash, I don't know if you can here me right now but if you can listen, you need to wake up, your not going to die, you can't die now, you're not going to leave us right now, Hanna needs you to much right now, please you're my only daughter, parents shouldn't die before their kids, please Ashley we love you." She cries. I rush over and give Regina a well needed hug.

 ** _12:00 am_**

 **Regina P.O.V**

"She's asleep." Emily announces coming down from Hanna's room. I'm sitting in Hanna's living room with Aria,Ezra,Jason,Penny,Caleb,Spencer,Toby,Alison & Emily. Getting prepared for them to ask me questions about Hanna, questions they deserve answers to but it's still hard for me to answer. "So what would you like to know?" I ask nervously.

"Are the events in Hanna's memory the reason Ashley has a heart condition?" Spencer asks me desperate for an answer. "Yes and no." I answer. "Ashley was born with a heart condition but that incident pushed it to the point where she needed to take medication." I finish. "Who was Hanna so afraid of in that flashback?" Caleb asks me. "Her father." I answer before elaborating, "I didn't know of that incident until Hanna was sixteen, she told me when Tom threw me and Hanna out of his engagement party to Isabel, on the way home she told me in the car about that incident." I finish holding tears back preparing for the next question that I already know what it will be.

"Regina, what happened to Hanna."

 ** _Flashback (The flashback is from what Hanna has told Regina but it take place through Hanna's eyes)_**

"No you listen to me Ashley!" I hear my Daddy yell at my Mommy. My parents are fighting downstairs as usual but this time its one of the badder ones my Daddy drank this drink that makes him even meaner to Mommy and Me. They are fighting in the kitchen while I'm upstairs in my room.

"Do you think Daddy will ever be nice, Emma?" I ask my Teddy Bear. "I don't know Han." Emma says to me. "Why doesn't Daddy love me?" "Because he's mean Hanna but Me and Mommy love you." Emma says back to me. "Thanks Emma, I wuv you too." I say to my favourite Teddy as I cuddle her and pull the blankets over the top of us trying to drown out the noise of my Daddy yelling.

"Tom you're drunk, go to bed you'll feel better." I hear Mommy say. "Stop being so fucking stupid, I'm not going to bed, I need to deal with you!" He yells. "Daddy please stop." I cry to myself as I get out of my bed with Emma preparing to go downstairs.

I tip toe down the staircase, quickly running past the hallway where Mommy & Daddy can see me, I quietly walk up the other hallway, the one that is further away from my Daddy. Once I reach the corner I poke my head out just enough so I can see them, they are fighting between the counter in the middle of the kitchen and the ones against the wall.

"Tom be quiet you're going to wake Hanna." My Mommy says trying to calm down my Daddy. "I don't give a fuck about that stupid little brat, who probably isn't even my goddam kid, all them men you hang out with you cheating slut." He yells getting really red in the face. That means he's really mad. "Tom, Hanna is your daughter, she even looks like you, who do you think she got her blonde hair from it wasn't me I have red hair and those guys are just my friends, I've never cheated Tom, you idiot." She yells back at him. Uh oh when my Mommy says something back to him that always makes him madder.

"Stop it!" Daddy yells pushing Mommy up against a wall. "Don't you put me down in front of my child." He yells at her not realising that I'm there but Mommy sees me now and looks even more scared. "Tom go to be please." She begs him, crying at the same time. I think she wants him to go to bed so I don't see this but I don't want to leave my Mommy alone incase he hurts her. Which now he does now , Daddy slaps Mommy across the face.

I get so scared that I almost pee my pants but instead I throw myself on the floor crying. This time I make him aware of my presence, "you promised Daddy, you promised you wouldn't hurt Mommy again but you lied." I cry at him. He realises that I'm there he steps away from Mommy, I think for a second that he's finished but I'm wrong he hasn't he picks up one of those bottles that makes him meaner and hits Mommy on the head with it, making her fall asleep on the floor. "Mommy." I cry running over to her. Once I reach her I put he head in my lap, she's bleeding. I look up at Daddy helplessly with tears coming out of my eyes. "Daddy please help her." "No Hanna!" He yells at me.

"Please Daddy she's hurt." I crying begging him to help Mommy. "No Hanna I'm not helping her, she deserves it for cheating!" He screams at me. I don't know what cheating means but it sound bad and Mommy's not bad, Mommy's nice, Mommy loves me, she sings songs with me, places princesses and mermaids with me, she reads me bedtime stories and gives the best hugs when I'm upset or scared, so that means she good not bad so Mommy didn't cheat or cheating as he says, she wouldn't do that. I love Mommy.

"Daddy she didn't do cheating, Mommy's nice." I try to tell him but he doesn't listen to me. "Yes she did you stupid little brat." He yells at me, whys he being so mean to me, i didn't do anything. "I hate you Daddy." I yell back at him, I've had enough, he's to mean to me and Mommy. "That's it we're leaving." He yells violently picking me up and taking me away from my Mommy. "No Daddy." I struggle in his arm as he carries me away. He gets as far as the stairs before I mange to free myself by grabbing on to the basement door handle but it hurts when I get away because I fall out of his hold and onto the ground. I quickly run back to my Mommy. Daddy begins to walk back to me but instead he walks out the back door leaving me and Mommy alone.

I try and think what to do to help Mommy but then I remember what Mommy said "If you ever need help can 911." I quickly run over to the desk with the phone on it but it's to high so I move the chair and climb up on it. As soon as I'm about to reach it Daddy comes back, I quickly jump down from the chair and run away back upstairs grabbing Emma in the process.

Once I reach my room I realise thats probably where he'll first look so I quickly run into Mommy & Daddy's bedroom. I look for a place to hide, their bed has to much stuff under it so I can't hide there, I see the closet but the handles are too high up for me to reach, I try and push the bedside table to the doors so I can open them but it's to late I hear my Daddy coming so I duck down under my Mommy's vanity.

I see him looking around for me, he checks under the bed, I cover my mouth with hand to avoid him hearing me. Suddenly he stops dead in his tracks, he staring at something on the ground but I can't figure out what it is, then I realise what it is, it's Emma. "Huh." I shriek accidentally giving away my location, He looks us and see me. This is it, I realise now that he's going to hurt me too. I try and get out of it by using the only thing I can think of.

"Daddy, I'm sorry." No response. "I promise I'll be good." Still no response. He gets even closer to me kneeling down to my level. "What happened to night never happened ,do you here me and if you ever tell anyone about this, I'll kill your Mommy Hanna and it will be all your fault." He laughs at me. "YOU LIED!" I yell at him. "What did I lie about." He laughs putting his hand on my shoulder trying to scare me. I slap him across the face like he did to Mommy but I know it won't hurt him, he's to strong for me. "YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER HURT HER AGAIN!" I scream and retreat to the corner with Emma. He's red in the face again.

"Please don't hurt my Mommy."

I beg him even though I know he will. "You lied, you said you would stop, but you didn't, you promised you wouldn't hurt Mommy but you did." "I've never lied or promised a thing to you, you lying little brat, just like your Mommy." He yells at me. "I'm not a liar, "But you did promise before and you didn't keep it, you liar." I yell at him. That's when he explodes, I guess he hates it when he's being told the truth. He pushes me down and I hit my head on the floor, it hurts so bad. I start bawling my eyes out. Not because it hurts, I cry because he hurts, he's my Daddy he's suppose to love and protect me, not have it the other way round, he doesn't love or protect me instead he hates me and hurts me.

I look up as I cry and realise he's gone, I look around for Emma but I can't see her, did he take her but then luckily I do see her she's behind me, immediately I grab her, pulling her body close to me, I cry onto her, I watch my tears dry on her face. I think what did I do to him to make him hate me this much.

 ** _Flashback Ends_**

"Tom hurt her." Emily cries. I wipe a few tears off my face and nod answering her question. "I'll kill that mother fucker." Caleb says. "I'll help." I say before continuing. "I feel bad because the was a stage where I wanted Ashley and Tom to get back together, I didn't know he was violent and I thought they were both alcoholics, he stopped drinking when Hanna was fifteen but since she told me about that incident, I haven't spoken to him since. The night she told me what he did, as soon as I dropped Hanna home I immediately went to his house, Isabel opened the door so I pushed past her. When I saw him that was it, I screamed in his face." "How could you do this, she was only a baby, You were her Daddy and she trusted you." I hit him and left, I've never spoken to him since." I finish, everyone one in the room is crying.

"What happened after that?" Aria asks. "A few weeks later the police came to there house because a neighbour reported Hanna picking up one of the beer bottles in the front garden and drinking it, Which she wasn't. Hanna told me as an adult the she she didn't drink it, she was pouring it out so Tom couldn't drink it but the police didn't believe that when they saw the state of their house.

 ** _Flashback_**

"Mommy please stay." Hanna cries as Ashley says goodbye to her. We had just been to court, the state was trying to remove Hanna from the home and place her in foster care, there is know way I would ever let that happen. It was originally supposed to be Ashley against the state for custody of Hanna but i knew she wouldn't win so I stepped in, I had to try against her and go for custody of Hanna. I won.

"Ashley, you and Tom need to get better and when you do Hanna can come home." Charlie (My Husband) says to Ashley as she cries, he wasn't yelling at her, he was comforting her, giving her reassure that she would get Hanna back. (If only we knew at that time it was only Tom, who was the alcoholic not Ashley.) Ashley nods as she hugs Hanna for the final time "Hanna sweetie listen, Mommy loves you so much and I will get you back, I promise." "I love you too Mommy." Hanna cries as she's being picked up and places in my arms as Ashley leaves.

We walk out the other door with a screaming Hanna. "I want my Mommy." She cries as I pull her tightly against me to try and calm her down but it doesn't work nothing will. Hanna fights us as we try and strap her in her car seat, it takes us fifteen minutes before we finally do. My husband takes a few minutes to collect his emotions as do I. Before driving off.

 ** _Flashback Ends_**

"How long did Hanna stay with you?" Alison asks. "Six months." I reply. "Just so you know none of us have any resentment towards you for taking Hanna, you didn't know and I think I can speak for all of us by saying if we were in you position we would've done the same thing." Spencer says reassuring me. "Thanks it means a lot." I say.

"What happened when Hanna came back?" Penny asks. "Well during the time we had Hanna, Tom & Ashley had to go to rehab, which they did. A week after Hanna returned Tom went back to his old ways." I answer.

Then Emily asks a question that I didn't want to answer. "Regina, Hanna has a scar behind her ear that she says is from falling into a pile of sticks, with everything thing you just told us, was she telling the truth or did Tom do it?" She asks already knowing the answer. I sigh before I begin.

 ** _Flashback (Again this will take place through Hanna's eyes, with what Hanna has told Regina, Also Hanna will be eleven in this flashback)_**

"I think purple." I say to myself, I'm in my room painting a picture of a flower on my desk. I like being in my room it's quiet and my door has a lock on it. I hear a door slam downstairs, I know it's my Dad because my Moms at work. I hear him yelling about something to himself, I can already tell he's drunk.

"What are you still doing awake!" My Dad yells as he enters my room. "It's only three in the afternoon." I try and explain to him but he doesn't listen. "Exactly, its late you need to be in bed, bitch!" He yells standing next to my desk. "It's three in the afternoon, it's to early for you to be drinking." I sass him, it immediately angers him. He knocks the paints over ruining my picture. "Why did you do that." I yell beginning to cry. "Because you disobeyed me." He laughs.

"What's wrong with you!" I yell crying losing my temper, I try not to swear. "Nothing I'm perfect." He smiles narcissistically. "Why do you hate me so much." I yell it him fighting back, every time he yells I always listen and do what he says but this time I've had it, I know I'll regret it later but right now I don't care at all.

"Because you ruined my life and your mothers, you cost us thousands of dollars a year on clothes, school and shit that you don't need, you're the reason we're going broke, get a job." He yells losing control of his anger. "I don't waste all MY MOMS money, all HER money is stolen from her by you and spent on alcohol, also I can't get a job yet I'm only eleven and if you want more money you get a job instead of sitting here every day and drinking, making her work for you." I spit at him.

"Excuse me but when you were born I worked for her when while she just stayed home all day doing nothing!" He yells trying to win this argument but I won't let him win this one. "First of all she couldn't work, she just had a baby, second of all by working you mean stealing fifty thousand dollars from Grandma and Grandpa and spending it all on beer, so no you didn't work, you did nothing for me."

"They're not your grandparents you're not my daughter, your mother cheated and got knocked up and made my family pay for it." He screams at me. That one hurt. "Dad unfortunately I am your daughter, for God sake I even look like you." I scream at him while still crying. "Ok daughter if I'm your Dad as you claim then why didn't you get me anything for Father's Day?"

"Because you deserve nothing and even if I wanted to get you anything we couldn't afford it because you spend all my Moms money on beer." I scream. "I deserve everything, I'm a great father, I stepped up and raised someone else's fucking kid, I applaud him, he's so mother fucking lucky to get away from you." He smirks.

"I am your daughter, get that though your head." I yell at him while tears continue to fall out of eyes. "You are worthless, you mean nothing, if you died no one would even care, look at you, you're pathetic, standing there crying in the middle of the room." He yells. Making me cry harder.

"Did you ever love me."

I scream at him already knowing the answer. "No I never have or will now get out of my sight!" That's when I loose it, I know he'll never give up, I have to let him win but I want to get one more word in. "I don't love you either, you are the worst person I've ever met!" I cry. Then suddenly he pushes me, I fall and hit my head in the end of my bed. He laughs walking off. I get up and run in to my bathroom and lock the door.

I hope he passes out soon so my mom can take me to hospital because I'm bleeding behind my ear but as I wait I fall to the floor and sit in a puddle of my own tears.

 ** _Flashback Ends_**

"That's it, he's dead!" Caleb yells, getting up to go after Tom. "Caleb you need to calm down." Ezra says blocking his path. "Don't tell me to calm down, no one ever hurt her when she was that young." Caleb yells pointing at Aria.

I step in, I subtlety tell everyone to leave the room except Caleb using a hand gesture. "Caleb listen, believe me I feel exactly the same way but what done is done and we can't change that and if you go after him, the cops will side with him because they're stupid, you could go to jail and Hanna needs you so much right now but if he comes in this house then protect Hanna at all costs." I can see his breathing slow down. "Are you calm now?" I ask "Not really but I'm not going to do anything." He says looking up at me, i can tell he's about to cry so I pull him into my arms and let him cry it out.

 ** _A few hours later_**

 **Caleb P.O.V**

After Regina finished talking everyone left, Regina stayed here she is sleeping in Ashley's room. I crawl in to bed next to a sleeping Hanna and pull her on to my chest. "I promise I will never let anything hurt you again." I promise her as she sleeps peacefully, she looks so beautiful when she sleeps. "I love you Hanna." I whisper in her ear.

"I love you too Caleb. I smile and hold back tears before giving her a kiss on the forehead before falling asleep.

 **Well there you go, I hate Tom. Next chapter Caleb will make the worst mistake of his life. What do you think it is review and let me know also Mike & Mona will be back next chapter. Who do you think A.D, we haven't seen him in a while. Until next time xx**


	18. Worst Mistake Of My Life

**Hey. Remember how I said that in chapter 2 I had to delete a part and re write it, this is the reason. This and next chapter are part 1 and 2. Be prepared. Anyway please review, until next time xx**

 _Chapter 17 Recap_

\- Jason & Penny are together now.

\- Penny becomes Spencer's councillor.

\- Regina is back.

\- Aria picks up Regina from the airport.

\- Aria discovered Regina has a tattoo of Hanna's initials inside a heart. Matching her now deceased husbands one.

\- Hanna almost died after birth because she was sick

\- Regina & Aria visit Ashley in hospital and Regina breaks down.

\- Regina tells everyone out Hanna's childhood.

\- You learn Tom was physically, verbally and emotionally abusive to Hanna and Ashley.

\- Tom was an alcoholic.

\- Ashley's heart condition comes from a birth defect but it was worsened by Tom.

\- Hanna got scared of the bottle Caleb accidentally dropped because it reminded her of Tom knocking Ashley out with one in front of her.

\- Regina took custody of Hanna when she was four.

\- Regina calmed down Caleb after he wanted to hurt Tom.

\- Hanna told Caleb she loves him.

 **Guest- Thank you for your reviews. To answer your question about Hanna and Caleb saying I love you in the last chapter. Caleb said I love you in the way he always has but what Hanna meant when she said she loves him was, she was thankful for everything that he has done for her like dealing with her meltdowns, making her laugh and keeping her safe, and she loves him for that, plus Hanna was half asleep when she said it so she probably doesn't even remember telling Caleb that or him telling her either. Also I write Hanna a little differently than she is on the show because it's kinda like she's be re born and learning everything again so I write her kind of child like if that makes sense plus I love writing about Caleb tickling Hanna, it's so cute. Thank you for your reviews, I always look forward to them, they are very appreciated xx**

 ** _4 months later_**

 **Mary P.O.V**

"Ok Elliot since I don't trust A.D anyone, I'm giving you the mission, we already know their plan tonight Toby, Caleb & Hanna are going to be at the Lost Woods to see if Hanna remembers the tunnel, when you get there, I don't care how you do it, I want her dead, got it!" I yell excitedly. "Yes Mary." Elliot smiles, thinking about Hanna's demise.

"But you already know Hanna didn't do it, what's the point of killing her?" A.D questions me. "She admitted to it!" I yell at him for questioning me. "But you said yourself she was innocent!" He yells.

"Aw A.D wants to save his friend aren't you mad that she chose Caleb over you!" I talk to him sarcasticly. "First of all I meet Hanna when she was crying on the side of the road because of her Dad, second I don't care anymore that she's with Caleb, they make each other happy!" He yells at me walking away.

"Just remember A.D if you leave, we can tell everyone about you, we know all your secrets!" I yell at him knowing he'll change his mind. I'm right he does.

 **Alison P.O.V**

"Are you getting excited now?" Emily asks Penny as they both look at the sonogram sent by Vanessa of her baby. "Yes, only one more week until I meet my little niece." Penny says excitedly. "I thought they didn't know the gender yet?" Hanna asks confused. "They don't, I just really want a girl." She nods rapidly.

"What are you gonna do if it's a boy?" I asks the enthusiastic blonde but before she can answer Aria interrupts. "Get Jason to knock her up and hope it's girl." She jokes causing everyone to laugh. "Oh shit Hanna it's four we have to go now." Aria says realising the time. "Bye guys." They both say walking out the door.

"Penny, you know I love you but please don't have a baby with Jason yet." I say joking but half serious. "I promise, Ali." She laughs back at me. "Where is Jason anyway?" Emily asks the blonde. "He's at work." She says before getting up to go take a shower.

 **Aria P.O.V**

"Don't drop them." I tell Hanna as she carries a bouquet of flowers to Ashley's room, Caleb brings Hanna here every few days hoping that it might spark Hanna's memory or maybe it might help Ashley recover.

"I won't." The clumsy blonde assures me. Once we reach Ashley's room I notice two people standing in there, before I can see who they are the boy turns around. "Hey, sis." Mike says as Mona cuddles into his side. "What are you doing here?" I ask not bothering to sound polite.

Before Mike can answer Hanna cuts him off, "Is this your Mom?" Hanna asks a visibly upset Mona. "No, she's one of my closest friends Moms." Mona answers. "Hi, I'm Mona and this is my boyfriend Mike." She says introducing them. Hanna smiles shaking Mona's hand. "I'm Hanna, this is Aria." She says pointing at me. "I know, she's Mike's sister." "You had a brother and didn't tell me!" Hanna says stunned. "I did tell you Han." I say. Sometimes things just slip her mind I guess.

 ** _Hours Later_**

 **Caleb P.O.V**

"She is out." I comment on the sleeping blonde in the back of my car. "I know, i guess running around like a manic with Spencer tired her out." Toby jokes, While Toby and I were planning what we are going to do tonight, Spencer and Hanna where running around the house pretending that zombies were chasing them.

"Hey Caleb, did you even know about Hanna's Dad or like did she ever hint at something like that?" Toby asks cautiously.

 ** _Flashback_**

New York 2014 (Right now it's 2017 in PLL so I'm making it 2014 so Hanna and Caleb will have been living in New York for two years now, this takes place a few weeks before they broke up, I don't know when Hanna and Jordan met (Possibly 2015) but I'm assuming they have together for about two years before Hanna & Caleb saw each other in 6x11)

"Why's it so cold." I mumble to myself as I roll over looking for the only thing that will warm me up, Hanna's sleeping body, if it was two years ago Hanna would be sleeping in my arms right now but things have changed since then. Once I put my arm out expecting to feel her warm body curled up in a ball next to mine instead I just feel a cold mattress.

I spring into action, what if -A's taken her again. I frantically run around our apartment looking for her, I check the bathroom "no," Kitchen "no," Laundry "no," Living/Dining Room "no." Then I hear something, it's sounds muffled but where's it coming from, then I realise it's coming from the balcony, strange why would Hanna be out on the balcony at three in the morning.

Carefully I move the curtain just enough so I can see Hanna. What is she doing out there right now, it's freezing and all she is wearing is a very thin nightgown. Then I realise she's crying on the phone to her father. "Dad, it's not my fault." She stutters to Tom as I try to listen through the glass sliding door at the best of my ability.

That's it I've had enough, it's cold and I don't want her getting sick before our trip in a few weeks. "Hanna, what are you doing out here!" I accidentally yell, I didn't mean to yell I'm just tired and a little nervous to be talking to her. This is the first time we've spoken in a few days.

"Dad, I'll have to call you back." She says grumpily hanging up. "What does it matter to you!" She yells back, I can read her like a book I know when she's upset, there are tears in her eyes. "I'm your boyfriend and I would like to know why your Dad is calling you at three in the morning and why your so upset right now!" I yell back at her, I can already tell this is going to end up being a full blown argument.

"I'm not upset!" She lies, fighting back tears. "Why are you out here right now, Hanna it's snowing." I say a little calmer. "Why can't I be out here, you're not the boss of me!" She yells clearly not backing down. "I know I'm not the boss of you but please just come back inside, you'll get hypothermia out here." I try to explain to her but she doesn't listen.

"No I don't want to go back inside!" She yells, it's pretty obvious to me the Tom said something that upset her and she's just taking it out on me. "Ok so are you going to sleep out here then!" I sass her. "If you don't go back inside to your bedroom then, if I have to I will!" She screams putting emphasis on the your.

"Hanna for god sakes it's our bedroom you spent two weeks designing it and you were sound asleep in our bed when I came home after work." I say tiredly, this is what it's been like for the past year now ever since she started working for her bitch of a boss Claudia.

"I was only sleeping in your bedroom because you hid all my blankets so I couldn't sleep out on the couch!" She yells loudly probably waking up our neighbours. "Hanna come on don't be like this, you've been my girlfriend for years now, we shouldn't sleep apart when we're in our own fucking apartment!" I yell this time losing it with her, I've had enough.

"Why are you yelling at me I didn't even do anything!" She fires back. "I'm mad because your Dad obviously has said something to upset you and now you're taking it out on me, when didn't do anything!" I yell back emphasising on the I.

"No you're just mad because we're not having sex anymore!" She yells, everything in our relationship has fallen apart at this point. "Hanna we stopped having sex because we can't even have a rational conversation with each other without it ending in a full blown fight." I yell back at her.

"If we can't get along then why are we going to Europe!" She screams, out of the corner of my eye I can see a light come on next door. I grab Hanna gently by the hand and pull her inside making her even more pissed off.

"We're going to Europe because we planned it that one week we were actually getting along after those ten weeks we didn't talk at all." I tell her, that seems so weird to say, what happened to us. "You know what, fine then, if all we do is fight, then let's cancel Europe and instead just break up!" She yells clearly upset about what she had just said.

"You wanna break up?" I say back to her. "Fine then were broken up, we're done." I finish. "Done." She says back at me, wow we are officially broken up, this is really awkward we just stare at each other, directly looking into each other's eyes. Out of nowhere a surge takes over us, it literally felt like something was pushing us together right now, in every way possible. I grab her and pull her close instantly connecting our lips for a hard, passion filled kiss, which she immediately responses to, I move my hands down to her thighs and she gets what I want her to do, she jumps up in my arms and I carry her to our bedroom.

That night I think we both thought everything was going to get better but even after it happened, we both knew that sex only fixes the problem for now, it doesn't help the future.

 ** _Flashback Ends_**.

"No, she never mentioned anything and if she did I never picked up on it." I lie straight to his face. "We're here." Toby says accidentally a little to loud causing Hanna to wake up. "What the fuck Toby!" Hanna yells annoyed about being woken up.

"Sorry Hanna." He says before getting out of the truck. "Why do we have to come here Caleb." She asks as I open the door for her to get out. "Because we want to see if you remember anything in this room." I explain to her. "How do you know if I was in this room?" Hanna asks very confused. Crap think Caleb make up something. "Um because the police said you were taken from here." I lie to her hoping she'll believe it.

"Oh ok." She shrugs it off.

 **Hanna P.O.V**

About fifteen minutes after we entered the room, I told Caleb & Toby that I didn't remember anything but Toby insisted that we should all look around for anything just to be safe to make sure my kidnapper didn't leave anything. Caleb stayed in the room with me while Toby went outside. I look out the window while Caleb looks under the bed, I see a figure at first I assume it's Toby but when it gets closer i realise that it's not.

"Caleb!" I scream as I throw myself on the floor next to him. "What!" He yells, I must of scared him. "There's someone outside." I yell terrified. "Hanna it's just Toby." He says rubbing my back as he tries to calm me down.

"No it's not." I basically interrupt him, "please believe me Caleb it's not Toby, someone's out there." I yell begging him to believe me. "Ok." He says standing up. Caleb looks out the window for a few seconds then by his face expressions I can tell he's seen the person too.

"Hanna go over her with me." He says frantically as we walk over to the other side of the room. We hear a pounding at the door. "He's trying to break down the door!" I tell but before I can finish my sentence the door falls to the ground and we see his mask covered face.

 **Elliot P.O.V**

"I've got them now." I mumble to myself as I get closer. Caleb looks so scared for Hanna and he should be. "What do you want!" Hanna screams. I see Caleb shielding Hanna as I begin to pull out my gun. Out of no where Hanna screams violently and that's when I realised I didn't need to kill her anymore, this is way better. I run away as fast as I can.

I've never been so happy in my life.

 **Caleb P.O.V**

"Hanna get behind me!" I yell as I see a black figure approaching us, she immediately moves behind me, oh god we really need Toby here right now. I grab the knife out of my pocket to use as our only defence, I could go and beat this guy up but that would mean leaving Hanna alone and vulnerable, that can't happen.

"What do you want!" Hanna yells at the hooded figure. A.D starts walking towards us, fearing that he had a gun or something, I quickly push myself backwards, shielding Hanna. Suddenly I hear a loud shriek from Hanna. I freeze and let go of the knife, I don't hear the knife falling to the ground. Then I realise there's blood on my hands.

And that's how I made the worst mistake of my life...

 ** _To be continued._**


	19. The Most Elegant Princess In The World

**Hey it's been a while, sorry I left you for so long. Credit to Halebxxx for giving me this idea for my flashback even though I changed it quite a lot Haha, thank you xx. Anyways Review and enjoy this chapter xx**

 **Caleb P.O.V**

Then I realise there's blood on my hands, my worst fear comes alive. I'd hurt Hanna. "Caleb I feel funny." She says weakly I quickly grab her as she begins to fall onto the ground. I slide us both down to the floor with her stomach resting on my lap. I hold her head up in a rocking postin, like how you would hold a baby.

Then I see the knife, lodged deeply in her stomach, I grab it immediately and throw it across the room, Hanna's shirt is absolutely drenched with blood. Hanna is screaming and crying in pain. "I'm so sorry Hanna." I say holding her close as she bleeds out.

"What the fuck happened!" Toby yells as he runs over. Quickly realising what had happened, he throws off his jacket and chucks it to me. I scrunch his jacket up and hold it firmly against Hanna's stomach as Toby calls 911.

Hanna has stopped screaming now and is just crying silently as she looks in my eyes. I am crying silent tears that fall on her body. "I'm sorry Hanna that you're in pain because of me." I tell her not even wanting forgiveness because I don't deserve it. "It's ok Caleb, it doesn't hurt anyone more." Hanna cries.

 ** _4 Hours Later_**

 **Toby P.O.V**

"Toby!" I hear Emily yell trying to get my attention as she runs up to me with everyone following behind her. "What happened?" Vanessa asks concerned. "Caleb was trying to protect Hanna, they were in the room at the Lost Woods Resort and A.D came in so Caleb grabbed the knife out of his pocket but when he stepped backwards he accidentally stabbed her in the stomach." They all look shocked.

"She's alright now but Hanna has a very rare blood type so it's harder to find her blood, the doctor asked if we knew anyone who could donate so blood but I told them I didn't know anyone, do you guys have any idea who could help?"

 **Caleb P.O.V**

"Hanna I know when you wake up you may never want to see me again, you may hate me, you may want me dead for hurting you but I want you to know that it's ok if you feel all those things, I deserve it, of all the pain I caused you, I'm a terrible person, when we first started dating I spied on you, I lied, I broke up with you when you were trying to protect me, I made you think I cheated on you, I got you addicted to alcohol, I resented you for leaving me alone in New York, I pushed you away, I dated Spencer, I allowed you to be kidnapped and now I've stabbed you."

"I'm so sorry Hanna, please, please wake up, you can't die because of me it should be the other way around but if you never do I want you to know that I love you so much, I would do anything for you, you're my world, I would die for you." The brown haired boy begins to tear up as he grabs Hanna's hand.

"I'm sorry I pushed you away in New York, when you would come back and wanted to spend time with me, I should've done it, I should've given you all my time but instead I just pushed you away and you didn't understand why, I was so selfish, I shouldn't of been mad at you for leaving and you think that you being gone ruined our relationship, it didn't, I did, I ruined it, I ruined the greatest thing that's ever happened to me, you are my greatest gift."

 ** _Flashback_**

"Hanna we have to leave now."

"No I'm not going I don't wanna die." The blonde yells half serious. "Hanna you're not going to die, you'll only get severely injured buts that's only if you fuck up." I joke at my girlfriends hilarious distress. "WHAT!" Hanna yells scared. "I'm not going, I don't wanna fucking die!"

"You'll be fine Han, I will catch you if you fall and if anyone's going to die tonight it's going to be Aria." I convince her. "Fine." She gives up throwing her hands in the air. "You better keep your promises Caleb." Hanna tells me while giving me a hug. "I always keep my promises Hanna, I promised I'd never let you go and look you're in my arms right now."

"Aww you're sweet." She says cupping my face with her hands. "Stop calling me sweet, you know I hate it." I tell her. "That's why I do it." She smirks before kissing me passionately, the kiss lasts for a few minutes before we have to let go. "I don't wanna leave now." I sigh to her. "To late now, Emily's outside and you know how impatient she is." She smiles before pecking me on the lips then getting in the elevator. "Haha." She giggles looking at her phone while leaning against the elevator wall. "What's so funny." I ask as we go down. "Aria just texted me a picture of Emily looking really frustrated."

The elevator doors open and we walk out. "Emily seriously needs to relax, she only got here three minutes ago." I laugh as we walk outside to Emily's car. "I GET THAT YOU TWO LOVE EACH OTHER BUT YOUR LOVE IS HOLDING US UP!" Emily yells at Hanna and I as we get into the back of her car. "Em relax, here have a snickers." Hanna says throwing the bar of chocolate into the front of the car.

"I'm fine Han." She relaxes while starting the car. "How long until early we get there." Aria asks Emily. "Twenty minutes tops." She answers. "Are you excited for tonight Han?" Aria asks the unfocused blonde. "No." Hanna yells bluntly. "Well at least pretend to be excited it's New Year's Eve." She says. "Of course I'm excited about that Aria but Alison's forcing us to go ice skating and I'm going to fall on my ass all night." Hanna huffs.

"Don't worry Han, I'm sure Caleb will still find your ass just as beautiful." She jokes causing me to chuckle and focus on my girlfriends face, admiring her beauty. "Where even is Ali?" Hanna asks confused. "She rode with Spencer and Toby." Emily answers quickly. Aria turns around and mouths "don't ask" to Hanna and I.

We finally reach the ring an hour later after Emily got us lost. "Where the hell have you been." Toby laughs walking up to us and giving me a man hug. "Did Em get you lost." Spencer laughs walking up to us with Alison. "Come on let's go skate." Emily says before quickly leaving to go and grab her skates. "Well I guess we should follow her." Toby says.

 ** _20 minutes later_**

"Ok first of all how the hell are you so good at this?" Aria questions as Hanna skates around the ring like a pro. "I don't know, I guess wearing heels all the time pays off." Hanna shrugs. "Come skate with us." Hanna begs Aria as she sits on the side of the ring.

"No, I'll watch plus it's entertaining to watch everyone else fall on their asses while Caleb and you skate like pros." She says causing Hanna to laugh. "Have you talked to Ezra recently?" Hanna asks as we skate together leaving Aria behind. "No, I guess he's really focused on his new girlfriend." I shrug. "Please don't let me fall on my ass." Hanna jokes.

"You won't fall on ass Han, you haven't fallen all night." I laugh gripping her hand as we skate together. "We don't know that for sure Caleb." She laughs. "How long till midnight?" She asks. "About an hour, Princess." I answer with a smile. "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?" I ask. "Call me princess?" She asks laughing. "Baby, I call you that because you are the most elegant princess in the world." I smile at her. "Aww you're sweet." She smiles gratefully. "I'm wearing the necklace you got me." She points out holding the bronze charm up to my face. "I know it looks beautiful on you."

"Caleb stop." She laughs slightly embarrassed. "What you look beautiful tonight." I say making her even more embarrassed "No I don't, I'm wearing my worst clothes." She says almost falling from not realising there was a turn. "Hanna you always look beautiful." I say giving her a peck on the cheek.

 ** _45 minutes later_**

"How is she so good at that." Aria smiles next to me, I got tired after skating for so long but Hanna still seems to have plenty of energy as she skates around the ring tirelessly. "I have no idea." I answer while smiling at my girlfriend as she skates with Emily. "Caleb your girlfriend is beautiful." Aria compliments. "I know." I smile at her.

"I saw you spying on us." I laugh, while I was skating with Hanna I noticed Aria photographing us. "I know I got some great photos out of it, thank you." She laughs. "I also got some great photos of Spencer and Toby falling down."

"I can't wait to so them, Hanna and I almost fell laughing them." I laugh thinking of the memory. "I better go back now." I announce getting up and leaving Aria to study her photos. "I thought you were going to miss it." Hanna laughs as I skate over to her. "I would never miss it." I smile holding her close to me.

"10."

"9."

"8."

"7."

"6."

"5."

"4."

"3."

"2."

"1."

"Happy New Year." The crowd chants. I grab Hanna and kiss her passionately, after we finish I whisper in her ear. "Happy New Year Babe."

 ** _Flashback Ends._**

"I have to tell you something, there's something that you don't know either Hanna, there was another reason I wanted to take us to Europe so bad, it wasn't just a holiday, I wanted to take you there so I could make you a Rivers, I would've proposed in Europe."

 **Spencer P.O.V**

"Hey, it's Spencer, I know we haven't talked in a while and I know this is such a huge thing to ask but I need your help, could you please give us some of your blood, please it's not for me it's for Hanna, she needs you please, Wren, please she's going to die." I say starting to break down.

"Spence, it's ok." Toby says running up from behind me and pulling me into a hug as I break down.

 **Caleb P.O.V**

"I'm sorry Hanna." I cry. "I truly am." I never meant to hurt you." My tears fall, on her skin, I wipe them away. Suddenly I here a loud beep from the machines. I break down this it it she's dead I think but then the sound stops, my devastation turn to relief when I realise her heart is still beating, "thank god." I mumble to myself.

The room goes silent again except for the sound of those machines. I think about her, her smile, her eyes, her laugh, her beauty and lastly her voice. I break down in tears I can't believe I did this, I can't believe I hurt her. I place my face in her chest as I cry it out. "I'm sorry H-Han."

"It's ok, Caleb." She says weakly.

 _To Be Continued._

 **So yeah, in chapter two I foreshadowed Hanna getting stabbed, I had to delete chapter two and re write it because of the spoiler left in there which was "Who would do that" (Caleb will accidentally stab Hanna in chapter 18-19) and being stupid I left it in there by accident. I feel like this is one of my most poorly written chapters haha, I promise I'll do better. Next chapter will be an emotional chapter, I'll give you a hint if you want to guess, next chapter is called "I'm not leaving my Momma again." Thank you for reading, please review xx**


	20. Im Not Leaving My Momma Again

**Sorry I've been away so long, prepare for an emotional chapter I cried so hard after I wrote it. I know this is totally irrelevant but Emma will return in this chapter Hanna's little teddy bear who I actually imagine as I light green bunny so Emma is a bunny not a bear haha. Anyway enjoy this chapter xx**

* * *

"What?" Caleb says he looks like he's on the verge of a break down. Hanna felt so bad about what had happened but the truth is she wasn't even mad at Caleb because every part of her know that he wasn't like her father and would never hurt her on purpose.

"I said it's ok, Caleb." Hanna told her best friend. "Caleb relax breathe in breathe out, I'm going to be fine and you're going to be fine as well." She explained to the man that she didn't know was totally in love with her. "Thanks Hanna." He chocked out obviously fighting back tears. "Caleb, you know it's ok to cry." That was when he broke down, he lost it, baling his eyes out, Hanna being the sweet, loving and caring girl she was pulled him into her arms.

"Caleb it's ok."

"No it's not Hanna, I hurt you I physically hurt you, you almost bled to death because of something I did!" He yelled his body racked with violent sobs as he was now getting angry with himself for hurting the girl he loved with every single part of him. If she died there would be no reason to live anymore. Hanna is the light of his life and if she was gone his life would be pure darkness.

Hanna being observant knew he was consumed with guilt from hurting her, this guilty was literally eating him alive and all Hanna wanted was her best friend back, the best friend she needed so bad right now, the best friend who puts up with everything, the best friend who hugs her when she's sad, cuddles her when she's scared and most importantly puts up with her through everything.

* * *

 _ **A Few Days Later**_

"Spencer can you tell that guy thank you for giving me some of his blood." Hanna asked her friend. "Sure Hanna Banana." Hanna was confused by this comment, where did Spencer get this nickname from, people only called her Hanna, Han or Blue. "Crap." The brunette thought to herself she had stuffed up and called Hanna by her nickname.

"Spencer can we see you outside." Aria said saving the brunette from a mouthful of questions, even though Spencer could've easily saved herself by just saying it rhymed, her time was up and by the way she hesitated after using that nickname, there was no going back. "Sure." The brunette complied exiting the room with her fellow brunette.

Hanna now being alone thought about her mother and the many memories she had of her but what made Hanna sad was in every memory her face was fuzzy so she couldn't see who it was. Hanna lay back in her bed listening to a sound and sound she hadn't told anyone out, the sound of her mothers voice.

 ** _Flashback_**

Hanna walked over to her mothers room crying, she had dreamt that a monster had taken her Mommy away and left her alone, her worst nightmare. When Hanna had nightmares like a typical three year old she would be in dire need for some cuddle from a parent but expect she only had one parent who would give them to her Momma. But knowing from past experience that of she ever wanted those comforting cuddle she could never get them because of her stupid Daddy, the monster in real life from her dreams.

So instead she would get out of her bed and walk to her parents door and crouch down against it trying to hear her mother hoping she was awake and could give her some cuddles but often she wasn't so instead Hanna would try and hear her mothers occasion snores or even rarer sleep talk sadly she could hardly ever hear her over Toms loud snores.

This time how ever it was different the room was silent, was her father there or maybe out somewhere, should Hanna even risk entering the room and waking her demanding father up. Hanna took a deep breath and turned the handle. She was going in. The door creaked loudly when it open which scared the tiny blonde as she ran out of view and behind the door frame.

Hanna began crying hoping she hadn't woken up her father, Hanna quickly covered he face with Emma her bunny. "Emma please don't make Daddy hear." She repeated to herself. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming from the bedroom. "Oh no." Hanna shrieked as she felt to figure standing behind and grabbing Emma.

"Daddy pwease don't take her way." She begged clinging on the bunny for dear life, it was the only thing that helped her sleep at night. "Shh Hanna relax I'm not going to take Emma from you, calm down little princess it's ok, it's only me." Hanna relax at the sound of her mothers voice, the most comforting sound in the world.

"Momma, had bad dweam." Hanna stated crying throwing her arms around her mothers back. "It's ok little angel, he will never be able to take you away from me." Ashley said already knowing what her daughters nightmare was about. She picked up her crying daughter and carried her back to her room. She felt safe doing this because Tom was at the bar getting drunk as usual.

Ashley lifted up the covers of her daughters bed and lay down with her daughter. "Mommy why is Daddy so mean?" The little girl asked her mother, the woman she idolised, the woman she loved with all her heart. "He just is sweetie." Ashley replied lying so she could save whatever was left of Hanna's innocence, innocence that could never be restored.

"Did you dress up Emma?" Ashley giggled noticing the bunny was wear pyjamas that were way to small and obviously for a barbie doll. "Yes Momma she was cold." Hanna said snuggling the little bunny rabbit closer.

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

Suddenly Hanna snapped out of her flashback something was coming to her mind, then it hit her, she saw her mothers face for a split second and then she saw it again and again. She recognised her mothers face but she didn't know from where, she had to go find her.

* * *

"Aria what's going on?" Caleb walked up to the distressed brunette, she was frantically biting her nails outside of Hanna's hospital room. "Spencer accidentally called Hanna by one of her old nicknames, so I asked to talk to her outside so Hanna would get confused but when we were out there my leg started hurting so Spencer suggested we sit down in the small waiting room while we talk and when we came back Hanna was gone." Aria cries. "It's ok well find her."

 _ **15 minutes later**_

"Hanna!" "Hanna!" Caleb yelled searching for Hanna but then a realisation hits him, what if she went to see Ashley, Hanna visits Ashley often most of the time with him but occasionally someone else will take her, the more Caleb thought about it the more it added up. He needed to get to Ashley's room now.

Caleb sprinted up the stairs, flying through hallways until he reached Ashley's room, he was right Hanna was there. "Come on Hanna we can't stay here you need to go back to your room." he tried to persuade her the best that he could but it didn't work, there was no way Hanna was leaving. "Caleb, no I'm not leaving her again." She sobbed not even turning her head to face him.

"Hanna." Caleb said rubbing Hanna's back. "You've never left her, I promise we can come visit her later but right now you need to go rest, so come on let's go back to your room." Caleb gently grabbed her hand thinking she'll comply but he was very wrong she didn't. "No!" Hanna screams. "I'm not leaving her!" Oh god this was going to be harder than he thought. "Come on Hanna." he begged still attempting to persuade her. "No I'm not leaving my Momma again." Woah wait what?, did she just say what he thought she said.

He turned around and saw Hanna balling her eyes out onto Ashley's chest. "I know she's my Mom, Caleb." She said in between sobs. "How do you know that?" Caleb asked stunned. "Because she looks like the woman in my memory with her and my Dad."

"How long have you known that?"

"About fifteen minutes, Am I right Caleb, is she my Mom?" Caleb took in a deep breath before answering. "Yes she is Hanna." He breathe out anticipating her reaction. Hanna just looked back down at Ashley before once again burying her face in Ashley's chest. Caleb walked out of the room to let Hanna have some privacy.

* * *

"Mommy." Hanna sobbed hard into her mothers chest. "Please wake up, please don't leaving me, you're the only person I remember." She cried harder. "Mom please don't die on me, I need you so bad right now!" Out of know where her sadness turned to anger. "Mom, wake up you're not gonna die, you're not gonna leave me!" She yelled while unplugging all the wires connected to her mom.

"Mom wake up now!" Hanna yelled loudly shaking her mother by her shoulders. "Mom I love you." Then the doctors run in she immediately apologised. "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset her." She explained. "No you do what ever it is you're doing because it's making her wake up!"

She's waking up. "Mom, you get up now, wake up please I love you so much you're my world, please wake up." Suddenly her eyes opened.

 **Hey Ashley's going to be awake in the next chapter, finally i can write her again because i love writing Hanna and Ashely. I started writing a new story called "One In Fifty Five Million." I think you will like it, I'll** **upload the first chapter the day before i post the last chapter of this one. Anyway i hope you liked this chapter, please review xx**


	21. You're A Silly One

"Mommy." Hanna cried out as her mothers eyes opened. She needed her mother so bad right now. Her mother was the only person she knew from her past life, well actually she knew a lot of people from her past life but couldn't remember who they were, what they looked like or what they sounded like.

"Go you have to leave now!" A nurse yelled at Hanna. "No I'm not leaving her." Hanna screamed at the nurse, she was finally getting someone from her past life back and not just anyone, her mother. "Come on Hanna we have to leave." Caleb said coming up from behind and grabbed her waist.

A nurse had explained to Caleb that he needed to get Hanna out of that hospital now, she had already used Wrens blood and she could finish her recovery at home because everyone knew if Hanna was sent back to her room she would just escape again and that could be detrimental to her own recovery or Ashley's too.

"Hanna we have to go." Caleb explained beginning to tear up as he attempted to pull Hanna out of the room but it wasn't working, Hanna wasn't usually a very strong person but when she was determined to do something you best stay out of her way.

"No Caleb, let go of me!" Hanna screamed at the top of her lungs, she screams were beginning to concern the nurses, they new Hanna and her health conditions right now and they knew the only option would be to sedate Hanna, to keep her from unwilling damaging her health.

One of the nurses quickly grabbed a needle and filled it with some type of medication then quickly shoving it in Hanna's arm within a few seconds Hanna was completely asleep. Through out the entire ordeal Ashley was just looking around the room confused but when she heard Hanna screaming her eyes were completely fixated on her daughter.

Caleb just stared back at her before he focused back on Hanna who was lying against his shoulder completely out, he wiped the tears that were beginning to dry under her eyes and carried her out of the hospital.

* * *

Hanna was a nervous wreck, just because her mother was awake now, did not mean she would stay awake, everything could change in an instant (Hanna would know), Ashley could just simply close her eyes once again and never wake up and that's what scared Hanna.

"Hanna do you want anything." Caleb offered through the door. Aside from the fact she was terrified about her Moms condition she was also very pissed off at Caleb for pulling her out of the room and away from her Mom.

"Go away Caleb!" Hanna yelled through the locked door. She didn't want to see anyone now expect her Mom and she knew that wasn't happening anytime soon. "Hanna it's 8:30 you need to take her medicine." Caleb explained through the door, Hanna sighed, now she had to let him in.

Once she opened the door she saw Caleb with a glass and of water in his hand and two tablets in the other. "Do you think you'll be alright taking this?" he asked. "Yes, why wouldn't I be?" she huffed still very angered by his presence. All she wanted to do right now was bury her face in her pink pillows and cry.

"Because taking medication has given you panic attacks before." Caleb answered taking the glass away from her and beginning to walk out of the room. "How would you know that?" She asked confused and angry. "Oh crap." Caleb thought he had to make something up before she got suspicious.

"It said it on you medical file."

"Whatever." She answered closing the door in his face, that hurt a lot but at least she bought it or else he would've had a lot explaining to do.

 _"Are you sure Caleb, that sounds like to much?" Hanna questioned the doctors accuracy to her boyfriend. Hanna and Caleb had been living together in their New York apartment for almost a year now. Most recently Hanna had come down with a terrible cough and she had to get better soon because next week she had a job interview. Hanna was being interviewed to be an assistant for a woman Caleb already hated._

 _"Hanna relax, don't scare yourself. We don't want to have a repeat of last week." Caleb stated putting a hand on Hanna's back trying to clam her down. "Caleb you believed it too." Hanna said still with a bit of apprehension in her voice._

 _"Hanna you thought you were pregnant, am I supposed to just shrug it off." Caleb laughed remembering Hanna doing a hallelujah dance when the test came up negative. It's not that they didn't want kids, both of them definitely wanted to have children together some day but that day definitely wasn't now or anytime soon._

 _"I guess you're right." She chuckled. "But are you sure its safe?" Hanna asked getting really nervous. "Hanna it's fine, they face a lawsuit if they mess up and kill you." He joked. Maybe he used the wrong words by saying "kill you"._

 _"Okay." Hanna breathed in, taking the two tablets. "I'll be outside getting some fresh air." She said Caleb was starting to get concerned at his girlfriends behavior but he just shrugged it of as her being nervous._

 _Caleb sat down on the couch in their living room waiting for Hanna to join him to watch The Big Bang Theory their favorite show. All of a sudden Hanna burst in the room crying, her face was pink and sweaty. "Caleb somethings not right my face feels hot." Caleb was scared he had never seen Hanna like this. "Oh my god are you okay." He yelled running up to her. "Should I call 911!" He asked. "Yes." Hanna chocked out stumbling into their bathroom._

 _Caleb stood there in shock debating if he should actually call 911 or not. He walked into their bathroom to see lying against the wall. "I'm dying, what if this is how I die!" She yelled before vomiting in the toilet. Caleb sighed sitting down next to her, holding her hair back as she emptied the content in her stomach. He held her hair back and rubbed her arm. Caleb hated seeing her sick or in pain._

 _He decided this was enough, Caleb waited for Hanna to finish vomiting when she was done he grabbed a bucket and a blanket and placed them in the passenger seat of his car before returning for Hanna, he gasped when he realized she'd fainted. Caleb picked her up bridal style caring her to his car earning a few strange looks from the people standing next to them in the elevator but he didn't care, Hanna is and will always be his number one priority._

 _Once they'd finally reached the car Caleb opened the passenger door being very careful to not drop Hanna on the cold and dirty concrete beneath them. He placed her in the seat and did up her belt to keep her safe, then he wrapped a blanket around her body to keep her warm before finally placing a kiss on her forehead._

 _Hanna eventually regained consciousness when they were about three minutes from the hospital. "Oh my god, I'm going to die!" Hanna cried the entire way to the hospital. When they were finally there, the nurses got her hooked up on everything. A doctor finally came in and gave Hanna her diagnosis._

 _"Ma'am you're having a panic attack, breathe through your nose and read out loud." Caleb mentally thanked himself for not calling 911. The doctor handed Hanna a children's book to read and as expected once she read the first few lines she was fine. Once Hanna and Caleb were alone together Hanna started uncontrollably laughing. "What's so funny." Caleb asked picking up her purse getting ready to leave._

 _"My cough stopped." She spluttered out. "Oh Hanna Marin, I love you but you're a silly one."_

As he walked away from Hanna's room he got a call from the hospital telling him to bring Hanna immediately. Caleb nervously walked back up to Hanna's door, he didn't really want to go in there right now considering how mad she was at him right now.

Caleb took a deep breath before entering he saw Hanna lying on her bed, when she noticed his presence she just looked at him as to say "what do you want." Caleb signed. "Hanna we have to go back to the hospital now." Hanna's eyes got really wide. "Well then let's go." She said practically flying out the door.

The car ride was complete silence, neither of two even spoke to each other both feeling to awkward to even start a conversation. On top of that Hanna was way to focused on her mother to think about anything else.

Once they were at the hospital the nurses whisked Hanna away to speak with her about her mother. Hanna mind was going a million miles an hour, this was the only person she remembered in the entire world.

"Okay Miss Marin, we need you to sit down." The nurse asked Hanna. At this point Hanna was willing to do anything to go see her mother so she didn't put up a fight she willing accepted the offer.

"Is my Mom dead?" Hanna blurted out. That's all she could think of, that her mother had passed. "No Miss Marin you mother is not dead." The nurse answered. "Miss Marin we don't know what you said or what you did but your Moms awake, we truly believe that you are your Moms guardian angel and you remembering her was the last piece of her puzzle that she needed to wake up."

"Would you like to see her?" The nurse asked already knowing the answer. Hanna quickly shook her head, yes she definitely did want to see her Mom. "Okay." The nurse smiled. "She's in room 552." Hanna bolted to that room. She desperately needed her Mom right now.

Hanna ran as fast as her legs would carry her. So many thoughts were racing threw her head, would her Mom still be the same, would she recover well, everything was going threw the blondes mind.

When she reached the door, she was extremely nervous. This was her mother she was about to see, the only person who she knew was in her past life. Hanna twisted the handle and opened the door. She saw her mother sitting up in bed.

Ashley just stared at her daughter, it took a few seconds to process everything but once she did she smiled at her daughter and opened her arms, greeting Hanna with a hug but before Hanna could move Ashley spoke a sentence to her.

"Hey Baby, I missed you."

 **Ashley's finally awake I'm so happy i can finally write her again and my babies are fighting i cant take this haha. Anyway I hope you enjoyed. Review xx**


	22. That's The One Thing I Never Forgot

**I'm sorry this is chapter is coming to you late (i update every two weeks on a Sunday but I will now be updating more often) but let me explain. Some of you will know that I have a dog who I consider as my baby and two weeks ago she was stolen out of our front garden but its ok now because we got her back a few days ago and I'm sorry but I just couldn't write anything because I just had to spend time with her. On top of that I moved schools. So i wrote this chapter for you guys Today, I know its not my best work but I love what happens in this chapter and I hope you enjoy. xx**

"Mom." Hanna cried moving towards her mother who was holding back tears and opening her arms to greet Hanna with a warm embrace. "Oh my god you're alive." Ashley cried as she hugged her daughter for the first time in 9 months.

"Me, what about you, I can't believe you're alive." Hanna cried back hugging her mother again. "I thought you were gonna die." Hanna bawled. Ashley took a deep breath "Hanna, I promised I would never leave you, when you needed me the most, do you remember that?" Ashley asked knowing her daughter didn't remember a lot of things (the nurses told her).

"That's the one thing I never forgot."

* * *

 _"Are you excited Hanna?" Regina asked her rambunctious granddaughter. The little girl shock her head enthusiastically, Hanna was so happy she was finally about to see her mother for the first time in six months after the hearing. The little girl was also a bit nervous as well because she was going on an airplane for the first time._

 _Originally Regina and her husband were supposed to take Hanna but unexpectedly he had become very sick recently and he couldn't go. "Have you got Emma?" Regina asked Hanna knowing she couldn't ever sleep without her. "Yeah." She smiled as Regina helped her pull on the pink dress Hanna had chosen to wear._

 _"Ok then go say bye to Papa."_

 _"I say bye bye." Hanna said running out of the room she had slept in for the past six months. The energetic four year old ran down stairs to find her Grandfather sitting out on the deck in his rocking chair._

 _"Can I sit in your chair Papa?"_

 _"If I get a kiss or a hug before you go."_

 _"No."_

 _"What." The man chuckled before Hanna did give him a kiss and a hug. "Ok you can sit in my chair now." He said getting up. Hanna looked so tiny in that chair she was so small that she had to climb up onto the seat._

 _"You know when I was little like you I used to have a rocking chair and my Mom said that I would rock all the way to the other side of the house and then I would turn around and rock back." He told his sweet little granddaughter._

 _"Ok Hanna you have to say goodbye now." Regina yelled from the car. "Bye Papa, love you." Hanna said giving him a hug. "Love you too, go have fun with your Mom." He kissed his granddaughters forehead._

 _"I will." She smiled before jumping off his lap and running out to Regina who was waiting for her at the car._

* * *

 _"Nana I don't feel well." Hanna announced to Regina half way during their plane trip. "Oh god." Regina thought to herself. "You'll be fine sweetheart, just watch your movie and fall asleep." She tried to persuade her granddaughter._

 _"Ok." Hanna sighed continuing to watch The Parent Trap. Regina saw Hanna's eyes close so she decided that it would be a good idea to sleep before Hanna woke up. She slept for a few minutes before Hanna tapped her on the shoulder._

 _Regina opened her eyes and was shocked. Hanna had vomited all over her new pink dress. Regina sighed and took the dress off leaving her only wearing underwear and a singlet. Regina took the puke covered dress and put it in a plastic bag and the air hostess took it from her to wash._

 _"What didn't you tell me you were going to throw up Hanna?" Regina asked her granddaughter. "When you fell asleep I felt better but then Hallie put holes in Annie's ears and that was gross so I got sick." Hanna cried._

 _"It's ok you didn't mean it." Regina hugged the crying child. "Is Miss Myrtle ok?" Regina asked. Regina had bought Hanna a pink turtle from the airport because they had left Emma in the bags which terrified Hanna because apparently the stuffed bunny couldn't breathe. Which caused Hanna to have a huge meltdown._

 _"She ok, I didn't be sick on her." Hanna said hugging her turtle. "Nana why couldn't Papa come with us to meet Mommy?" Regina sighed "sweety you know those things Grandpa put in his mouth that have smoke coming out of them. Hanna nodded confused._

 _"Well those things have made Papa really sick." Regina answered. "Oh." Hanna said before continuing. "But he didn't seem sick when we left?" Regina sighed "it's a type of sick that you can't see yet because it's in his lungs."_

 _"Will he get better?"_

 _"Yes." She lied not wanting to tell Hanna that this was probably the last time she would see her Grandpa. "Promise me you'll never do those things Hanna?"_

 _"I promise."_

* * *

 _Hanna was so embarrassed she didn't have any clothes to dress herself in except the pink dress that was now soaking wet because it had been in a sink filled with water for the entire flight. Hanna decided she would just stay in her singlet and undies but she was mortified to be half naked in the airport._

 _"Can we please get my clothes now Nana?" Hanna begged. "No we have to wait for the bags to come down on the conveyor belt so we get your clothes." Hanna pulled a pouty face but soon got over it because she knew they couldn't get her clothes out yet._

 _Hanna cuddled with her new turtle to try and get some warmth. "Hanna what are you doing?" Regina asked seeing the four year old place the turtle on her backside. "I don't want people to see my butt." The comment caused them both to laugh._

 _After standing there for almost twenty minutes now. Hanna was getting very irritated so she started spinning around in a circle. "Hanna stop doing that you'll make yourself sick-" Regina was suddenly cut off by Hanna yelling "MOMMY!"_

 _Regina turned around and smiled to see her little Granddaughter who was far to small to be a four year old running as fast as her legs would take her to her Mom. Hanna ran all the way to the other side of the airport to Ashley, she desperately wanted a kiss and a cuddle from the mother she missed so dearly._

 _Ashley crouched down and opened her arms for her small daughter who had just practically ran a marathon just to get to her. "Momma." Hanna cried out as she finally reached her mother._

 _"Mommy i missed you."_

 _"I missed you too Baby."_

 _"I love you."_

 _"I love you too." Ashley said as she held her daughter tighter than she ever had. "Hanna I promise I will never ever leave you again especially when you needed me so bad."_

 _"I promise you that too Momma."_

* * *

Now nineteen years later the mother and daughter held each other just as tight. Making the same promise to each other over and over again but this time they meant it even more than last time.

* * *

"Don't push until I tell you." Caleb said, after Hanna went with the nurses he left figuring Hanna would be there for a while but when he came home he was shocked to find Toby passed out on the floor and Vanessa in the corner. Giving birth.

After Caleb had taken Hanna to the hospital Toby, Spencer, Penny & Vanessa met up at the Marin residence for Spencer's therapy appointment. Spencer and Penny went for a drive so they could have the session in private, leaving Vanessa and Toby alone together.

While they were waiting for the girls to return Vanessa's water unexpectedly broke, unfortunately Toby fainted at the sight of blood so he was utterly useless in this situation. When Caleb realized she was in labor he knew it was too late to move her now, so this meant he was about to deliver a baby for the second time.

"Don't you dare faint again!" Caleb yelled at Toby smacking him on the arm. "Go grab towels from the bathroom and call Jesse." Toby ran as fast as he could while Caleb comforted Vanessa. "In and out, in and out." Caleb coached her. "That isn't helping!" Vanessa screamed in pain. Caleb didn't blame her.

Toby finally returned with the towels. "Oh my god there's so much blood!" Toby yelled turning really pale." Caleb rolled his eyes before diverting his attention back to Vanessa, he looked down and gasped the baby was crowning. Caleb quickly grabbed one of the towels and held it under his hand so when the baby came out he could wrap the newborn up.

"I need you to grab a plastic bag and dental floss from the bathroom." Toby was puzzled why did they need that, the baby didn't even have teeth. "Now!" Caleb shoved him. "Ok Vanessa push." She pushed as hard as she could.

The head came out even further, Caleb quickly realized something was wrong. The umbilical cord was wrapped around the baby's neck, he immediately unraveled it so the infant could breathe.

"Ok Vanessa one more really big push and the baby will come out." Caleb stated. "How the fuck do you know that?" She asked. "I've done this before." He said then placing the towel in position so when the baby came out he could catch it. Toby finally came back.

"What took you so long?" Caleb asked hold the towel up for Vanessa. "Sorry I fainted again." Caleb rolled his eyes. "Toby do me a favor and go into the other room and call 911 because if you cant handle blood then you definitely can handle the baby coming out."

"Ok." Toby said leaving the room, he definitely did not want to see the rest. "Ok push." Exactly when he said push the baby came out, Caleb caught it in the towel, He noticed the baby wasn't breathing yet so he rubbed on its chest, sure enough the baby cried. He rapped the tiny person up and handed it to an exhausted Vanessa.

"It's a girl."

"Oh my god I have a daughter thank you for helping me." Vanessa said as she cuddled with her baby. "That's ok and congrats." He smiled, shortly after that Caleb tied of the umbilical cord with the dental floss and he helped Vanessa deliver the placenta. When she was done he placed it in the bag and waited for the ambulance.

The ambulance finally arrived an hour late because apparently according to the paramedics Vanessa bleeding to death wasn't that serious. "Idiots." Caleb said while rolling his eyes at them.

"Well that was a crazy night." Toby said giving Caleb a pat on the back. Caleb laughed but right now all he wanted was to make sure Hanna was ok.

 **I hope you enjoyed and please review xx**


	23. The One That Got Away

**Sorry if there's any spelling errors, I am exhausted, goodnight xx**

"What have they done to you Han?" Caleb sighed sitting on the spare bed in the guest room of the Marin household. He sipped his beer scrolling threw the camera roll on his iPhone all the way back to 2013. The best year of his life. It was the first of the two years he had spent in New York with Hanna. The only year they were happy.

Caleb smiled at all the happy photos of him and Hanna together. You would assume after they broke up Caleb would just delete them to move on with his life. Nope. Not a chance. Even when he was with Spencer he didn't have the courage to delete them.

He then came across his favorite photo of him and Hanna together. In the photo they were in a deep make out session in Time Square. Surrounding them was a heart they had created themselves using sparklers. Caleb chuckled remembering how long it took them to take that photo. It was the best night he had in New York.

 _"Babe you need to get out of bed."_

 _"No." Hanna groaned grabbing his pillow and shoving it over her head. The past week had been horrible, Hanna had the flu and was now just recovering. "Hanna the doctor said you have to get out off bed now and you need vitamin D." Caleb tried, beginning to pull the blankets off of her._

 _"What the fuck, now I'm cold." Hanna yelled at him and curling up in a ball trying to obtain some body heat. Caleb laughed and climbed in next to her. She groaned she was still slightly angry that he to the blankets away but who could be mad at that face for long._

 _"Hanna you have to get up now, the first week in New York you didn't leave the apartment because you didn't want to experience anything without me, the second week was spent vomiting on our bedroom floor and last week was recovery week, come on its time we have fun." He tried, tracing patterns on her shoulder._

 _Hanna laughed and moved herself up so she was lying on him with her right arm lazily thrown over his shoulder. "I was going to move but you sat down and babe you're far to comfortable to make me even dream of moving."_

 _He smirked at that comment and pulled her closer so she could use him as her mattress. "Caleb did you just have a shower?" Hanna questioned with a puzzled look on her face. "No, why?" He shook his head._

 _"Oh my god you smell amazing, seriously babe what the hell you smell delicious." Hanna stated nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck to inhale more of his scent._

 _"Sadly this will be the last time I smell you though."_

 _"What why?!"_

 _"29 days." Hanna sighed. Caleb rolled his eyes. Hanna has this weird thing, sometimes things she sees or hears in her dreams actually happen. And most recently she dreamt about a voice saying to her "29 days left." So Hanna had convinced herself that she was going to die in 29 days. The 29 days were up now. Caleb thought it was bullshit._

 _"Hanna it's not real." He tried._

 _"I will be furious if I die today because the season finale of Big Bang comes out tonight and I don't want miss it."_

 _Caleb chuckled "seriously that's what you'd be pissed about." Hanna nodded quickly. "I will be here crying saying how am I going to cope without you and you'll be in heaven going shit I didn't get to watch Big Bang."_

 _"Completely true." She joked giving him a quick peck on the lips. "I love you." She smirked. "I love you too now get out off bed."_

* * *

 _"Caleb is seriously don't think we should be going outside today." Hanna suggested as they walked into the elevator. "Hanna it's fine." He tried to calm her while pushing the button. "Can we go sit in the parking lot of an E.R instead of going to Time Square."_

 _"Hanna you are taking this way to far." Caleb murmured hugging hand from behind. "Caleb it's not ok." Hanna cried starting to break down. "Baby you're fine." Caleb soothed, turning her around and cuddling her close._

 _"I don't want to die today." Hanna cried as he hugged her. "You'll be fine." Caleb soothed swaying them from side to side as they went down the elevator. He didn't blame her for acting like this, after all, everything that happened this year. This type of behavior didn't surprise him._

* * *

 _"Oh my god it's so pretty." Hanna smiled taking a video of all the lights. "Not as pretty as you babe." Caleb smirked wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and planting a quick kiss on her neck, causing Hanna to giggle as she attempted to send the video to her friends._

 _"Babe hold these." Hanna asked handing him two sparklers. Caleb held them while she grabbed a lighter out of her purse. "Do you smoke?" He asked very concerned. Hanna giggled "no I bought one so I didn't have to carry around a box of matches."_

 _"Question Babe why does Aria want photos of us kissing again?" Caleb asked still slightly weirded out about why Aria had called them at three in the morning demanding a photo of them kissing in time square._

 _"I don't know, apparently for her photography class she needed to make a collage of people kissing and she wanted one of us in Time Square, anyway if you set my hair on fire I will legit fucking kill you." Hanna laughed pecking him on the lips._

 _"Ok ready." She asked. "Ready."_

 _"1."_

 _"2."_

 _"3."_

* * *

Caleb stopped the memory there, he couldn't take it anymore Hanna wasn't remembering him, the one person he loves with all his heart couldn't in love him back, he knew completely that it wasn't her fault but that didn't make it hurt any less.

Nothing ever would. Nothing ever would make it hurt any less. Caleb loved Hanna with all of his heart, he had to break his promise. A promise she would never know. It was over now. He had to let her go.

Of all the times Caleb had left Hanna's house in a hurry, this was the worst, the complete and utter worst. Throwing all his clothes in a bag. He began that walk, the walk he dreaded the most, the walk down those stairs, the leaving Hanna walk.

Caleb didn't want to leave but he had too, it was hurting her, he was hurting her. Here he was Caleb Rivers at the bottom of the stairs. It wasn't a pleasant night, the sky was dark, this wind was stirring, there was a storm coming.

Caleb's hand touched the doorknob, The door is opening, He can feel the cold winters night entering the house. This is it, this is the end, the end of Caleb & Hanna.

"Where are you going" A pajama clad Hanna says in a sad voice, walking up behind him stopping at the bottom of the stairs leaving a short distance between them, a distance that felt like a mile.

Caleb took his hand of the doorknob shutting the door keeping the cold outside. "I'm leaving" He says turning around to face her, As soon as Caleb saw her face he felt his heart drop, she's about to cry.

"W-Why are you leaving" She says choking on her words as the tears begin to brew on her perfect face. She crosses her arms, pulling the tightly against her chest, trying to keep herself warm.

"Because I have to help you" Caleb replied grasping the strap of his bag tightly before continuing "And I can't help you remember anything unless you completely trust me, Your Mom will be out of hospital in a few days so she can take care of you. You can trust her because you remember her, unlike me." Caleb said tears beginning to form in his eyes as well.

A tear rolls down her check "I'm sorry Caleb, I'm sorry that I have no memory, I'm sorry that I can't remember anyone except my Mom from my past life" She says before giving him a look of confusion "Wait, what do you mean by unlike me, d-did you know me before I lost my memories, is that why you've been taking care of me this whole time?" She says stuttering as another tears rolls down her check. Caleb then realized he'd broke the rules, he wasn't supposed to tell her that he knew her before she lost her memories but he couldn't go back now.

"Yes I did" Caleb shouted, upset as a tear rolled down his cheek too. He'd anticipated her to ask how she knew him but she doesn't, her sadness turns to anger as well "Why did you lie" She yells out as she silently cries "I thought you cared about me enough not to lie".

That shattered his heart into a million pieces "Hanna, of course I care about you, don't ever think for a second that I don't" Caleb yelled back at her taking a few steps closer to her. "I'm sorry I lied to you but I did it to help you, I want you to be able to heal properly instead of just telling you everything about you from your past life, so you wouldn't just panic and never remember anything ever again because I need to help YOU!" He screamed at her as tears continued to fall from his eyes.

"Why" She screamed even louder back at him, walking right up to him so there was barley any distance between them. "Why, Why do you want to help me" More tears fell from both of them showing their sadness and anger at the same. That's when he accidentally let it slip, the reason he'd been helping her this entire time.

"Because I'm in love with you Hanna."

There it is, the reason behind everything. She just stared at him, the tears stopped, she opens her mouth shocked. Hanna then takes a few steps back before leaning again the wall, covering her entire face with her hands then letting out the loudest, most heartbreaking cry he has ever heard in his life.

This is it, it's over, Caleb desperately wanted to walk back over to her and tell her everything will be ok but he couldn't, it wouldn't be doing her any good. He took the final steps to her door about to walk out for the final time, never to return.

"Caleb."

Her perfect elegant voice breathes out in one final attempt to get Caleb to stay. It doesn't work but it got him to stop, He just stood there staring at the door about to walk out of Hanna's life forever. Caleb took the final step forward, grabbing the doorknob.

"Caleb, please."

Caleb heard again, he desperately wanted to stay there with her, he couldn't though, he had to leave but he didn't move any distance further from her, he turned around and looked at Hanna. She's staring at him, still leaning against the wall, her hands are sticking out, like she just took them of her face, palms facing up to the roof, her face no longer has tears on it, they've dried. She opens her mouth and says.

"I remember you."

 **I wrote the ending scene around chapter 14, so I'm happy I finally get to post it. I hope you enjoyed, review xx**


	24. I Found My Way

**I hope I do it justice.**

Hanna walked over to Caleb and touched his face. "Oh my god it's you." Caleb looked at her confused and in shock. "Hanna what do you mean, it's been me this entire time." He asked taking her hands off his face and holding them in his own.

"Was Hanna back?" Caleb thought. Was she really back, yes she was psychically there but was her mind there too?" No certainly not he decided. He loved Hanna with all of his heart but he also knew how much she loved to make jokes and could this just be a cruel joke on him.

Or could she be faking it as an effort just to get him to stay. Surely Hanna wouldn't do such a thing. Correction his Hanna would do that. She knew just how much Caleb loved her and he knew just how much she loved him in return.

"Did I make it out Babe?" Hanna asked. Oh my god she called him babe. "Out of where?" He questioned not knowing which situation, there were so many that had happened between them, he had no idea which one she was talking about.

"The room, after we kissed, did I die, is this a dream or am I hallucinating?" Hanna pleaded with tears in her eyes, still holding hands with Caleb. "Han, yes you did make it out, you're not dead, this is real. I'm right here for you, I will never leave you."

Hanna had been trying to remember something for almost a year now. Not that long ago she remembered her Mom but now did she remember someone else. Yes she did. Hanna remembered Caleb but she was a little concerned, did she remember him as the right person.

Was Caleb the person she was thinking of. Was he the one who she fell in love with when she was sixteen. Was he the one she kissed in the kitchen and lost her virginity to the following day in a tent. Was he the one who took a bullet for her best friend. Was he the one who sold his car to help pay her mothers bail. Was he the one who punched Ella's fiancé in the face when he touched her. Was he the one who surprised her at prom and then took her to New York for a better life. And finally was he the one she kissed in the Lost Woods Resort after she told him she never stopped loving him.

Yes he was. As a matter of fact. Remembering Caleb (who is her entire world) caused her to remember everything and everyone else. Her friends, her family, -A turning out to be Mona (who she forgave), Cece being -A, Kissing Caleb in the resort, A.D kidnaping her and his helpers turning out to be Mary Drake and Elliot Rollins.

"Caleb, did you take me to New York?" She cried already knowing she was correct. "Yes, yes I did." He cried back, hugging her ever so tightly. Caleb had hugged her a million times but this time it was different. This time he was hugging her because she remembered him. After all this time.

Hanna pulled away but still kept there hands together before she started talking. "Whenever I would get really upset I would go back to this certain moment, it always managed to calm me down, although I didn't remember it was you, every time I though about it, I always felt safe. I guess I've always felt safe around you.

* * *

 _"Ok I know what you're thinking but when I tell you how much money I saved you'll be very happy." Hanna said as she walked through the door of her family home smiling as she carried her shopping bags from one of her regular trips._

 _"And I'll share the Maddens with you if I can wear them first." Hanna asked trying to distract her mother from the amount of money that was just spent._

 _"Hanna."_

 _"Ok fine, you can have the Maddens and I'll just take the Betsy Johnson's." Hanna stated walking down the hallway but then she stopped, she took in a sharp breath, Hanna was suddenly at a loss for words and that didn't happen ever. And it was all because he was there. Caleb was there._

 _"Hi."_

 _Hanna exhaled "hi."_

 _Ashley then decided this would be a perfect moment to excuse her self, making up the excuse to try on her new shoes. "Are you ok?" Ashley asked before leaving the two teens alone._

 _"Yeah, I'm fine." Hanna lied. She was the furthest thing from fine. Caleb was back. His presence brought back huge emotions. Happy, sad, excited, nervous, anger and above all confusion._

 _"Do you wanna sit down or?" Caleb offered standing up and signalling with his arm for her to take his place in the chairs._

 _"No." She stated moving her self to the opposite end of the room, facing Caleb. Their eyes locked. Hanna (not rudely) rolled her eyes at the long hair boy. "Your not allowed to do that."_

 _"What."_

 _"You're not allowed to look at me like that." She protested looking away from her former lover before returning her eyes to his gaze. Caleb smiled at the beautiful blonde. Hanna once again rolled her eyes in the same manner "and you're not allowed to do that either."_

 _Caleb stopped smiling and looked down at his feet not wanting to upset her before once again looking up at her. Just like Hanna had done a few seconds ago. He took a breath. "I didn't leave without saying goodbye."_

 _Hanna's expression changed to confusion topped with anger because she thought he was lying to her. Again._

 _"Ok was I unconscious during the exchange."_

 _Caleb looked up. Not knowing what to say. "I should've told you in person, I just." He tried. "I had never said the things that I was feeling and I didn't feel like I could say those things without a complete ass of myself, pretty much like I'm doing right now."_

 _"So I wrote you a letter and in the letter I said that I was sorry." He said not being able to look at Hanna while he talked, Caleb had never been this vulnerable with anyone in his life before._

 _Caleb finally managed to look at her._

 _"Most of my life, I have felt alone even when I was with people, that was until I met you."_

 _Hanna didn't even know how to respond to that. Nothing could do it justice. Looking around before she talked. "So what happened to this letter." Hanna asked easing her way out of the deeper conversation from before or else she would definitely cry._

 _"I gave it to Mona." He sighed realising his mistake. "She said she would give it to you."_

 _Hanna was hurt by Mona but she was far to focused on Caleb right now to even think about it. "Um I appreciate that you came back her to tell me that but it doesn't change what you did." She answered holding back tears. Caleb walked towards her._

 _"If you let me I know I can make it up to you."_

 _"Because I love you."_

 _Hanna looked around, not knowing what to say, her face was a little redder because she was fighting back tears._

 _"I'll never be able to forget that you were using me."_

 _Caleb shook his had again at another one of his mistakes. "I'm sorry." He was now fighting back tears as well. Hanna turned her head to the side._

 _"I believe you." She said chocking on unreleased tears making her voice crack. "But you should probably go."_

 _Caleb was heartbroken, this wasn't he wanted it to go but he knew it was all his fault, he knew that he had really hurt Hanna. He turned around grabbing his bag preparing to leave again. He didn't want to go but he had to._

 _"Goodbye Hanna." Were his last words as he walked out the door. That's when she let the tears finally flow._

 _Then she too utter those three words, he would never know and still doesn't know to this day that she said it._

 _"I love you too."_

* * *

"You said it back, how come you never told me."

"I couldn't muster up the words."

"How long have you remembered that?" Caleb asked stunned. "Although I didn't recognise your face, I started remembering a lot of things about you after I heard you in the hospital."

Caleb's eyes got really big. "You heard me in the hospital."

"Of course I did, you closed the door so damn loud." She joked causing him to laugh with her. Then it hit him this was the first time he was laughing with Hanna since she lost her memories.

"I would've said yes by the way."

Caleb was confused he didn't know what she was talking about. His mind was going a million miles an hour, he couldn't even think about anything else.

"You said that we weren't going to Europe for just a holiday, you wanted to propose, I just think you deserve to know that I would've said yes."

Caleb once again had absolutely a million things to say and ask her but nothing came out expect tears. "Caleb you deserve an apology." Still in shock he couldn't even think why he deserved an apology, if anyone needed an apology it was her.

"I am so sorry that I put my job over you and our relationship but I want you to know that if we could go back five years ago and re-begin New York, I wouldn't take the job, I don't need expensive dresses, fancy clothes, sparkly jewellery and other dumb things, although those are very nice things and I do have a lot of them, I would give up everything I have for you."

Caleb took in a sharp breath, in that moment he couldn't think of many thing but all he could think about was kissing Hanna. He wanted it and he knew she wanted it too but it felt so weird to be kissing her again but it also felt completely natural.

He spent two years without kissing her until The Lost Woods Resort that was almost a year ago now and it any felt like it happened a few moments ago.

Caleb cupped Hanna's face tracing her jawline with his thumb until he reached her lips, they looked into each other's eyes and finally after 11 months their lips met, he only placed a quick peck on her lips but before he could pull away Hanna wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him back in for a deeper and passion filled kiss, not letting him go.

And they never did let go again.

 **I hope it didn't suck. I wrote the flashback scene over two months ago and it took me over two hours cause I couldn't stop crying. And finally I posted chapter three of One In Fifty Five Million so go check that out. I hope you liked it and please review xx**


End file.
